


I Can't Hear You

by Nifawiwa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blind Akashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya always enjoyed helping people, and his job after high-school was just that - a caretaker at a prestigious sanitarium. And one day he was assigned to a special patient, suffering from epilepsy - Akashi Seijuurou. However, things weren't as easy as it looked, especially not with Akashi being blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been interested in people with blindness and, for some reason, I really like to philosophize, so one day I just thought I should try writing a Kuroko no Basket AU where that is included. The whole idea just randomly came to me. I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

The scenery here was beautiful. It had to be after all. The Panjī Sanitarium was one of the most gorgeous rehabilitation centers around the country. The massive building itself was as heartwarming as it could be, even though the structure was more modern rather than the usual traditional Japanese style. Its walls portrayed a gentle color of light cerulean, while each of the arch form windows had thin rich purple silk curtains covering them, at night mostly. Its navy blue roof was shed-styled and went along perfectly with the rest of the colors. The rather sinuous pathway from the main gate to the front entrance was made out of polished stones of different variety of gray shades and the grass around it was maintained perfectly. Even if the building was more modern, it's giant garden was mostly Japanese styled. It had a pond, a small wooden bridge over it, handmade hills from rocks with moss, cherries and so on. There was also a beautiful flower garden a bit further away, full of all kinds of colorful plants, just waiting to be admired. This specific sanitarium was, after all, one of the most prestigious ones.

This was the place Kuroko Tetsuya chose to work in after he graduated and finished the necessary studies. At first he wished to become a kindergarten teacher, but life took a different turn and the young adult had to chose another direction, which was nursing. He didn't regret it though, not one bit, since he always enjoyed helping others and because of personal reasons. But of course, that was only one thing, another one was how exactly did Kuroko end up in such a prestigious place. Well, that was, once again, a play of life and its events. It so happened that one of his professors used to work there and, since this specific bluenet was one of his favorite and best students, he used his associations within the sanitarium to get the young adult a work place. And so in the end Kuroko got pretty well off, since he enjoyed what he did and his salary was decent enough as well.

The Panjī Sanitarium offered all sorts of treatments for different kind of problems and it could also be used as a regular relaxation center as well, to calm down one's nerves as they say it. Of course, such luxury wasn't affordable to just anyone, since, as mentioned before, this specific place was one of the best. Every patient had a separate room and, on special occasions, an individual caretaker. Usually that only happened to those with special needs or disabilities, which wasn't a rare occasion at this sanitarium. Still, Kuroko Tetsuya hadn't had such a patient in all his work time here, because more experienced nurses were usually appointed to such people. That's why the young adult was surprised when one day most of his patients under his care were taken away from him and a file with a single individual was presented to him.

''We think you're finally ready to take care of a patient with special needs,'' Kuroko's superior spoke as the pair were slowly walking through the almost empty hallway. It was still a very early morning, so most of the patients were still asleep. Because of that, the older man's footsteps produced a light echo, which was oddly comforting for the younger male. He was closely listening to his superior's talk, since he could only catch a small glimpse of his new patient's file. ''As you may already know, his name is Akashi Seijuurou, age twenty two. He's suffering from difficult epilepsy, that's why it's crucial he takes his medicine every day.''

Kuroko only nodded at that information. He has dealt with people with this kind of disease, so he wasn't all that anxious about it. By now the pair had already reached their destination, but the older man still had one last thing to mention.

''Akashi Seijuurou is completely blind in both eyes from birth, and that's why he requires special care. You'll be able to read more about him later, but for now this should suffice.''

Once again the bluenet expressed no visible emotion, only nodded at that. Sure, that meant that his new patient will need that much more attention and care, but Kuroko didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was rather excited to have such a patient, since it'll be completely new experience for him. Still, this man was born blind, Kuroko couldn't have any idea how life must have been for him.

They finally stopped in front of the room 415. The older male didn't wait around and left his subordinate on his own immediately afterwards, giving him his good luck. Kuroko placed his hand on the handle and pondered a bit. He felt a bit nervous about meeting his new patient just how he did every time, but now was not the time for that. After taking a deep breath, the bluenet softly knocked on the wooden door and pressed the handle, thus finally entering the room.

The first thing that caught Kuroko's eyes was, of course, a man in his early twenties near the wardrobe neatly taking clothes out of his luggage bag and placing them inside the wooden furniture. But it wasn't just simply that that the bluenet first noticed. It was probably the most striking appearance feature of this man – his vivid red and a bit wild hair, that basically screamed attention. It was impossible to not notice such a color. As Kuroko's eyes adjusted, he began taking in more details about his new patient. The man was certainly rich, since his attire seemed extremely expensive. At the moment he was wearing black elegant and slightly tight-fitting pants with sleek dark shoes and a white, almost transparent shirt underneath a rich crimson-colored vest. If one had an observant eye, they would notice an obviously expensive modern watch on his right wrist. Kuroko had heard of these before, they were that kind that tells the time audibly used by blind people. Overall the man was certainly well dressed, which indicated he came from a wealthy family.

''Hello, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko finally spoke as he entered the room further. His patient had already stopped his actions as soon as the knocks were heard. ''My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'll be taking care of you while you are here.''

The said man turned a bit to the other and now Kuroko could clearly see his face. A single thought immediately shot through his mind as soon as he saw all of him.

_Beautiful._

Indeed, Akashi was gorgeous for a man. Every single feature looked perfect on him. Starting with his pale complexion and ending with his striking hair, whose bangs lightly fell on top of of his eyes. And Kuroko has never before seen such eyes as Akashi's. True, they were colorless and empty, but somehow still beautiful. Only one thing seemed to ruin that perfect image of this young adult. That was the small frown that slowly crept onto his lightly pink lips. For some reason Akashi seemed displeased.

''Pleasure,'' the man answered indifferently with a small nod, though slight coldness radiated from his voice.

''Do you need any help, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked as he eyed the luggage his blind patient had with him.

''No, I'm fine,'' the other once again spoke with the same tone and continued placing his belongings into the wardrobe.

Kuroko wanted to re-ask again, but thought against it. Something obviously bothered the redhead and for now the bluenet decided to no pry.

''Breakfast will be in an hour, I'll come to pick you up by then, okay?'' the smaller male informed the other and received only a nod in response. ''After that I'll brief you of your assigned treatment here, which will start tomorrow.''

Not hearing anything as an answer, Kuroko pondered a bit in one place before he turned around and walked out of the room. He sure got a tough nut to crack this time. But the bluenet just couldn't figure out what tipped the other off. Something obviously bothered him, but Kuroko couldn't understand what exactly. Did he say something wrong? He didn't think so, but still...

Ah, the caretaker still needed to check his new patient's full profile and take care of his schedule. That part was a bit trickier though, since he needed to print the information in Braille's writing. First, of course, he needed to actually compose the whole schedule, which was a lot of work by itself. Usually each of the patients' treatment information is attached to their main files and all the caretakers needed to do was simply print it out. But it wasn't as easy with blind guests. The special printer for Braille's writing was also on the other side of the building, so that only added things-to-do up.

But first, Kuroko had to go and wake his other patient up. He definitely was not a morning person, so it required a lot of time for the other to finally get ready and head to dining hall, so the bluenet usually stirred him up about half an hour before the deadline. With that thought in mind, the petite caretaker made his next destination room 787.

Before entering the room, Kuroko, as always, knocked first, even though the chances of the one inside being awake were quite low. That was correct in the end as the bluenet opened the door and noticed the other male sleeping soundlessly.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke a bit softly as he gently shook the sleeping male. "It's already morning, it's time to wake up."

The other grunted unhappily and pulled the covers up a bit, refusing to comply.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled half-asleep, still putting no efforts in waking up.

"You always say that, Kise-kun," the bluenet sighed. "They may have onion gratin soup today you know, and if you're late you won't get any."

The blonde's ears perked up at that and he cracked open one of his eyes, casting an unfocused yet suspicious glance at the other.

"How do I know you're not lying, Kurokocchi?" the half-awake man managed to ask.

"I heard so from one of the staff members," the caretaker shrugged. " _They_ could have been lying though, I can't know that." Seeing as how the other was still in doubt, Kuroko sighed and continued. "If they don't have onion gratin soup, I'll take you out for some when the next city hours come as compensation for getting your hopes up, okay?"

Kise opened both of his eyes at that, which now shone with anticipation and hope. He immediately nodded at the other's proposal and Kuroko knew that if he wasn't so sleepy the blonde would have probably jumped from excitement, since his caretaker was rarely this generous. Sure, they went out into the city quite frequently when it was possible, since Kise both needed the exercise and he was too energetic to stay put all the time, but Kuroko always followed the designed route and they didn't usually stray from their path all that much, no matter how much Kise wanted. So it was one-in-a-lifetime opportunity for the blonde and he couldn't just pass it. Besides, it was with Kuroko, his favorite caretaker.

''But either way you have to start getting ready. I'll come check in fifteen minutes and by then you should be fully prepared, understand?'' Kuroko asked one more time before slowly beginning to make his way back to the door.''

''Fifteen? Usually it was twenty,'' Kise asked upset and a bit confused, since it meant he wouldn't be getting any more of his precious sleep. Those five minutes were everything to him.

''I have a new patient, who is disabled, so I'll need to escort him to the dining hall from now on and I need enough time for that,'' the bluenet looked over his shoulder at the other and explained. ''If you want your twenty minutes of preparation that much, I'll wake you up five minutes earlier from now, how does that sound?''

''But I'll still get less time for sleep!'' the blonde whined as he finally sat up. How he managed to act in this way from the early morning and being just woken up was beyond Kuroko. ''But I guess if I have twenty minutes...''

''Exactly, and you won't even notice,'' the caretaker nodded and finally opened the door. ''I'll be going now, but I'll come back in fifteen minutes. If you won't be ready by then, you won't be getting any soup from anywhere.''

Kise probably wanted to complain about that, but Kuroko already exited the room and closed the door after him. It was exhausting having to deal with such a person from the early morning, but the tealnet couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't as if Kise was a bad person or anything, he just managed to get annoying really fast. Other than that it was even a bit refreshing to have someone as optimistic and energetic as this certain blonde.

Thinking that he certainly didn't have enough time to prepare Akashi's schedule, Kuroko figured he could at least read a bit more about his new patient. Something about that man intrigued the caretaker. Maybe it was his appearance or his aura, or maybe his attitude. Sure, it was a bit early to say that, but Kuroko liked observing other people and noticing the smallest details, so he immediately caught that something was troubling the redhead, or rather bothering. Of course, knowing from experience, Kuroko couldn't advance too quickly. It was obvious Akashi had his guard up and was probably extremely cautions, so it would take time to break down those defences. For now all the tealnet could do was gather more information on him.

Soon after it was already time for Kuroko to go and check on Kise and afterwards head to his new patient's room. The caretaker didn't lie when he said that they may have onion gratin soup today, since he honestly heard someone talking about it. It would be strange if they did though, since usually there wasn't anything too extravagant served, especially for breakfast. Maybe it was for a special occasion or something. Kuroko was still quite new here, so he couldn't know everything that happened in this place.

After the caretaker finally reached the first room, he knocked gently before opening the door.

''Are you ready, Kise-kun?'' the tealnet asked as he entered.

''Yes I am, Kurokocchi!'' Kise exclaimed joyfully and jumped from one of the chairs. He was indeed dressed up and prepared to leave for breakfast. It seemed that the blonde even had some time to read a magazine while waiting for Kuroko.

''That's good then,'' the caretaker nodded, while inwardly he felt a bit relieved. At least one thing was off of his list. ''You can start heading to the dining hall then.''

Before Kuroko could once again leave, Kise's voice stopped him.

''Oh, can I come with you to meet your new patient?'' he asked excitedly. ''I can keep both of you company! You said he was disabled, right? Maybe I could help somehow?''

The smaller male held in a sigh. Of course the blonde would have suggested that. Like mentioned before, Kise was not a bad person, but sometimes he could really get too annoying and energetic, especially in the morning somehow. But not out of bad will of course.

''I appreciate the offer, Kise-kun, but there's on need,'' Kuroko answered patiently. ''You should take care of yourself first, which means getting down for breakfast. I can handle everything else by myself, don't worry,'' he ended with a small smile. Kise only wanted to help after all, but Kuroko honestly didn't need it right now. The blonde was, after all, a patient and a guest at this facility.

''If you say so, Kurokocchi,'' Kise sighed, obviously upset.

''Glad you understand.''

With that the caretaker took his leave. It was a bit of a long walk from this room to Akashi, so he needed to fasten up his pace a bit. It wouldn't be good if the redhead was late on his first day.

After a few short minutes Kuroko finally reached his destination. After knocking a few times, he cautiously opened the door and walked a bit in. The redhead inside was sitting comfortably on his bed and seemingly reading a book. At least that's what Kuroko thought it was. Still, the pace Akashi's fingers went across the uneven pages was incredible. That was probably the result of many years of practice.

''Are you ready to go, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked a bit carefully as he advanced further into the room.

The only response he got was a nod after the redhead had closed his book. Kuroko tried to catch the name of it's title, but it was quickly put away.

After that Akashi stood up and took his white cane, which was leaning against the cabinet next to the bed. With that the redhead made his way to his new caretaker, who noted that the other was wearing an impassive expression. For some reason that made the tealnet feel a bit uneasy.

''Will you need any help?'' Kuroko asked cautiously and trying to sound a bit more gentle. He had to try a careful approach with his man after all.

''No,'' he answered firmly, though a tint of coldness could have been heard in his voice. A small frown appeared on his lips as he continued. ''Your... voice will be enough to help me navigate.''

''Okay then,'' the caretaker nodded, even if the other couldn't see it. ''Then, please stay close to me.''

And with that they walked out of the room. After closing the door, Akashi took out the keys from his pocket and, after fumbling with the lock a bit, he managed to lock it.

"This way then," Kuroko spoke and slowly began making his way down the corridor with Akashi right besides him. From what the redhead told him, the tealnet understood that he should talk about something, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. Kuroko was not long-conversation-material to begin with, and obviously Akashi didn't particularly like the idea as well. How was any conversation supposed to happen when neither wanted to talk? Still, Kuroko was a caretaker, so he had to do everything in his power to help his patients.

After a few moments of silence the tealnet finally spoke, trying his best in concealing his anxiousness and succeeding, much to the other's secret displease.

"If I may ask, what do you do for a living Akashi-san?"

The redhead slightly cocked his head to caretaker's side before replaying impassively.

"Isn't that mentioned in my file?"

"I didn't get to that part yet. Besides, I wanted to hear it from you."

"I see," Akashi mumbled and turned back his head forward. "After I finish my treatment here, I will inherit my father's company. But I do not wish to discuss about my life any further."

Kuroko visibly flinched at the coldness of his tone. It was certainly not easy and enjoyable talking to this redhead. And the tealnet was beginning to feel a bit annoyed at that behavior. Akashi acted like a true rich person, who, for some reason, disliked Kuroko from the very start.

"If you say so," Kuroko answered in the same indifferent tone. There were two reasons behind that actually. ''We reached the lift.''

As the tealnet said that, both of them stopped in front of the metal doors and Kuroko pressed its button. They waited a bit in silence before the caretaker decided to break it.

"Then let's talk about something else. What book were you reading back there?"

"'A Heart in the Woods'," came Akashi's nonchalant reply. At that time the lift arrived and the pair walked inside it.

"Ah, the one with the troubled young author?" the tealnet suddenly took genuine interest in the topic, and that was slightly audible in his voice. Akashi only nodded, though he was a bit surprised, even if he chose not to show it. ''I've read that book multiple times, it was very enjoyable,'' the smaller male continued. Just this once he let a tiny bit of emotion show. He really did like that particular story. ''Do you find it interesting?''

''I wouldn't be reading it if I didn't.''

''I guess so,'' Kuroko mumbled. A light chuckle had almost escaped his lips, but the chilly tone the other used made it fade away in his throat. Good thing they finally arrived and could get out of the lift. The dining hall was already in sight and the caretaker will be able to get out of this awkward situation for just a bit.

''We're almost there,'' he announced a bit blankly. The smell from the kitchen already reached the pair, which was a clear indicator to Akashi that what Kuroko said was in fact true.

Not long after the two finally walked into the dining area, which was already almost full with other patients. Every one of them had an assigned seat though, so it was never a problem to find a place. That reminded Kuroko that he didn't check Akashi's number before coming here. _Shoot._ The caretaker cursed in his mind and bit his lip in frustration. How could he forget to check such an important detail? He was messing up already and it's only the first day.

Noting that they had stopped for a while now, Akashi quickly assumed what the situation was and clapped his tongue in irritation.

''You don't know where to go, do you,'' he stated as if it was a fact. Annoyance was audible in his voice, even though he tried to keep his tone impassive.

''I-'' Kuroko started, but he was quickly interrupted by a loud voice, which belonged to a certain blonde.

''Hey, Kurokocchi!'' Kise exclaimed joyfully as he jogged over to the pair, earning a few annoyed glances from the other patients.

''Kise-kun, you're too loud,'' the tealnet answered with a sigh. ''What are you doing here anyway? You should get back to your seat.''

''Well I noticed Kurokocchi with someone new and wanted to come and say 'hi','' the blonde explained with cheerfulness evident in his voice. With that he redirected his look to the interested redhead. ''You must be Kurokocchi's new patient! I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!''

''Likewise, Kise-kun.'' the other nodded at him with a small smile on his face. His voice was now polite and warm. ''My name is Akashi Seijuurou.''

Kuroko stared at the redhead with a disbelieving look. The man took a complete 180 turn from how he was acting before in a matter of moments. Did Akashi really dislike his new caretaker that much? Or was it Kise who caused this change?

''Ah, I just remembered, Haizaki-kun is absent from breakfast today, so maybe you'd want to join me in his place?'' Kise suddenly asked hopefully.

''I'd like that,'' Akashi answered with a small smile before Kuroko even got a chance to open his mouth. Really, why was the redhead acting so differently now?

''But that's against the rules... Akashi-san has to sit in his own place,'' the tealnet frowned a bit. Sure, he didn't know where exactly was that place, but he could easily find out.

''Come on, Kurokocchi,'' Kise whined and looked at his caretaker with pleading eyes. ''Just for today~ If you don't tell anyone it will be okay.''

The tealnet only sighed at that. Really, he knew how persistent the blonde could get and it would be a bother to deal with him afterwards as well. Sure, he would get at the very least scolded if anyone found out he let a violation of rules to happen, but if no one did...

''Fine,'' Kuroko mumbled and Kise exclaimed a victorious 'Yush!'. ''But you have to turn down the volume of your voice, Kise-kun. I'm still accompanying you to the table and staying by Akashi-san's side though.''

''Of course,'' the blonde grinned while redhead didn't look as pleased. ''Let's go then!''

With that the trio made their way Kise's table. There Akashi took the vacant seat next to Kise while Kuroko just stood behind them. Soon the food was served and, what do you know, there was in fact onion gratin soup along with some toast for the ones without any stomach problems today. The blonde shone with glee at that and didn't waste any time before saying his thank-you and digging in.

Kuroko watched how the two quickly began lightly chatting among themselves as they ate. Kise could very easily indulge in conversation with just about anyone because of his bubbly personality. He was always so cheerful and carefree, like a small sun on its own. But Kuroko never thought someone like Akashi would seem to actually enjoy talking to the blonde. With the tealnet he acted coldly and distantly, clearly showing that he didn't wish to speak to him, but with Kise was a whole other story. He even chuckled occasionally at what the other sometimes said. Why couldn't he act this way around Kuroko too? It would be much easier for the caretaker. However, he couldn't figure which one of these behaviors was the truthful one.

Halfway through his meal Akashi suddenly stopped and sighed, closing his eyes. Before Kuroko could ask what's wrong, the redhead spoke.

''Is there any salt available here?'' his tone seemed a bit forced and even frustrated. One would assume he didn't like asking other people for help. Well, Kuroko had already figured that much. It was obvious the man was very prideful despite his disability.

Kuroko was about to reach for the salt cellar on the table, but Kise quickly beat him to it, grabbing the salt and placing it in front of Akashi with a soft thud.

''There you go, Akashicchi!'' he said with a smile.

''-cchi?'' the redhead repeated a bit confused.

''I add that to the names of people I respect.'' Kise explained somewhat sheepishly.

''My, I sure earned your respect quickly,'' Akashi chuckled amused as he took the salt and poured a bit into his soup. ''Thank you for the salt by the way.''

''Well, you're a very nice and interesting person, so why wouldn't I? Besides, your Kurokocchi's new patient,'' the blonde beamed at the other, even if he couldn't see it and continued his soup. ''And no problem.''

''I see, well I'm flattered,'' Akashi answered with a small smile.

Now, Kuroko didn't know how to feel about this. Was he relieved that his two patients got along or frustrated that Kise managed to get on Akashi's good side and vice versa so quickly? It took some time for the tealnet to be accepted and liked by Kise after all, and he doesn't have the smallest clue how much time it would take in Akashi's case. If that would ever happen at all.

Soon after that, the pair finished their meals and were ready to head back. Luckily no one found it suspicious that Akashi wasn't in his place and they all could safely walk out. Since the main corridor was mainly used by everyone, Kise accompanied them until the elevator, still chatting all the way. The one that was responding was Akashi, Kuroko remained silent like he did in the dining hall. He got a feeling the redhead didn't want him to join in, so he didn't.

The floor Akashi was staying on was lower than Kise's, so he and Kuroko exited the elevator before the blonde, biding their goodbyes, well, Akashi at least. However, just as the metal doors closed and Kise continued ascending, leaving the pair alone, the redhead's expression immediately changed into an impassive one. Kuroko felt a bit uneasy at that, but without commenting anything he began slowly walking towards his patient's room, Akashi following him closely.

They walked like that in silence for a bit, the only audible things being Akashi's footsteps echoing through the hallway and his white cane hitting the ground occasionally. They were already quite near their destination when finally Akashi's low mutter disrupted the silence.

''Is it necessary for you to wear rubber shoes?''

Kuroko looked at the other a bit confused, but answered nonetheless.

''That's a part of the clothing code for caretakers here. Why?''

The redhead murmured something under his breath too quiet for Kuroko to hear. It wasn't probably meant for him anyway, but the tealnet for some reason wished to know what it was anyway.

Finally they reached Akashi's room. After he unlocked it, the silent pair walked inside it and Kuroko closed the door behind them. Somehow he felt out of place here. Like he was unwanted. It was so strange though. He hadn't know Akashi for more than a few hours and he already felt like that. How was that even possible? How can a single person have such a strong effect in such a small amount of time?

Kuroko watched as the redhead walked over to the cabinet besides his bed and took out a small device from one of it's drawers. That turned out to be some sort of message receiver. At least that's what the caretaker assumed. He couldn't make out anything what it was saying after all, since the speed was incredible. Did people with blindness could really understand speech in such a speed? If Akashi could, that must have been the case.

Kuroko still couldn't leave for a few reasons. First, he needed to brief his patient about the treatment schedule, even if he didn't have a copy with himself right now. So the tealnet slowly began making his way to Akashi, who was now getting comfortable on his bed. The redhead leaned back against the wall and brought one knee so his chest. After that he took the book that was laying on top of the cabinet and opened the part where he left off.

Kuroko pondered for a moment before taking a seat on a chair next to the bed. It felt like the other was trying to ignore him, pretend he's not even there, but the caretaker still had his job to do and couldn't think about it too much.

''Akashi-san, I'll now brief you on your arranged treatment here, okay? Later I'll give you the full information on paper.''

He only got silence in response. The patient continued reading without any clear indication of listening. Kuroko could only hope that he did as the tealnet began informing him about his schedule here. Akashi will be staying at this place for two months, but the treatment won't change much. All people with cases of epilepsy were treated similarly and Kuroko had learnt most of it by heart, even though this kind of patients were quite rare. Epilepsy was an incurable disease, so most didn't see the meaning of going through therapy. For most people consuming medicine was enough to prevent any seizure attacks. But as Kuroko learnt from Akashi's file, that didn't seem to be the case for him. Even if he did take medicine regularly, the epilepsy he was suffering from was unusually strong and the regular medications didn't work that well. Akashi was sent here after an incredibly powerful seizure attack when his medicine failed to work yet again. The doctors then prescribed new kind of medication for him, but since it's very new and quite rare, the exact effects of it are still rather unknown. So Akashi will be taking therapy here that should help him even in the slightest and at the same time he'll be observed while taking that new medicine. If anything happens, help will be immediate. That's also one of the reasons besides the blindness why Kuroko has to stay by Akashi's side most of the time.

''Are you listening, Akashi-san?'' the caretaker suddenly asked when he was near the end. He didn't want to talk pointlessly and Akashi was still just reading his book.

''I am,'' the redhead answered. Even if his expression was still impassive, his voice radiated coldness, which send shivers down the other's spine. ''Even if I'd prefer you'd spare me your talk and just bring me the actual schedule.''

Truth be told, Akashi's words stung a little. Kuroko didn't understand why the other was so... hostile towards him. Did he do something wrong? What was so displeasing about him?

''Fine then, I'll stop,'' the tealnet murmured. It was obvious he was unwanted here, but Kuroko couldn't leave just like that. If there was a problem, it had to be dealt with as soon as possible. ''Would you mind if I stayed here?''

''I would actually,'' Akashi simply answered. ''Don't you have any other free patients?''

''The only one besides you is Kise-kun, and he's in therapy now.''

''That's unfortunate then. But I do not wish for you to be here either.''

''Why?''

''Excuse me?''

''Why would you mind?'' Kuroko re-asked again. ''I can see that something is bothering you Akashi-san and I wish to know what. Did I do or say something wrong? If there's anything I can do to fix it, I will.''

A bitter laugh escaped Akashi's lips at that. He closed his book and placed it next to him on the cabinet before speaking.

''Oh? So you're interested?'' the redhead's tone wasn't impassive anymore. It had a bitter taste to it now and sounded almost resentful. ''Is that so. Well, if you wish for it so much, I'll enlighten you.''

The small forced smile that was visible on his lips before dropped as Akashi continued speaking.

''As you are fully aware, I've been born blind. I've been seeing nothing but darkness from the moment I opened my eyes. I've never known any color and haven't seen any emotion. I can't know what a person is feeling or thinking if he's silent. I couldn't stay in oblivion forever, could I? So, like any other person without sight, I learnt to hear emotions and thoughts in one's voice. That's the only thing for me that separates others from mere machines. That's why I enjoy communicating with people who express their feelings freely through their voice, even if they're irritating. It feels like it could at least partly compensate my lack of sight. Hearing is absolutely everything to me and I wish to know what other people are thinking without having to look at them. So, you want to know why I started disliking you from the very moment you spoke?'' Akashi sounded so bitter as he said that last sentence. ''It's because I couldn't hear anything. And I detest that.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason I just love those fanfics where Akashi dislikes or even hates Kuroko at first, but with time and for certain reasons that changes, forgive me for my taste xD 
> 
> I'd really like to hear your opinion on this, I'd appreciate it very much. I don't exactly know how long this story will take, but I'll try my best with it. Thank you for reading!


	2. A Chilly Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for showing this story your support! I hope it'll live up to your expectations :)

**Thank you all for such lovely support you are showing for this story! I honestly didn't expect this much, wow, thank you so so much!**

_**Thank you to xXxPhantomxXx, A bad escape, 7BlueHana, tiger56761, sorahime345, sayuuki5, royairakuzan, namu199, Aiilyn Aikawa-BL 14, Catalinangel, Glaucidium, JunJuncito, LaisaKnowles, LithuaniaRules, Lura Elsworth, MayFeather, Mizurinn, Otaku Mafia, Perpettua, Seitsuya1104, ShinseiShinwa, The Last Deathly Guardian, Wynter Eversun, cherihime, hii2305, iciclefangAJ, kazecielo, kuromilopez, lolichka, mickymerin, namu1991 for following this story! Thank you to rinashi15, Guest: moi, ShinseiShinwa, Guest: zleihsh, 7BlueHana, Guest: Loryko, sorahime345 and The Last Deathly Guardian for reviewing! I love you all very very much!** _

**One guest asked me whether this story will contain other ships. I'm very interested to see exactly what ship you have in mind, but yes, this story will have MidoTaka as a side pairing, though I'm still not sure about other ships. If you want me to hint some other ships, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Though don't forget that the main pairing will always remain AkaKuro ;)**

**Thank you again and enjoy!**

* * *

~ _Chapter II_ ~

~ _A_ _Chilling_ _Trip_ ~

It has been almost a week since Akashi had arrived at the Panjī Sanitarium. As promised, Kuroko had given him his schedule later that day. After Akashi's proclamation, they hadn't interacted all that much besides the caretaker coming each time to escort the redhead to his treatment sessions and back. He is also in charge of Akashi's medicine, but besides those two points the pair didn't talk almost at all. That was mostly because the redhead didn't want it and Kuroko didn't push it. He respected his patient's wishes after all, even if it did pain him a little that the other so bluntly stated that he disliked Kuroko.

However, as mentioned before, the tealnet was very considerate. Since he couldn't change the way he spoke, he just stayed silent most of the time. Kuroko had also understood why Akashi had asked him about his rubber shoes. If he had plain ones, it would be way easier for the redhead to hear his footsteps and orientate better without the bearer having to speak. So, much to Akashi's surprise, whenever Kuroko had to escort him starting the second day, he'd ignore the dress code and change into regular shoes with a bit of hard sole, which would create a decent echo for the redhead to listen to. _How consider_ _ate._

Each day during free hours when the patients with their caretakers could go out into the city, Kuroko would come to Akashi's room and ask if he would like to take a walk. Each time the redhead would decline with the same impassiveness as always, not even tilting his head at the caretaker's direction. Each time Kuroko would apologize for disturbing him and leave. Initially Akashi had assumed that the other would seize inviting him or not even start after his rather harsh proclamation, but he was soon proven otherwise. Not that that made the red-haired patient change his opinion.

There were no treatment sessions on Sundays. It was a whole day meant for city trips and visits from family members or friends. The bus that drives from the sanitarium to the city is quite frequent on this day, since its complete purpose was bringing the patients and caretakers back and forth. Usually on weekdays it only traveled once or twice a day, but Sunday was an exception. It was advisable that every patient who had the ability would get out for a fresh walk at least on this day. That is why a certain blue-haired caretaker was approached by one of the treatment specialists in the morning after breakfast, half an hour before ten o'clock. All of the patients were at their rooms and most of them were getting prepared for the day ahead, so it was perfect timing.

''Kuroko, I have to speak to you,'' the man spoke as he scanned the area before spotting his target and approaching the mentioned caretaker, who was calmly sipping his tea and going through some of his previous patients' files. Even if they weren't in his care anymore, he still felt somehow obliged to check on them once in a while.

''Oh, good morning, Midorima-kun,'' the tealnet lifted his eyes from the papers and set down his mug. He noticed that the other was carrying a postcard. Probably today's lucky item. ''I'm listening, what seems to be the matter?''

''I got a complaint and was asked to deliver it to you, nanodayo,'' the green-haired male continued as he fixed his spectacles. An obvious glint of annoyance was evident in those eyes behind them. ''Normally your colleague should tell you this, but since I studied at the same university and year as you, they figured I should stray from my schedule and transmit the message instead, since we're acquaintances.''

''That's very nice of you, Midorima-kun,'' Kuroko nodded and cast an almost invisible smile at him. He was a tough-nut to crack, but the tealnet had already learnt how to read between the lines.

''Anyway, I've been informed that one of your new patients hadn't gotten outside in his stay here and they're asking that at least today you take him out. He, like any other patient, needs to have fresh air once in a while, nanodayo.''

Kuroko sighed and looked down at his mug, which was still clenched between his palms. He slightly swirled it back and forth before speaking.

''I know that, but Akashi-san is a very... difficult patient for me to handle,'' he mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear.

''Wait, Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou?'' Midorima suddenly spoke surprised.

The tealnet lifted his eyes to the green-haired man and tilted his head a bit. ''Yes, do you know him?''

The other blinked and slowly nodded. ''I've been acquainted to him for quite some time now.''

''Oh, I see.''

Midorima was silent for a while, seemingly in thought, before he finally spoke. ''Tsk, you two certainly aren't the best match-up, nanodayo,'' he crossed his arms. A frown had appeared on his thin lips. ''I'll speak to you concerning this matter later, but now I have to go and prepare for a trip to the city.''

Kuroko cocked his head to the side. ''Did Takao-san ask for you to accompany him again?''

''Tsk, it's not like I have a choice, he refuses to go with anyone else, and if I don't, the superiors will have my head,'' Midorima snapped and swiftly turned around. The tealnet had a suspicion that he did that just to avoid accidentally showing the other an unintentional slip-up. ''So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. But either way, make sure you get Akashi to come out of his room. You should succeed though, since Aquarius was ranked first today, nanodayo.''

With that the green-haired doctor left the other in the half-empty staff room, muttering something under his breath. The tealnet gazed at the almost finished tea for a few seconds before quickly gulping down the now cold liquid and cleaning the mug. He too needed to get ready. Kise would most certainly want to go out into the city, but what to do about Akashi?..

Suddenly the caretaker's eyes widened by a tiny friction when an idea hit him.

_Of course._

If Akashi disliked Kuroko because of the lack of emotions he was portraying, then he knew just the person, who could aid him.

With that thought in mind, the tealnet tidied his work-place, got into appropriate clothing for this certain weather, took a small bag to pack all his essentials and went out. If his plan worked, then maybe, just maybe, Kuroko would be able to place a tiny crack in those unbreakable walls.

* * *

''Pleeease, Kurokocchi, just this once!'' a certain blonde whined with his hands clasped like in a prayer. ''Now you don't have a lot of other patients, so why can't we go somewhere fun? It's even Sunday!''

Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Truth be told, Kise didn't need to ask this time, the caretaker was planning on doing something similar anyway. Of course, he had reasons for it.

''Kise-kun, turn down your volume a bit,'' the tealnet spoke in a rather tired manner. ''And you didn't even let me finish before starting. Sit down and listen.''

The blonde immediately complied and settled down on his bed, eagerly waiting for the other to continue.

''As you very well know, my new patient, Akashi-san, hasn't gotten out of the sanitarium in a week,'' Kuroko started, trying to hide his slight distress. ''I need your help in convincing him to join us today. If he does that, I promise we'll go somewhere fun.''

''You got it, Kurokocchi!'' Kise jumped up happily. However, his excited expression soon changed into a slightly confused one. ''But why do you need my help anyway? Of course I'll be more than happy to do so, but why do you even ask?''

The tealnet bit the inner part of his cheek and looked down. He didn't want to tell Kise that he and Akashi weren't exactly on good terms. That may cause the blonde to start questioning why (scratch that, he would definitely do that) and Kuroko didn't know how to explain nor did he want to.

''I think Akashi-san would agree more easily if you asked him, since it looks like he likes you. We don't... interact all that much anyway,'' Kuroko finally spoke after a few moments and looked up at his staring patient. ''So are you ready to go now or do you still need some time? The bus will leave in fifteen minutes.''

''Nope, I'm all set,'' Kise announced cheerfully and shot up. After grabbing his coat from one of the chairs, he approached the tealnet. ''Let's go to Akashicchi then!''

And with that the pair left the room. Other patients and caretakers were also already heading towards the back entrance, where buses and other vehicles are usually parked. Kuroko along with Kise took the elevator down and soon arrived in front of the blind patient's room.

Kuroko softly knocked on the door before opening it. He quickly found the redhead of their focus seemingly typing something on his laptop. He didn't bother to stop even when the tealnet spoke.

''Akashi-san, may we come in?''

If Kuroko had asked a different question, Akashi would have replied caustically, but since it looked like the caretaker wasn't alone, he simply nodded.

''Akashicchi, good morning!'' Kise chimed in, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere surrounding the two males, after they had walked in.

''Good morning, Ryouta,'' the redhead answered politely and finally closed his laptop. ''To what do I owe the pleasure?''

''Kurokocchi here suggested that we should all go out into the city today! I think that's a great idea,'' the blonde explained, being his usual cheery self.

''Is that so,'' Akashi hummed as he placed his computer in the cabinet. ''I apologize, but I'll have to decline.''

''Eeeh, but why~? It'll be so fun! Kurokocchi even promised that we'll be able to go somewhere fun if you came as well! He never lets that when we're alone,'' Kise pouted, trying his best to convince the other.

''Did he now...'' the redhead mumbled under his breath and the pair weren't sure if they caught that. ''I'll be having a visitor later today and I don't want to cause inconvenience to anyone.''

''That's no problem! I'll also have a few visitors, but only in the second part of the day, so I can go out and get back before they do, same with you.''

Akashi folded his arms and leaned back on his bed, softly humming. Well, this was certainly the furthest he had come concerning agreeing. It seems all he needed was just was just a little push.

''Please, Akashi-san, come with us,'' Kuroko suddenly found himself saying, even if he was trying to avoid talking as much as possible. ''Some fresh air will do you good. We'll come back whenever you'll want to.''

The redhead perked up almost unnoticeably at that. Was that... a hint of plea in his voice? It was so masked that Akashi had a hard time understanding, which only made him frown internally even more. No matter how hard he tried, Akashi just couldn't make out the other's thoughts and intentions. So when a tiny hint of emotion broke through his caretaker's invincible walls, the redhead couldn't help but feel curious. Anyone else except for Akashi wouldn't have caught it. Was Kuroko that desperate? Akashi wouldn't know.

''Very well,'' the red-haired man finally spoke after what felt like an eternity to the tealnet. ''I'll accompany you if you so wish for it.''

Kuroko silently released a sigh of relief, which he didn't realize he was holding in. He didn't know what exactly made the other change his mind, but the caretaker was glad for that.

''Perfect!'' Kise grinned joyfully. ''We have to hurry then, since the bus will be leaving soon.''

''Let me just get my coat then,'' Akashi answered before getting up. He easily made his way to the wardrobe and took out the first piece of cloth he got his hands on. _Did he actually memorize where each of his clothes are?.._ After that, he took his white cane, which was leaning against the wall near him, and approached the two waiting men. ''Shall we then?''

Not long after that, the trio were already seated on the almost-full bus and were slowly traveling to it's next destination. Since Kuroko promised, Kise was already making possible plans for the few hours they had. Because it was one of those rare times the blonde will get to go somewhere new, he was incredibly excited. Every time he would ask Kuroko what were his thoughts, the tealnet would give a short and a rather dry reply. However, he noticed that for some reason even the shortest of words would keep irritating his other patient. If fact, the lesser Kuroko spoke, the grumpier the other would seem grow. The caretaker honestly didn't understand why. Did he really couldn't stand Kuroko this much or..? Whatever the reason was, the tealnet found himself replying less and less every time in the hopes of lifting the other's mood even just a bit. Not that it worked all that well.

Soon the bus reached it's destination, the center of the city. All of it's occupants got off here, along with the three men of the main focus. They walked a bit further from the rest and stopped, since from now they had to decide which path they'll take.

''Okay, how about this,'' Kise finally approached the topic. He thought for a moment before continuing. ''Since it's rather chilly outside, maybe we could get somewhere warm? I know this incredible okonomiyaki shop, but it's a bit further away...''

''Mmm, okonomiyaki? Truth be told, I've never been to one before,'' Akashi said out loud with a wondering expression.

''Then we must go there!'' the blonde chirped excitedly. ''What do you say, Kurokocchi?''

''Alright,'' the tealnet simply shrugged. He wanted to add something else, but kept his tongue behind his teeth. It wasn't that important anyway.

''Let's go then!'' Kise grinned. ''I'll lead the way.''

And so they began heading towards their next destination. Even if the pavement was wide enough, Kuroko walked behind his two patients and only observed their surroundings while absentmindedly listening to the conversation going on in front of him. He had tuned out most of it until a certain question caught his interest.

''Say, Akashicchi, you mentioned that you'll have a visitor today, can I ask who it is? Maybe a girlfriend~?'' Kise inquired with a hint of cheekiness in his voice as they were getting nearer their destination. Kuroko couldn't imagine asking something this personal of Akashi himself, so he curiously waited for the other's answer.

The redhead lightly chuckled and shook his head. ''I'm afraid not. Just an old friend.''

''I see, I see,'' Kise nodded. A grin yet again appeared on his lips when another question rose in his head. ''Do you have a girlfriend at all?''

Akashi hummed a bit before answering rather distantly. ''I believe I have yet to find a person close to my heart in that way.''

''Wait, what sexuality are you anyway?''

Kuroko honestly couldn't believe the bluntness of this blonde.

However, a chuckle yet again escaped the redhead's lips. He seemed rather amused by Kise's question, which Kuroko found a bit surprising. Akashi didn't strike for someone who would openly discuss themselves, quite the opposite actually, but here he was, talking about something so personal. Yet again... His answers weren't very revealing, only giving the basic information. Still, Kuroko couldn't help but continue listening.

''I suppose I am someone you would call pansexual, since I don't exactly have the ability to judge people by their appearance. That includes gender for me as well,'' Akashi explained with a small yet amusing smile on his lips.

''I guess that makes sense,'' Kise laughed lightly at that. ''Fall in love based solely on character, right?''

''Probably something like that,'' the redhead hummed in response.

''What about you Kurokocchi?'' the cheery blond suddenly asked while looked over his shoulder at the third person of their little party.

''Oh, um...'' Kuroko was slightly taken aback by Kise's question, so he didn't answer immediately. ''I don't know honestly. I never thought about it.''

''Sounds just like you,'' Kise laughed while shaking his head. However, even if some might not think that, the blonde wasn't so dense. He could clearly feel the tension between the other two and wanted to do something about it.

Kise then took in their surroundings and his expressions changed into an excited one yet again. An idea had occurred to him as well. ''We're nearly there! Ah, I just had a thought. How about I'll run on ahead and reserve seats for us, so that we wouldn't have to wait? It's right around that corner, so you won't get lost.''

Without giving Kuroko a chance to disagree, the blonde sprinted off to his mentioned direction and left the tense pair on their own. Maybe something will work out, maybe not. Only time will tell.

The two men stood frozen in one place for a few moments after Kise had quickly left them. Kuroko could feel how a certain amount of anxiousness grew inside him, though he chose not to show it. He could clearly see that Akashi wasn't feeling too pleased as well.

''I suppose I'll lead the rest of the way,'' finally the tealnet spoke a bit uncomfortably and walked from behind the other to his side. ''Kise-kun is right, it's not too far.''

Akashi didn't answer anything to that, though Kuroko noticed how his grip on the cane slightly tightened before relaxing again. His expression didn't portray any kind of visible emotions either.

''Let's go then,'' Kuroko broke the silence once again and slowly began walking forward with the redhead besides him.

This wasn't like the halls of the sanitarium, where the echo of Kuroko's footsteps were enough to guide Akashi, since here there were a lot of other people walking and chatting around them, not to mention all the cars. They weren't in a closed space either. Since Akashi seemed incredibly against the idea of having being escorted using physical contact, Kuroko figured he really didn't have a choice besides speaking.

''You said you've never been to an okonomiyaki shop before, right? If I may ask, what is your favorite dish then?'' The tealnet honestly didn't know what to ask. He couldn't communicate that easily as Kise could.

Akashi continued being silent for a few seconds and the caretaker was beginning to think he wouldn't get an answer, but then he finally responded.

''I exceptionally enjoy tofu soup,'' Akashi's tone didn't reveal any vivid emotion behind it besides simple impassiveness. _As expected._

''Oh, I see,'' Kuroko mumbled, not really knowing how to respond to that. It wasn't as if he was a big fan of that dish himself, so he couldn't comment a lot on it. ''I personally like vanilla milkshakes the most.''

''That is not a dish and it is most certainly unhealthy.''

''I enjoy it very much nonetheless,'' the caretaker shrugged.

Akashi couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly at that. _If you like it that much, how come I can't hear it?_ It only made the redhead visibly frown, even if it was too light for any regular person to notice. It, however, didn't slip past Kuroko's observing eye. It's not like the tealnet could help it. He had acted this way for many years already and old habits die hard, especially something of this caliber.

Finally they were near enough their destination for Kuroko to see the shop's sign. However, before that, a large crossroad awaited in front of them.

''Akashi-san, we must cross the street here,'' he informed the other when both of them stopped. ''Though it's quite large, so I suggest you allow me to assist you.''

''I don't need that, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own,'' Akashi replied rather dryly.

''Yes, I'm aware of that, but it would be incredibly irresponsible for a caretaker to allow a blind patient in their care to cross such a large street on their own. We could easily get separated,'' Kuroko tried to explain as gently as he could. ''I understand that you dislike physical contact, but please, Akashi-san, don't be so stubborn just this once. It's for your own safety.''

There it was again, Akashi noted. That almost inaudible tint of plea in Kuroko's voice. It almost seemed like the other actually cared and was worried, though it would be a long-shot to assume that just from a tiny hint of such emotion, at least in Akashi's opinion. Still, the redhead couldn't help but dwell on his words. When did he ever mention that he disliked physical contact? It was true, yes, but Akashi didn't recall informing anyone of that. Did Kuroko pick that up just from observing him? _Quite impressive._

''Very well,'' Akashi finally decided to agree with a click of his tongue. He swapped the cane into his left hand and bent the other arm, so that Kuroko could take ahold of it. The tealnet hesitatingly intertwined their arms together and, when the traffic light signaled green, began leading the other through the busy street.

It was a good thing they interlocked, since the giant crowd could have easily separated them if they didn't. Kuroko skillfully navigated them both through everyone, since he was quite used to being unnoticed, so by now he had developed a certain amount of skill involving evading others and today it was put to good use. Soon they had successfully crossed the street and were meters away from their destination.

''You can let go of me now,'' Akashi spoke immediately when he felt they had reached the pavement.

''Right,'' Kuroko mumbled and retracted his arm from the other. The redhead yet again swapped his cane to the other hand. The caretaker had earlier this week assumed that Akashi was ambidextrous, though it seemed that he still preferred the right hand. Kuroko took note of that. ''We're nearly there.''

And true to the tealnet's words, the pair soon enough reached their destination – the okonomiyaki shop. It looked quite crowded, though since Kise was nowhere to be seen, Kuroko assumed that he must be inside. With that thought, the quiet duo entered the shop. A delicious smell hit them and Kuroko couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

''Kurokocchi, Akashicchi!'' A loud yet cheerful voice soon reached their ears. Kuroko looked at where it was coming from, and it was indeed Kise, who was seated at one of the medium-sized tables. The two of them made their way to it.

''It's a good thing I came here earlier, since there was a small line,'' the blonde started when they were all seated around the table. ''So what do you want to order?''

''Hmm... What is the standard menu?'' Akashi wondered as he adjusted his cane against the chair.

''I guess it's either the pork topping or the seafood one,'' Kise informed him as he quickly went over the menu.

''I suppose I'll go with the pork one then.''

''Got it. And what about you, Kurokocchi?'' Kise inquired the quiet tealnet.

''I'm fine with either one. Maybe seafood?''

''Alright, we can get each one and then we could share,'' The blonde grinned happily. He disliked eating alone, so when he had company he couldn't help but feel joyful. ''I'll go get the orders ready.''

''No, Kise-kun, you stay put,'' Kuroko spoke a bit more firmly than before. ''I'm the caretaker of you two, so I should be the one doing these things. By the way, you know you still can't run, Kise-kun, as you did earlier. Your treatment hasn't ended yet. Don't do that again or you will face the consequences.''

Kise immediately paled slightly at that. He knew it was best not to test Kuroko's words, so all he could do was clasp his hands like in a prayer and apologize with closed eyes.

''I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, I promise I won't do that again!'' he exclaimed a bit louder than he had to, which earned a few glared from the customers around them.

''It's fine, just keep down your volume,'' Kuroko sighed before getting up.

Soon enough their orders arrived. Kise also took the pork topping, so now they had two of those and one seafood. A thought crossed the blonde's mind and he voiced it out.

''Kurokocchi, do you know how to cook this?''

''I'm not particularly skilled if that's what you're asking.''

''Then I could cook for both of you!'' Kise announced with cheerfulness radiating from his voice. ''If I really try, I can make all sorts of forms.''

''I'll probably just stick with the regular one,'' Kuroko answered with a small smile.

''Well I'm rather interested to try out a different shape,'' Akashi commented while playing with his chopsticks with his right hand.

Kise cast a slightly confused look at him, but quickly shook it away. ''As you wish! Oh, I can try making a start-shaped one!''

''That would be great,'' The redhead cracked a slight yet polite smile. Kuroko couldn't help but stare at Akashi and think how such expression fit him. _He should smile more._

Not long after Kise had prepared all of their dishes. His and Kuroko's, the round ones, turned out quite well, while the same couldn't be said about the third one. Making such a complex shape wasn't that easy after all.

''It's looks rather crooked,'' Kuroko commented as he eyed the dish presented in front of his red-haired patient.

''Well I tried really hard,'' Kise pouted in response. ''It resembles a star at least.''

''Don't worry, to me it looks perfect,'' Akashi cracked an amused smile as he took hold of his chopsticks.

The blonde's expression immediately lightened up. ''Thank you Aka-'' However, realization then hit him and he resumed to being gloomy once more. ''Was that really necessary Akashicchi?''

''I apologize,'' the redhead chuckled lightly. ''I don't take back my words though. For me the effort is what counts after all.''

That managed to lift up Kise's spirits once more. ''Thank you!''

Kuroko started at the redhead in wonder. His words really did make sense after all. One could present a painting made by Leonardo da Vinci himself and a drawing made by a child to his mother alongside it and Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if Akashi would both honestly treat as of equal beauty.

After about an hour or so, when it was already past noon, the trio decided to leave the shop. Akashi informed them that his visitor should be arriving soon, so they made the bus stop their next destination. It was about half an hour away from here, just in time for the bus to leave. However, when they paid for the food and exited the shop, a rather pleasant surprise met them.

''Oooh, it's snowing!'' Kise announced cheerfully when they were finally outside. And indeed, light snow was falling from the now white sky and had already covered the area with a thin layer of it. Kuroko assumed it must have been below zero already, since the snow didn't look too mushy. To back up that assumption, light frost had already began decorating the windows of various shops. The air felt chillier than before as well. Good thing he brought gloves with him in that small bag.

''It really is,'' Akashi mumbled as he lifted his hand up and felt cold snowflakes land on it. ''It's already December 7th, so no wonder.''

''We don't get much snow around here, so it's kinda exciting, isn't it?'' Kise continued as they resumed their walk. He also took out his gloves and put them on.

''I suppose it is,'' the redhead chuckled lightly. He never quite understood what was so endearing about snow. It was cold and wet, where was the charm in that? Though he didn't voice these thoughts out, since it was only him who didn't understand.

They slowly continued their peaceful walk, Kise chatting all the way and Akashi responding from time to time. Kuroko once again satisfied himself with only listening and observing the people around them, heading to their destinations in a rush in order to hide from the now heavily falling snow. It seemed somehow relaxing to the tealnet. However, his eyes soon caught something that made his lips turn down into a slight frown.

Akashi didn't appear to be wearing any gloves. His coat also seemed too thin for this kind of weather. He probably didn't think they'd run into snow or a temperature below zero. For that reason Kuroko noticed how both of his hands, one of them tightly gripping the cane, were slightly trembling and were beginning to become a bit redder than normally. Akashi's lips were already a bit paler, which indicated that he indeed felt cold. _Jeez._ Kuroko had to do something about it.

With that thought the tealnet took off his own gloves and approached his red-haired patient from the other side, the left one, and slightly pulled on his coat.

''Akashi-san, please takes these,'' Kuroko spoke as he placed the leather gloves against Akashi's unoccupied hand. The redhead seemed a bit surprised when he felt the foreign material and took ahold of it, realizing it was gloves. ''They're slightly too big for me, so they should fit you.''

''Why are you giving me your gloves?'' Akashi asked slowly and a bit suspiciously. He couldn't really understand the other's actions all that much after all. Kise continued blabbering seemingly unaware that Akashi had stopped listening to him.

''Because you're cold and as your caretaker I must change that however I can,'' the tealnet explained.

Akashi clicked his tongue in response and grew silent for a couple of moments. He couldn't detect any audible emotions or hidden thoughts, which only irritated him further. Because of that he couldn't understand whether Kuroko acted this way out of kindness or the obligation to perform his duties.

''And what about you then?'' Akashi finally decided to ask rather impassively. It wasn't as if he honestly cared, but he hated being in someone's debt even more.

''I have pockets in my coat, I'll be fine,'' Kuroko lied smoothly. In reality he didn't. But his patients' wellbeing is a priority above all to him, so the tealnet didn't mind growing a little cold.

Akashi didn't answer anything to that. After a few moments he finally decided to accept the other's offer and slowly put on the leather gloves. They still carried the warmth from Kuroko's hands, so the redhead immediately felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. Now the handle of his cane didn't feel as cold as well.

However, Akashi couldn't shake off the feeling that Kuroko wasn't being truthful with him. He hated not knowing the other's thoughts and intentions. He was also simply suspicious from nature. That's why when the tealnet yet again resumed walking behind them, Akashi leaned to Kise and quietly whispered, ending his chatter.

''Tell me, does... Kuroko have pockets in his coat?'' he asked a bit hesitatingly.

Kise seemed a bit surprised, but nonetheless glanced over his shoulder at their caretaker, who looked rather absentminded and wasn't paying any attention to the conversation going on in front of him. The blonde noticed that his hands were hanging by his side and were slowly being affected by the cold.

''No, it doesn't look like he does,'' Kise whispered back. ''Why?''

''Nothing,'' Akashi muttered rather displeased. If Kuroko didn't have any other means of warming his hands, why then he gave away his gloves to Akashi? The redhead despised his incapability to understand such actions, though he couldn't deny that he was curious about the smaller male. Nevertheless...

''Kuroko, come here,'' Akashi spoke rather coldly, which immediately caught the said caretaker's attention, though Kise continued rambling something about his modeling agency.

''Yes, Akashi-san?'' the tealnet asked a bit reluctantly as he was once again by the other's side.

A frown crept onto the red-haired patient's lips before he continued. ''You are fully aware that I have an incredibly hard time understanding you and yet you chose to lie to me nonetheless.'' Akashi clicked his tongue in obvious annoyance. ''It's like you _wish_ for me to dislike you even further.''

Kuroko was a bit taken aback by such words. He had to first understand what exactly made the redhead so upset before he could even begin forming an answer. When he did though, the tealnet unconsciously bit his lower lip, feeling slightly anxious. He averted his gaze from Akashi and looked down.

''I apologize, but I don't think you would have accepted my offer if I had told you the truth, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko spoke honestly this time.

''You're correct, I wouldn't have,'' Akashi announced obviously displeased. If he had known he would be putting the other into an uncomfortable situation by accepting his offer, the redhead would have declined. Like mentioned before, he hated being in someone's debt. However, it didn't seem like Kuroko would be willing to take back his gloves now. If Akashi learnt anything about his new caretaker, was that he was stubborn beyond belief.

''I suppose it can't be helped,'' the red-haired man muttered before slipping off the leather glove off of his unoccupied hand with his teeth and extending it to the tealnet. ''Put this on your left hand.''

''Akashi-san, I-''

''Just listen to me,'' he snapped and Kuroko winced a bit at his tone. Understanding that it would be best to just do as he was instructed, the caretaker slowly took the glove and slipped it on his left hand. However, what happened next took the tealnet completely by surprise.

Akashi took ahold of Kuroko's right hand with his own bare one and intertwined them together. The smaller male was, to say the least, startled by such an action coming from his usually cold and distant patient. He knew how much the other disliked physical contact, so why did he...

''A-Akashi-san, you really don't have to-'' Kuroko began stuttering slightly, but he was quickly interrupted.

''I know I don't, but I don't have a choice,'' Akashi snapped yet again, though he tried to tone down his emotions. ''I despise being in someone's debt even more, so this is the only solution.''

Kuroko stared at his confusing patient for awhile before a small smile reached his pale lips. He lightly squeezed their locked hands before speaking.

''That's very considerate of you Akashi-san, thank you.'' Kuroko spoke gently, trying to sooth the other.

The said patient was slightly taken aback. He could hear the slight smile in Kuroko's voice and the gentleness that went along with it. This was honestly the first time these kind of almost inaudible emotions were directed to him by his caretaker. If only he could hear them more clearly...

''I honestly cannot understand you,'' Akashi muttered under his breath.

_But maybe that's what makes this so interesting._

* * *

It was about two o'clock when the trio finally came back to the sanitarium. The two patients immediately went to their rooms, since their visitors could be coming at any moment now and both of them didn't want to make them wait. So after escorting both of his patients back to their respective room, Kuroko made the staff room his next destination. He could very well do for a cup of hot tea at the moment. The weather outside was very chilling indeed, though the warm sensation from Akashi's hand still lingered on Kuroko's own. It was a nice feeling, the tealnet had to admit.

However, before he could reach his destination, Kuroko spotted a certain green-haired man pacing through the hallway, to which he was rather eager to speak.

''Midorima-kun, hello,'' the caretaker approached the other from behind and spoke.

The said man slightly jumped and immediately turned around. His eyes frantically searched for a moment before they landed on the small tealnet in front of him.

''Oh, Kuroko,'' Midorima greeted back slightly irritated. No one enjoyed being sneaked up on after all. ''How was the trip to the city?''

''It went well, thank you,'' Kuroko answered with a nod. ''And yours?''

''Takao kept nagging me about going to different places, even if he knew we didn't have that much time, nanodayo,'' the green-haired doctor grunted displeased. However, Kuroko could see that he didn't actually mean that. ''And honestly, I'm not even a caretaker to begin with, why does he keep irritating me with his demands?''

''Maybe he likes you,'' the tealnet shrugged as he bluntly said that.

''That's preposterous,'' Midorima snapped, though he visibly seemed slightly flustered by the other's claim. He cleared his throat and fixed his spectacles more out of habit before speaking. ''Anyway, how did everything go with Akashi?''

Kuroko sighed at that and closed his eyes momentarily. ''I can't say we're exactly on good terms.''

''That's not surprising, nanodayo,'' Midorima nodded and they slowly continued walking through the hallway. ''Given his character and requirements that it.''

''But what can I do to change that?'' Kuroko inquired with a tiny hint of desperation. ''You know that it's nearly impossible for me to change my speaking manner.''

''I know,'' the green-haired male sighed lightly at that. He thought for a few moments before speaking. ''Tell me, how have you been acting around Akashi?''

Kuroko was silent for a few seconds. ''I've been trying to speak as little as possible while fulfilling my caretaker's duties at the same time.''

''I see...'' Midorima hummed. ''As you are aware, Akashi prioritizes hearing over mostly everything else, nanodayo. Using that he understands others' thoughts and emotions and he can bend them accordingly to suit his wishes. So naturally when he met someone like you, whose voice is devoid of emotions most of the time, he couldn't help but dislike you, since he couldn't understand and control you at all. However, I don't think that lessening your speaking altogether is a good option, nanodayo,'' the doctor mused. Kuroko cast a curious yet confused glance at him, encouraging him to continue. ''Imagine this as a complex puzzle. Naturally it's going to frustrate you in the beginning, though you would also feel the need to solve it, wouldn't you? However, if you were being cut off the time for doing so, it would leave you even more frustrated. I imagine it should be something like this for Akashi, nanodayo.''

''Oh, that makes sense...'' Kuroko mumbled deep in thought. So talking irritates Akashi because he can't see through Kuroko, but not talking causes the same effect, because he can't even try to understand the other? _Jeez, he sure is a complicated one._

''However,'' Midorima suddenly brought the tealnet out of his thoughts while adjusting his spectacles. ''I believe that this could also be a chance to change Akashi.''

''Change? How?'' Kuroko inquired curiously.

''For example, if you keep showing him how you feel through actions, and not words, he would start understanding you more and maybe even shift his own actions accordingly, since he does that when it comes to speech, nanodayo.''

Kuroko pondered on Midorima's words. It was an interesting theory after all. So his best bet at the moment was to simply show his feelings through actions? It was worth a shot, maybe it would work.

''Actually,'' the tealnet suddenly spoke. ''I think something like that happened today. It started snowing on our way back and I gave Akashi my gloves to keep him warm. However, when he found out that I was then the one being cold, he came up with a solution to keep us both warm. It was very considerate from his part, even if he didn't want to admit it,'' A small smile formed on Kuroko's lips at the end. He didn't want to explain what Akashi did exactly, so he kept it to himself.

''I suppose that's a start, nanodayo,'' Midorima nodded. They were quite close to the staff room by now. ''If you keep progressing as you are, things should probably work out with Akashi.''

''Akashi?'' Suddenly a voice came from behind. It was rather smooth and masculine, though it had a tint of irritation evident in it. ''Do you, perhaps, mean _my_ Akashi?''

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I would love if you would take a few minutes of your precious time to drop down a review, they keep me motivated all day long ^^**

**Now, I just want to ask of you not to jump to any rash conclusions, though I would love to hear your thoughts nonetheless. But I feel obliged to clear out a certain point, since I know some of you might interpret it the wrong way. The scene with their hands is in no way romantic or based on any feelings of this sort, please do not think that. I hope I explained it well enough, but I still fe** **el** **like I needed to clear it out. Akashi still dislikes Kuroko and that will remain** **like this** **for awhile. Kuroko for now only wants for Akashi to accept him, since he is a caring and kind person by nature and he can't stand having a patient who dislikes him for no apparent reason. He may not act this way in canon, I can't know that, but in this story that's how he is. I don't particularly like fanfics where the ship escalates to romantic levels too quickly, jumping a few stages. Akashi and Kuroko need to become at the very least friends for now, which is a hard task on its own.** **I hope I made myself clear! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love if you would take a few minutes of your precious time to drop down a comment or just simply leave a kudo, they keep me motivated all day long ^^
> 
> Now, I just want to ask of you not to jump to any rash conclusions, though I would love to hear your thoughts nonetheless. But I feel obliged to clear out a certain point, since I know some of you might interpret it the wrong way. The scene with their hands is in no way romantic or based on any feelings of this sort, please do not think that. I hope I explained it well enough, but I still feel like I needed to clear it out. Akashi still dislikes Kuroko and that will remain like this for awhile. Kuroko for now only wants for Akashi to accept him, since he is a caring and kind person by nature and he can't stand having a patient who dislikes him for no apparent reason. He may not act this way in canon, I can't know that, but in this story that's how he is. I don't particularly like fanfics where the ship escalates to romantic levels too quickly, jumping a few stages. Akashi and Kuroko need to become at the very least friends for now, which is a hard task on its own. I hope I made myself clear! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	3. The Flavor Of Tea

''Do you, perhaps, mean my Akashi?''

The two staff members turned around as soon as they heard a voice behind them. It seems it belong to a young dark-haired man around their own age. He was wearing a plain outdoor attire, which held a small amount of snow on it and a bit on his hair as well. The man seemed slightly irritated, though that could only be seen to someone more observant. Otherwise he looked completely calm, although Kuroko didn't miss that hint of hostility in the other's gray eyes.

''Anyway, that's all I can say for now.'' Midorima ended the sudden silence as he fixed his spectacles once more and glanced at the tealnet besides him before looking at the new-comer once more. ''I must now get back to my business.''

And with that the doctor walked off, leaving the two other men in a rather tense silence. Kuroko felt a bit taken aback, but he was quick to hide it and fully faced the other.

''I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?'' The tealnet asked politely. He should find that out first before jumping to any conclusions.

''I would like to ask the same thing.'' The dark-haired male rose his eyebrows, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. ''I am Nijimura Shuuzou, a close friend of Akashi's.''

''Well then it's nice to meet you Nijimura-san.'' Kuroko lightly bowed before introducing himself. ''My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am Akashi-san's personal caretaker.''

At that the man's hostile look dropped and he visibly relaxed, lowering his arms to his sides.

''Ah, I see, of course.'' He nodded and cast a light yet polite smile at the other. ''It seems I misunderstood, sorry.''

''I apologize for causing confusion.'' Kuroko bowed once more. After he straighten up, he continued in the same polite tone. ''Are you here to visit him?''

''Yeah, I was on my way to his room, but I got a bit lost.'' Nijimura lightly chuckled a bit sheepishly, though even then he continued looking rather elegant. ''Could you, perhaps, help me?''

''Of course, follow me.'' The tealnet nodded and began making his way to the elevators, the other right behind him. While they walked in silence, Kuroko took this chance to analyze the current situation.

What confused the tealnet the most was the other's first words. _His_ Akashi? If Kuroko hadn't known any better, he would have assumed Nijimura was connected to the redhead on a level higher than just friends, but the caretaker clearly remembered how Akashi stated that he didn't have such a person in his life. Nevertheless, the black-haired male seemed overly protective of Akashi, that much was rather obvious even from just a few minutes of interaction. Kuroko quietly mused at that. For some reason he didn't suspect that his patient would have someone like that. The tealnet was now most certainly interested in this new visitor.

''We' re here .'' Kuroko announced when they finally reached room 415. After gently knocking a couple of times, the tealnet pushed the doorknob and opened it.

''Akashi-san, your visitor has arrived.'' He spoke and let the other walk in first before closing the door behind them.

The redhead in question had been once again typing on his laptop, but when the pair entered his room, he closed it and placed on the cabinet next to the bed.

''Hey Akashi, how are you?'' Nijimura spoke with a small smile as he began approaching the said patient.

''Quite decent, thank you.'' The redhead answered with a nod. Kuroko noticed that his tone didn't change too much from how it usually was, though at least it didn't have that hidden coldness, which only seemed to be directed at Kuroko.

''And are they treating you  good here?'' The black-haired man inquired once more as he sat on the edge of Akashi's bed and cast a rather  meaningful look at the tealnet.

''Well enough.'' Akashi simply answered.

''That's good to hear then.'' Nijimura cracked a small smile before turning to the caretaker. ''Kuroko-san, how about you join us? I would certainly enjoy hearing more about you and Akashi's stay here.''

''Oh, um, I don't...'' Kuroko trailed off as he closely examined his patient's expression. It didn't portray any vivid emotions, though a small frown had crept onto his lips. ''I don't want to interfere. I'll leave you two alone.''

''Please Kuroko-san, I insist.'' Nijimura spoke firmly. He looked over the different cabinets by one of the walls before standing up. ''I'll go prepare some tea.''

''No, please, you're a guest, so let me.'' Kuroko immediately spoke and moved to the teapot on one of the cabinets. It had a box of tealeaves besides it. ''I'll prepare tea for both of you and then I'll take my leave. I really don't want to hinder your visit.''

''You won't, don't worry.'' The other chuckled lightly and let the tealnet prepare the tea, still not getting back to the bed though. ''I'm sure Akashi wouldn't mind either, right?'' He looked back at the redhead.

The said man's frown only deepened by a small friction, though he remained silent, not even turning to the pair's side. Kuroko found it a bit interesting how Akashi didn't seem like he wanted or could oppose the other. However, the tealnet was observant and clever enough to get the tiny hint.

''No no, I'm certain Akashi-san would like to spend--''

''I don't mind.'' Kuroko was suddenly interrupted by the redhead in question. He glanced at the other with slight surprise visible on his expression. Akashi seemed as impassive as ever, though it looked like he was trying to fight off the coming frown. What made him say that? It was obvious to the caretaker that his patient didn't want his company in the slightest, and yet he agreed. Was it because he really couldn't oppose Nijimura that much or were there other reasons for it?.. Kuroko remembered his talk with Midorima and couldn't help but wonder. Maybe in Akashi's mind this would provide the perfect situation for an attempt to solve this complex puzzle? Or--

''Perfect then.'' Nijimura lightly beamed. ''Now there's no reason for you to leave, unless, of course, you have other matters to take care of.''

''No, I don't today.'' Kuroko spoke truthfully in a rather small voice. Just then he finished pouring the hot water into three cups. The fact that all of this was provided to almost every patient is quite convenient. ''The tea is ready.''

''Ah, should we move to the table then?'' The dark-haired man suggested and, without waiting for a confirmation, took two of the cups and carried them to a coffee table near the bed. Kuroko hesitated a bit, but in the end took the third cup and also made his way to the table. He wasn't completely sure, but for some reason the way Nijimura spoke didn't sound sincere to him. Almost as if he was hiding some sort of annoyance and Kuroko was pretty certain what could have been the reason for it. Great, now there was two people who dislike him.

''Akashi, come join us.'' Nijimura spoke as he glanced at the young man on the bed.

The said redhead clicked his tongue and stood up. Without letting any of his other emotions show, he walked around the bed and approached the coffee table, where both Nijimura and Kuroko were already seated, though the latter seemed rather on edge. Wordlessly the patient took another chair and slumped down on it.

''You seem to be in a rather foul mood today, are you sure you're alright, Akashi?'' His visitor once again spoke a bit cautiously and leaned in.

''Yes, I'm fine Shuuzou.'' The redhead nodded and managed to relax his expression and even crack a small smile. Somehow to Kuroko it looked quite forced, though he chose not to comment on it. Was the caretaker the only problem or were there any others?

''Well, remember that if something is troubling you, you can always tell me.'' Nijimura spoke in a reassuring tone and gently ruffled Akashi's hair while setting his teacup in front of the redhead with his other hand. The small flinch that came in response didn't escape Kuroko's eyes though. The tealnet made a mental note that while Akashi is not a fan of physical contact, he especially dislikes when someone touches his hair apparently. Doesn't Nijimura know that?..

After awhile Kuroko learnt quite a bit about his patient's visitor. Surprisingly or not so much, he was the one doing most of the talking. Kuroko never usually engaged in long two-sided or more conversations, he was just mostly listening, while Akashi did in fact for some reason seemed a bit out of it. He only made occasional comments here and there and answered the questions given to him, well, most of them anyway. But it wasn't as if the caretaker was complaining. It was interesting to learn more about Nijimura and his relationship with Akashi. The man was quite polite and Kuroko almost forgot how they initially met. Keyword: almost. Either way he tried to not let it get to him.

Turns out Nijimura was actually the same age as Kuroko, turning twenty six next July. He and Akashi had gone to the same high-school together, though when the latter enrolled Nijimura was already a third-year. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from becoming friends, which wasn't actually an often sight when talking about Akashi. However, when the conversation turned to this specific topic about Akashi and his relationships, Kuroko noticed how the slight frown on the redhead's lips deepened and his grip on the teacup tightened. This was enough to indicate that the patient didn't want for them to continue this topic.

''Nijimura-san, you mentioned something about basketball earlier, what middle school did you go to then?'' Kuroko took the initiative to turn the conversation away from Akashi's unwanted talk immediately after he noticed his distress. This caused the said redhead to express slight, almost unnoticeable surprise and lift his head a bit. Just after he allowed slight hints of anxiousness show, his caretaker seemed to have noticed them immediately and changed to topic while not making it look too suspicious. Truth be told, Akashi didn't expect Kuroko doing something like this. He thought that the other would want to know more about him, since the redhead refused to talk about himself, especially to the said male. Was he wrong? Or..?

''Ah, you caught that.'' Nijimura chuckled in response, though Kuroko didn't miss that sharp look that was sent his way. The man placed his head in his palm before continuing. ''The middle school I went to is quite famous in the basketball world actually. Have you ever heard of Teiko?''

''Ah, Teiko Junior High, yes, I know that school.'' Kuroko nodded and a bit of excitement broke through his voice. ''I played basketball as well, so I know what kind of powerhouse Teiko was and is.''

''Oh, really?'' Nijimura sounded a bit surprised. ''You didn't strike me for a sportsman.''

''Looks can be deceiving after all.'' Akashi suddenly spoke as he twirled the cup in his hands. He drank the last bit of tea that was in it before continuing. ''That's what I heard at least.''

''I suppose you're right.'' His visitor chuckled and straighted up.

''I imagine I don't look like one as well though?'' Akashi asked rather rhetorically as he placed his elbows on the table and set his chin on top of his interlocked fingers.

''You played basketball too, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko couldn't help but sound even just a bit surprised. It was quite unexpected after all.

''As much as my conditions let me, yes.'' The redhead mumbled. He tilted his head a bit to the side and continued. ''Are you surprised?''

''A little.'' The caretaker admitted. He didn't quite know how he should have answered though and the other's expression didn't help at all. Somehow Kuroko was beginning to understand how Akashi should feel every time he hears the other's voice. The redhead was incredibly hard to read. ''Though I suppose I probably shouldn't have been. Akashi-san seems like that kind of person who could accomplish anything he'd put his mind to.''

''Do I now...'' The redhead in question mumbled under his breath. It almost sounded a bit bitter though.

''Spot on, Kuroko.'' Nijimura cast a rather prideful smile at the patient. ''Akashi can in fact accomplish almost anything despite his disability. Always best and always first. He has proven that from a very young age from I heard.''

''That...'' Kuroko started, but he paused for a moment and examined the redhead's in question reaction to this praise. It didn't even take his knowledge about psychology to immediately notice that something was off. Normally people would seem proud or even a bit embarrassed to such praises, but Akashi's expression didn't portray any of these emotions. It was rather empty actually, monotonic even. That made Kuroko wonder and change his response. ''...sounds very exhausting actually. It must have been incredibly hard, even though I know almost nothing about Akashi-san. It would be for anyone. You shouldn't push yourself too much, Akashi-san.''

The said redhead's colorless eyes widened in surprise at the caretaker's words. Now this was the first time he heard anything similar to _that_. Usually people would only sound fascinated and impressed,  definitely not... However, Kuroko's words also made something inside Akashi boil with irritation and anger for reasons he himself didn't quite understand or didn't want to admit.

''You're right, you don't know anything, so you shouldn't speak.'' The redhead snapped, which made Kuroko wince a bit. What did he say wrong? However, from Akashi's reaction the tealnet could easily understand that there was definitely a bigger picture he wasn't seeing. The redhead closed his eyes and placed his forehead on top of his interlocked hands, hiding his face from the pair. A quiet murmur escaped Akashi's lips after that, which Kuroko figured was more to himself. ''You shouldn't speak like that...''

Even though Akashi was nothing but cold to him from the very start, Kuroko couldn't help but feel a wave of empathy for the redhead wash over him at the sight for unknown reasons. There was  _definitely_ something Kuroko wasn't seeing and he sincerely wished he could. However, it looked like it would be very hard to find out what exactly.

Nijimura coughed lightly to end the awkward silence before he spoke. ''Does anyone want more tea? I see your cups are empty already.''

And so the conversation between mostly Nijimura and Kuroko continued. Akashi resumed being the nonchalant listener, though this time he didn't comment on anything.  The tealnet obviously set him off somehow, so Kuroko didn't dare to ask anything as well. He sincerely hoped he hadn't just made the situation between them worse, though that seemed to be just the case. Midorima was right, they definitely didn't mix. It almost looked like that however Kuroko may try or whatever he did only worsened their relationship, if there was any to begin with. The caretaker was trying his best to understand the other, but it didn't seem to be working in his favor.

It was before long Kuroko noticed what time it was. Truth be told, he felt a bit relieved, since he could finally get out of the tense atmosphere even for just a bit.

''I'm sorry, Nijimura-san, but visiting hours are over.'' The tealnet spoke as he looked at the wall mirror above the door. A thought then hit him and caretaker unconsciously bit his lower lip. ''I apologize for taking up your time with Akashi-san.''

''Don't, it was very interesting conversing with you and learning more about Akashi's caretaker after all.'' Nijimura chuckled in response. ''I'll have more opportunities in the future. That reminds me, how long will Akashi be held here?''

''If nothing changes, he should be staying here until the twenty-eighth of January.''

''Ah, I see.'' Nijimura nodded and stood up. He looked at the seated redhead before speaking. ''I'll come next Sunday too, since my schedule is free enough at the moment. Maybe we'll be able to visit the city then.''

Akashi nodded, not turning his head at his visitor. ''I'll be waiting then.''

''Of course.'' Nijimura beamed and once again ruffled the other's red locks. ''Take care.''

Akashi didn't respond to that. He was just seemingly waiting until he'll be left alone. Today he definitely wasn't in a good mood for some reason.

As Nijimura approached the door, he stopped in front of it and turned to rather tense tealnet, who wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do now.

''Kuroko, could you perhaps show me the way out? I'm afraid I'll get lost again.''

''Ah, of course.'' The said caretaker nodded and got to his feet, afterwards quickly following the other to the exit. However, before going o ut he hesitated for a moment and turned around. ''Akashi-san, I'll come back soon and tidy everything up. You should get some rest.''

Knowing that he won't  get and answer anyway, Kuroko walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Now it was only him and Nijimura.  For some reason that didn't make the caretaker feel any more relaxed.

''Follow me then.'' Kuroko spoke and began leading the other towards the exit. However, for some reason he had a suspicion that Nijimura did in fact know the way out. 

The pair walked together in silence for most of the walk. That is, until they were near the exit. Nijimura then suddenly slowed down his pace and Kuroko couldn't help but think that the other had something on his mind. That much was obvious enough. From what the tealnet could gather while conversing with him was that Nijimura was a lot more sharp than he let on. Some of his questions and answers were very thought out. It looked like most of the time he just observed Kuroko's reaction, as if studying him, which made the caretaker feel all the more tense around that man.

''Kuroko,'' Nijimura suddenly spoke, gaining the other's attention. The tealnet turned his head to him, gesturing for him to continue. ''There is actually something I didn't mention in out conversations, and that was because I wanted to learn more about you before approaching this topic.''

Now the man had all of Kuroko's attention, though he remained silent. Somehow the caretaker knew what this was going to be about, he wasn't that dense after all.

''I suppose it must have sounded strange to you when I called Akashi mine, right?'' Nijimura chuckled lightly, though he still didn't look at the other.

''A little.'' Kuroko admitted with a tiny nod. They were already near the main entrance.

''Well, I feel like I need to clear it up. Don't misunderstand anything. There's nothing like  _that_ going on between us, that much should have been clear from Akashi's actions.'' The black-haired man continued, though Kuroko had figured this much. ''However, it still wouldn't be correct to call us mere friends. From the moment I saw him, Akashi became my main center of attention. Even though he had managed to fool everyone else, I could see that he just screamed he needed someone to look after him. And I took that position.  Even after I finished high-school and went to collage, I still visited him every day I could and made sure he was alright. I just felt as if it was my duty to look after him, since he didn't exactly have anyone else like that. Yes, it wouldn't be correct to call us just friends. The attachment I feel is too great. However, I don't normally tell this to just anyone.'' At the Nijimura stopped walking and turned completely to Kuroko. His calm expression changed into a serious one. ''You'll be directly responsible for his care for two months. Fail at that, and you'll see just how scary I can become.''

T ruth be told, this was pretty much what Kuroko expected after he made the conclusion that the two weren't related romantically. Nijimura basically acted like an over-protective older brother. It would be interesting to find out what was Akashi's view on this though.

''Don't worry Nijimura-san, I always try to make my patients' stays here as best as possible, Akashi-san is no exception.  There isn't any need to worry. '' Kuroko answered with a small bow. Maybe he should  have felt even a bit intimidated,  but it took more effort to break through the tealnet's walls. ''It was a pleasure meeting you, Nijimura-san, have a safe trip home.''

''Same for me.'' The other nodded, his expression yet again being a calm and composed one. It didn't seem like he was convinced, but at the moment there wasn't anything Kuroko could do about that. ''Farewell.''

And with that Akashi's visitor left. Kuroko released a small sigh of relief that he was unaware he was holding it. All these interactions really exhausted him. The caretaker wouldn't want anything else more than to just go to the staff room, lay on one of the couches there and think about his life choices, but alas, he had his job to do, no matter how tiring it may be.  Or taxing.

Kuroko lightly shook his head and turned around, making his next destination Akashi's room. He was very well aware that the other wished for his presence the least, but the tealnet also couldn't just leave like that. Besides, he still had to clean up their cups. Kuroko made a mental note to get a different kind of tea, since that one wasn't the best. Maybe he could somehow find out what tea Akashi liked?.. However, for some reason that thought made Kuroko a bit irritated. He was honestly trying his best to please the redhead, but the other still refused to act anything besides cold towards the tealnet. Wasn't it a bit unfair that Akashi acted like that just because Kuroko couldn't freely express his emotions since--

No, he shouldn't think like that. Akashi was his patient now, and as a caretaker it was Kuroko's duty to make his stay here as comfortable as possible. Besides, the redhead really did intrigue the other. He was indeed a very mysterious man.

Soon enough Kuroko was once again in front of Akashi's room. With a deep sigh, the caretaker opened the door after a few knocks and walked in, only to find the redhead seated in the same position as before. He still had his hands interlocked with his chin placed on top of them. The patient made no reaction to Kuroko's visit, to which the tealnet was more or less used to by now.

Not really knowing what to say, the caretaker made his way to the table and took the empty cups. Without a word he brought them to the sink and, after tossing out the wet tealeaves, began cleaning the cups with a gentle stream of warm water. However, when he was near the end, the tealnet heard how Akashi stood up and walked somewhere in the room before making his way to him. When Kuroko finally turned the water off, he noticed that the redhead was right next to him and was holding a towel with one hand while the other was extended to Kuroko, silently asking for a cup. The caretaker was about to protest and say that Akashi should just leave everything to him, but quickly changed his mind, since that would probably irritate the redhead even more. Instead, he asked a question he was meaning to from before.

''What kind of tea do you like the most, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko spoke as he handed one wet cup to the said man. Noticing Akashi's unchanged impassive expression with no indications of answering, the tealnet quickly added. ''I apologize, you don't need to--''

''Jasmine.'' The redhead interrupted him with the same nonchalant tone as he swiftly continued drying the cup. Not before long he was already asking for the next one.

''I see.'' Kuroko answered with a small smile, still observing the man next to him. ''It does indeed have a nice flavor.''

Silence once again enveloped them after that and only the quiet cup scrubbing could be heard. Kuroko tried to think up of something to ask, but in the end decided against it. It was good enough that Akashi had decided to answer him without any unnecessary comments and the silence right now was quite comforting. However, just as the redhead was finishing the last cup, it was broken by the male in question.

''And you?'' A low murmur escaped Akashi's lips and it almost sounded a bit forced. Nonetheless, Kuroko was taken aback by the other's sudden question. It was honestly the first time Akashi _asked_ _him_ about his own life. Did this mean that, contrary to what Kuroko thought, he was actually making progress with the redhead? Even if it didn't sound sincere, it was still a start, right?

''I enjoy most tea, though my favorite would have to be chamomile.'' Kuroko answered after a moment with a small smile. It was nice to have Akashi take interest in him, even if it was forced. ''My mother used to make it to me when I was younger, though I don't drink it as often now...''

Akashi was slightly taken aback by the hint of bitterness evident in the other's voice. However, he'll have the time to dwell on that later.

''Chamomile?'' The redhead asked with a small frown on his lips. ''Never tried it.''

''Oh, really? It has a rather peculiar flavor, but if made correctly it's very enjoyable. It's very healthy too.''

''At least it's healthier than vanilla milkshakes.''

''Are you, perhaps, worrying about my health, Akashi-san?''

''Not at all. That's supposed to be your job.''

''I guess so.'' A light chuckle escaped Kuroko's lips. ''Well I do indeed worry about _your_ health, Akashi-san, and not just because it's my job.''

''Right...'' Akashi muttered under his breath. Something seemed to be bothering him, though Kuroko decided not to ask this time, or rather, not to push his luck too much. The tealnet wanted to ask a bit about Nijimura, but he supposed they had enough interactions for today, best not to ruin it.

Kuroko glanced at the clock before speaking.

''It's almost dinner time.''

''I'll pass, I'm not hungry.'' Akashi murmured and began making his way back to the bed. Kuroko figured he just probably wanted to be alone for now. Of course, as a caretaker he was obliged to make sure the patients eat their food, but Kuroko supposed he could let this one time slide.

''Okay. Have a good rest then, Akashi-san.'' The tealnet spoke when he was near the door and exited the room, without hearing a response. He figured he could this chance to escort Kise instead of Akashi this time. That should make the blonde happy.

*

Kuroko had initially thought that Akashi's mood would be better the next morning, but it was proven to be wrong when the caretaker came to escort the redhead to the dinning hall. For reasons at the moment unknown Akashi seemed even more down than yesterday and Kuroko was pretty certain that couldn't just be because of him. The tealnet was set on finding out what, even though that probably wasn't the best course of action.

''Forgive me for asking, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko started a bit hesitantly as they were already halfway to the dinning hall. ''But did something happen? You seem very down.'' After a moment of thinking he added. ''You don't have to answer if you don't want to.''

''I don't, but I suppose I could.'' The redhead sighed and the frown on his lips deepened. ''No matter how much I search, I just can't find a specific book I wish to read in Braille's writing. Audio is not an option too.''

''Oh, I see.'' Kuroko murmured. He was silent for a moment before speaking once more. ''If I may ask, what is the title of that book?''

'''Winter Meadows'.''

The tealnet only hummed in response. He hadn't heard of this story, and seeing how much he knew about literature, it meant that this wasn't a known story. Maybe it's very old? He could look into it later.

There was a slight change in Akashi's schedule today. The physiotherapy specialist that is in charge of Akashi's treatment in that area had urgent business to attend to today, so a substitute one was appointed. It was none other than a certain green-haired doctor, who wasn't too pleased with the extra work. However, it was Akashi after all, so he figured this was a chance to clear up a few certain points with the redhead. That's why almost immediately after breakfast Midorima was already waiting for the conflicted pair to come, since Akashi's time for physiotherapy on Mondays was very early. A box of wet wipes laid next to him on the desk, Cancer's lucky item for today. Even after all those years he still didn't drop that strange habit and he wasn't planning on doing it anytime in the near future.

Soon enough a few knocks resonated through the room and the door opened, revealing Kuroko with his patient.

''Good morning Midorima-kun.'' The tealnet spoke as he let Akashi walk in after him.

The said male nodded in response and stood up from his chair. ''Same to you.''

''I'll come back to get you after half an hour, Akashi-san.'' Kuroko informed the redhead and, with a nod to the doctor, exited the room.

''My, I certainly didn't expect to meet you here, Shintarou.'' Akashi broke the silence and cracked a small yet amused smile, placing his cane against the nearest wall. ''I assumed you would be working at a hospital, not a sanitarium.''

''That was my original plan, but it got off-course during last year in collage, nanodayo.'' Midorima responded as he walked over to one of the treatment tables, which was used for magnet therapy. Hearing his footsteps, Akashi followed his accordingly.

''Oh, and what made you change your mind?'' The redhead inquired as Midorima began setting the device up.

The green-haired doctor was silent for a moment and only focused on the task at hand. He was a bit hesitant in answering at first, but decided to do so anyway in the end.

''Let's just say I couldn't refuse this... rather generous offer.''

''I see.'' Akashi hummed in response. ''I didn't realize they payed sanitarium doctors well enough for you to change your plans.''

''Usually they don't.'' Midorima clicked his tongue as he finally finished setting everything up. ''You could say Kuroko and I were special cases, nanodayo. You can lay down on the table now.''

''Is that so?'' Akashi murmured and did as told. _The surface is cold._

''If he didn't tell you anything, I shouldn't as well, nanodayo.''

''I didn't ask anything.''

''I know you well enough to figure that out, Akashi.'' Midorima stated with a sigh as he adjusted the table, so the round magnet would be in the right place above the redhead.

''Right... You always did somehow manage to read me.'' Akashi chuckled lightly in response. ''Speaking of which, are you still practicing your piano skills?''

''Occasionally, nanodayo. My mother seems to have a habit of reminding me to do that.'' The green-haired doctor muttered and finally turned on the device. ''I suppose you do so as well.''

''Of course.''

''As expected, nanodayo.''

''Your mother also calls me once in awhile to ask about that. Such a sweet woman.''

''Right...'' Midorima murmured under his breath as he made his way back to the desk where a file of documents awaited him. Sure, using a computer would have been much easier, but at the moment he didn't have such luxury.

After about ten minutes of silence, in which only Midorima's pen and the low buzzing of the magnet were heard, the green-haired doctor decided to start a topic he has been meaning to for awhile now.

''Nijimura visited you yesterday, correct?'' He spoke without lifting his head from the papers.

''He did.'' Akashi answered nonchalantly, before which a low hum could have been heard.

''So you two are still keeping in touch, nanodayo?''

''I suppose.''

Only Midorima's scribbling could have been heard for a few moments before the said male decided to speak once more.

''How did he cope with your caretaker? Knowing Nijimura I assume he should have invited him to stay with you two as well, nanodayo.''

''Always the sharp one, aren't you.'' Akashi answered with a dry chuckle. ''I can't really say, I wasn't paying attention most of the time. Fine I suppose.''

''Oh? That doesn't sound like you.'' The older male stopped his writing and lifted his green eyes to look at the red-haired patient. ''Although from what Kuroko told me, it seems you two don't exactly get along, nanodayo.''

Akashi remained silent after that. Midorima was in fact one of the sharpest people he knew and even Akashi himself sometimes had trouble keeping him in the dark. This case was no different. After all, sometimes silence can speak more than words.

Midorima sighed and placed down his pen. He interlocked his hands on the table and continued observing the other through his spectacles.

''I would like to check my theory with you if you wouldn't mind, nanodayo'' He spoke after awhile. Not hearing anything in response, he took that as a sign to continue. ''I understand why you dislike Kuroko, like I said, I know you well enough, nanodayo. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the main emotion you feel towards him frustration?''

Akashi hummed for a few moments before answering. ''Do enlighten me on your reasons for assuming that.''

''You can't understand him, can you, nanodayo. It makes you frustrated because you don't know what he is thinking or feeling and so you can't bend the situations to your will, nanodayo. Am I wrong?''

''Is suppose not.'' Akashi murmured under his breath, though the doctor managed to catch it. ''You can't blame me though.''

''I guess I can't, nanodayo.'' Midorima sighed in response and continued his paperwork. After a few moments he spoke again though. ''However, if only you'd allow it, that could change, nanodayo.''

''Really now...'' The redhead muttered. A light chuckle escaped his lips then and he cracked a small smile. ''You're not usually this... caring, Shintarou. Did the sanitarium life change you this much?''

''I am not, I only think it would be troublesome for me if both of you were in foul mood for two months, nanodayo.'' Midorima snapped to that. ''I work with Kuroko, remember? And for some godforsaken reason the superiors think that I'm some kind of babysitter, which means if he gets in trouble, I get in trouble too, nanodayo.''

''Seems rather tough, I don't envy you.'' A teasing smirk appeared on Akashi's lips. However, it soon disappeared and a slightly irritated expression took it's place. ''Still, no matter your reasons, I'll have to ask you to leave my life to me. I don't need another person who always interferes with everything I do.''

A sigh escaped Midorima's lips before he answered. ''You never change, do you, nanodayo.''

''Same goes to you.''

After that silence enveloped them once again. There wasn't much time left for Akashi's magnet therapy anyway. It was the only kind of treatment he had concerning this kind of physiotherapy today. Soon enough a loud beep echoed through the silent room, indicating the end of the magnetic session. This kind of physiotherapy was used to make one's body a bit stronger, and for people suffering from epilepsy it's quite a beneficial thing. Not that you can stop drinking medicine after that.

Midorima made his way over to the device and turned it off. He then repositioned the table from the magnet, so that Akashi could easily get up. These kind of sessions were quite boring for the patients, but it wasn't as if they could do much about it. Usually they only spent the slow minutes in silence, waiting for that annoying yet relieving beep.

After Akashi had gotten off the table, he turned to the green-haired doctor and cracked a small smile before speaking.

''Since we'll be in the same facility for quite awhile, why don't you join me in a game of shogi sometime? It was always fun playing with you.''

''Even if you would win every single time?''

''Yes, even if I would win every single time.'' The redhead chuckled and walked over to one of the walls where his cane was leaning against the hard material. ''So what do you say, Shintarou? For old times' sake?''

''We're still not that old, nanodayo.'' Midorima clicked his tongue as he returned to his desk. Just then a few knocks resonated through the room and the door opened, revealing a certain tealnet.

''Are you ready to go, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko spoke a bit hesitantly as he held the door wide open for his patient. The said redhead only nodded and was beginning to leave the room when a low murmur caught his ears.

''Though I don't see why not, nanodayo.''

A small smirk appeared on Akashi's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally finished this. Took me awhile. With school starting in two days I'll have even less time, though I'll still try to update was soon as possible, so stay with me!
> 
> Now, I would like to point out something. Here physiotherapy and kinesitherapy are different things. When I talk about the former, I mean that kind of treatment with all sorts of devices, for example magnets. When I'll talk (maybe) about kinesitherapy, I'll mean physical kind of treatment based on movements. Just wanted to clear this up.
> 
> I apologize if you expected something different, but this is how I chose to go and I hope you don't mind that! Please oh please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I know this would probably be asking too much, but if you have any possible theories in mind about, let's say, Kuroko's past or something like that, I would love to hear it ^-^ 'Till next time!


	4. Wonders In Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your continued support! I really really appreciate it! Every single reader is precious to me, I'm not even talking about the comments, which always lift my mood up and leave me grinning. Thank you very much again!  
> I actually wanted to point something out. This fanfic will sort of be made from two parts: December and January. December will be focused a bit more on Kuroko, while January a bit more on Akashi (kinda ironic if you think about it). At least that's what I'm planning for now. It shouldn't change though.

''Oh, his birthday is near.''

Kuroko was just going through some of Akashi's files when he noticed that this certain patient will be turning twenty-three in a bit less than two weeks. December 20 th will be Saturday this year, which probably means that if Akashi is going to somehow celebrate it, it will probably happen on Sunday, the day after. Was this good or not for Kuroko, he couldn't decide at the moment. Either way,  Akashi was in his care and the tealnet always made sure his patients received birthday gifts if such a day ever came during their stay, so Akashi couldn't be an exception. Besides, it felt like even just a little bit of pro gr ess was happening between them, so he couldn't stop now.

Kur oko leaned back in his seat and looked up from the files at the gray ceiling. What would Akashi like? He practically didn't know anything about the patient, more less his likes or dislikes. He couldn't just ask him as well. It wasn't a guaranteed chance that the redhead will answer at all and it could look a bit suspicious.

The caretaker released a sigh and turned back to the files. It won't do any good for him to think too much at the moment, it's almost certain he won't come up with anything good with what he had now. The tealnet could just hope he'll think of something in the next few days.

-.-

Wednesday s were always a bit looser to Kuroko when it came to his work. On this day of the week he could leave earlier than usual. However, the caretaker didn't think that it will stay that way when he got Akashi as his new patient. Turns out it actually did. On Wednesdays Kuroko only had to stay until after lunch and he was free from then. One of the substitute caretakers would finish escorting the blind patient where he needed to go, so the tealnet could do whatever he wished from then. So usually Wednesday was the day he would go and visit the library, where he was part of a literature club there. It was small though and only consisted of some of Kuroko's former classmates.  Nevertheless, the tealnet enjoyed these meetings very much. 

That is why Kuroko was now seated at one of the buses that drove to the city. This day was a little bit warmer than the last Sunday and now a mix of rain and snow was pouring down on the face of Earth. The caretaker couldn't do anything else besides gaze through the window at the rather depressing sight and just think about all of the matters he had to deal with at work.  Truth be told, he always felt a little bit anxious about his leaving patients in someone else's care, but he knew he had to just trust them. Besides, he and that caretaker were acquaintances, so Kuroko pretty much knew him. Still, one thing  continued to unnerve him. What if Akashi would immediately be on better terms with that caretaker than him? But the tealnet couldn't change anything now anyway,  so worrying wouldn't do any good.

After about half an hour the bus finally stopped at the center of the city. Kuroko's apartment was a bit further from here, so he usually had to take another bus  to travel there. Good thing that at least the library was n't far from his living place. His classmates' usual meeting time on Wednesdays were half past five, so Kuroko had more than an hour to get home and prepare himself.

The caretaker's apartment was rather small. He lived alone, so he didn't need a bigger one, besides, the rent was cheaper. Kuroko always wanted a dog to keep him company at his quiet home, but he didn't have enough time to take care of it. Actually, when Kuroko was assigned to Akashi, his working schedule changed drastically. Now almost all of his work was focused solemnly on the sanitarium. The tealnet felt a bit anxious because of that, since this was the first actual change in a few years, but he knew that it won't last forever. Once Akashi is gone, he'll return to his usual work routine.

Kuroko was never a genius cook. At home he only prepared simple, small meals for himself and that was enough. To put it bluntly, the tealnet just didn't dare to try to make something more extravagant, because he only certainly knew how to boil eggs. Sure, one couldn't live completely on eggs, so when Kuroko started living alone, he also had to learn a few more recipes. However, today the caretaker didn't feel like cooking, so when he got home he only roasted a couple of toast and made some tea.  Kuroko still had quite a lot of time before everyone meets, but since he had nothing better to do, the tealnet decided to go to the library earlier. Who knows, maybe they have some new books.

I t was very convenient for Kuroko that the library was only two streets away, so even in this weather he got there in under ten minutes. The tealnet always loved that place. The warm air and the smell of book s greeted everyone that ventured in and Kuroko immediately felt more at home than he did at his apartment the moment he stepped in. Releasing a small breath, the young male folded his umbrella and moved further in.

There weren't a lot of people at the library most of the time and today was no different. No one probably wanted to go out in this awful weather and Kuroko couldn't blame them. Still, a few enthusiasts were present here and there, like always. However, his favorite seat was left unoccupied, to which the caretaker and began heading after greeting the librarian. He glanced at the wall clock above one of the shelves and noted that he still had at least half an hour before the rest  had to come. In total they were  five and all of them were former classmates.

When Kuroko reads time always fly by fast and he doesn't even notice it. It's so relieving sometimes to dive into someone else's problems without having to do anything with them than deal with your own. Books provide just that. An escape from reality, an escape from sometimes depressing reality. But still, no one can dwell on that for too long, especially not Kuroko this time. Before he knew it, that half an hour flew by quickly and after lifting his eyes from the yellowed pages, the tealnet noticed that a couple of his former classmates were already beginning to arrive.  The place where Kuroko was resting at the moment was actually all of their meeting point, so the two people began heading in this direction, though one of them had his eyes plastered on the pages of some light novel. 

''Oh, are we the only ones here already?'' The brown-haired one questioned as he looked around when both of them had arrived. His eyes seem to miss Kuroko yet again, though the latter couldn't blame him. He was a bit blocked by the table and other armchairs. It was easy to miss the tealnet when he blended in with the environment  this well.

''Hello, Furihata-kun, Mayuzumi-kun.'' Kuroko decided to speak and closed the novel he was reading earlier before placing in on the table in front of him. That book will have to wait.

''Ah, Kuroko-kun?!'' Furihata jumped back a bit at the sudden – to him – appearance of one of his friends. However, being used to it, he quickly composed himself. The second one, Mayuzumi, only lifted his gray eyes from the light novel, though he didn't look surprised at all. ''Now that's a rare event. It's been awhile since you came.'' Furihata smiled at the tealnet. The pair took two vacant seats besides the other and Mayuzumi, seemingly not interested in the conversation, directed his attention to the book before him once more.

''Yes, I apologize for that, but I've been assigned to a new patient that requires special care on top of everything else, so I didn't have any time to come.'' Kuroko explained. ''I probably won't have enough time to come this month again.''

''Oh, I see.'' Furihata nodded as he spoke a bit more seriously. ''We understand. You have a busy schedule after all. How is your new patient?''

''Honestly speaking, a bit troublesome.'' The tealnet released a light sigh, but shook his head afterwards. ''It doesn't matter. I shouldn't impose by problems on you, sorry.''

''No no, it's fine, I would like to help however I can.'' The other quickly said reassuringly and leaned in a bit. ''Tell me, is there anything we can help you with?''

Kuroko was slow to answer that and decided to ponder on those words for a bit. Did he need any help? With what would he need help? Furihata did know a lot about books and people associated with them... Wait a moment.

''Actually,'' The tealnet started a bit slowly, which immediately caught the other's attention. ''Do you know anyone that could know where to find rare novels in Braille's writing?''

''Why would you need a book in Braille's writing?'' This time it was Mayuzumi who spoke, though he still didn't lift his eyes from the page. ''You're not going blind, are you?''

No one could tell in what way that was meant, since the male's expression was as blank as a white page and his tone was just as well. One thing was certain: Mayuzumi was definitely not worried. He would probably be amused if Kuroko did go blind, since that would be something that would draw some colors into his gray life.

''No, it's... for a friend.'' Kuroko decided to say. Sure, he and Akashi were still quite far from that, but the tealnet would really like to become friends with him in the future.

''I didn't know you have a blind friend.'' Furihata wondered curiously.

''What, do you know his waist size?'' Mayuzumi commented with a hint of sarcasm. ''You can't know everything about a person.''

''I guess you're right.'' The brunet mumbled as a small blush tainted his cheeks.

''It's fine, I only met him recently.'' Kuroko explained with a small smile. ''And his birthday is near, so I decided to look for a book he wants.''

''That's a great idea.'' Furihata nodded and beamed at the tealnet. ''Though I don't think I know anyone like that... Ah, wait, didn't Mitobe bring that limited-edition book in Braille's writing the other day for us to see? I wonder where he got that...''

Just as he said that, the library door opened with a creek and two people entered the warm place. The trio on the armchairs directed their attention there and saw how the rest of their little group were already heading their way.

''Koganei, Mitobe, hello!'' Furihata greeted the two cheerfully when they were close enough.

''Hey!'' Koganei replied with a grin while Mitobe just waved slightly. ''What do we have today?''

''Well, for one, we have Kuroko-kun finally.'' The brunet chuckled as he glanced at the mentioned male to his side.

''Hello.'' The tealnet spoke with a small smile. He had missed this kind of meetings.

''Ah, you finally made it!'' Koganei beamed cheerfully at the other after the initial shock had passed.

They all engaged in a light conversation after that, though Mayuzumi only made some comments here and there, since his light novel seemed more interesting than the people around him. Not that anyone seemed surprised, that's just how the gray-haired male was. However, after awhile, Furihata suddenly remembered his small talk with Kuroko from before.

''Oh, by the way,'' He spoke, gaining everyone's attention. ''Mitobe, do you remember when you brought that rare book in Braille's writing sometime in the past? Where did you get it?''

The said man made a few small gestures and Koganei was quick to translate it.

''He says a friend lent it to him, since his sister has a whole collection of book in Braille's writing, even though she's not blind.'' Koganei spilled everything out so quickly that the rest almost didn't manage to keep up.

''Where could I find that friend of yours?'' Kuroko asked this time curiously.

''He says he's in rehabilitation right now.'' Koganei answered immediately after Mitobe gestured something. ''Oh! He also says that he's in the same sanitarium you work at!''

''Oh, well that's convenient.'' The tealnet mumbled a bit surprised, though he didn't mind it at all. Quite the opposite actually. ''What is your friend's name if I may ask? I'm looking for a rare book for a friend of mine.''

Mitobe once again gestured something and Koganei translated it. ''He says he's name is Takao Kazunari.''

''Takao-san?'' Kuroko asked surprised. ''I know him.''

''Now that's _really_ convenient then.'' Furihata chuckled.

''I'd say a bit too much.'' Mayuzumi muttered, still focused more on his book.

''Oh don't be such a downer, Mayuyu!'' Koganei lightly slapped the other on the back while grinning. The light novel in the latter's hands flew out onto the floor in the process.

''For the last time, do not call me that.'' He snapped while bending down to pick up his book. ''I'm just saying it's so convenient that it almost feels like according to a script.''

''Oooh, what if we all are just someone's imagination?'' Koganei wondered out loud, seemingly interested in the topic, though still with a hint of humor.

''Don't say things like that, it's scary thinking about it.'' Furihata chuckled nervously while awkwardly scratching his cheek.

''Either way, that only works out better for me, so I'm not complaining.'' Kuroko shrugged. ''Besides, it's not even certain that I'll find that book I'm looking for. I'm not sure if it even exists in Braille's writing, it's just a chance.''

''Well, I hope you find what you're looking for.'' Furihata beamed at him.

''If not, there's always vodka.'' Mayuzumi commented as he turned a page, completely serious.

''I don't think he'd like that...'' Kuroko mumbled. He cringed internally when he imagined what would Akashi's reaction be if he actually gave him vodka. Better not...

The rest of their free time was spent discussing mostly about their own lives or books they've read recently, not going back to the previous topic. All in all it was an enjoyable evening, for Kuroko at least. Still, he always felt that slight anxiousness and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-.-

''Midorima-kun, good morning.''

The mentioned doctor slightly jumped in his seat at the sudden greeting from his side, but his surprise quickly changed into irritation and the only thing he could do was sigh.

''Morning, Kuroko.'' He mumbled, not glancing at the other and continuing typing information into his computer. ''Do you need anything, nanodayo?''

''Actually, would it be possible to meet Takao-san today?''

Midorima finally lifted his eyes from the bright screen and looked at the caretaker besides him.

''Why do you need him, nanodayo?''

''I need to talk to him. Did you know that he has a  sister ?'' Kuroko asked while glancing at  a n aeroplane model besides the green-haired doctor on the desk.  Probably Midorima's lucky item for today.

''He may have mentioned it, nanodayo.'' He answered indifferently, directing his attention back to the computer.

''Will I be able to meet Takao-san today?'' The tealnet asked again.

Midorima released a sigh. ''Alright. Even though, as I've mentioned many times before, I'm not his caretaker, I'll arrange it, nanodayo.''

''Thank you.''

As Midorima informed Kuroko later, the most appropriate time for a visit would be after dinner, since most treatment sessions would be already finished. That worked out for the tealnet as well; the evenings are mostly free for him anyway, because Akashi rarely has any activities later. So it was decided that with Midorima's escort Kuroko will be able to visit Takao after dinner. But first things first.

After doing his usual routine of softly knocking three times, Kuroko opened the door to Akashi's room when dinner time had finally come. The patient inside seemed to had been talking on the phone, but he quickly ended the call as soon as Kuroko walked in. He, of course, still didn't trust the other enough to let him listen to his more private conversations it seems. Not that the caretaker was surprised. The progress the two were making was just slightly visible and to only those with more observation skills.

''Are you ready to go, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked as gently as he could. As time passed he figured he should try talking to the other more softly, even if he couldn't easily express emotion. That was all he could do for now.

''Yes.'' The redhead simply answered and, after placing his phone in one of the drawers and retrieving his cane, walked over to Kuroko. Akashi finally began verbally expressing affirmation rather than just slightly nodding or ignoring the questions altogether. True, those answers were dry and distant, but at least they were something, for what Kuroko was inwardly glad. It seems his efforts did manage to create a crack in that thick ice.

''How are you feeling today, Akashi-san?'' The tealnet asked carefully when they were already walking through the hallway to the lifts.

''Fine, I suppose.'' He shrugged in response.

''That's good to hear then.''

After Kuroko had gotten over the initial fear of somehow displeasing Akashi even further, he stopped his lack of talk and now spoke even if it wasn't necessary. Silence won't do him any good anyway. Midorima was probably right about him being a complex puzzle, because ever since Kuroko decided to try out that theory, the results were quite good. Akashi didn't seem as irritated now every time the tealnet spoke after awhile, though he was still way too far from 'nice'.

''Did you find that book you were looking for?'' Kuroko decided to ask carefully. He needed to confirm it.

A frown appeared on Akashi's face at the question and he visibly seemed more annoyed now. Obviously this topic wasn't one of his favorites. ''No. I doubt I will. Such a waste.''

''I see.'' Kuroko mumbled in response. He didn't say anything further and just inwardly hoped that he'll be more lucky.

Soon enough they were near the dining hall and the smell of today's meals reached them. Kuroko couldn't quite place it, since it was rather rare, but he noticed how his patient's expression changed into a sour one and he slowed down his pace, making the other do so as well.

''What's the matter, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound as if he was prying, but he did have to know.

''Seaweed.'' A single word left the redhead's mouth, though it was full of such disgust that it even send shivers down the caretaker's spine. To anyone with a pair of eyes or ears it was more than obvious that Akashi disliked seaweed immensely.

''Ah, it's probably soba soup then. The kitchen sometimes make it.'' Kuroko commented, studying the other's expression further. He decided to confirm that earlier theory, even if unnecessary questions irritated the redhead. ''But you dislike seaweed, correct?''

Akashi didn't answer anything to that, just slightly nodded. By now they had almost stopped due to him slowing the pace further and further.

''I wish to skip dinner today.'' Akashi announced when they finally stopped completely. They were not far from the dinning hall and other patients and caretakers were walking around them there.

''I'm sorry, Akashi-san, but you shouldn't do that again.'' Kuroko answered carefully and as gently as his stubborn voice let him. Akashi had to consume his nutritions, he couldn't skip dinner just because he disliked something. Usually the only reason for not coming to the dining hall are due to health problems.

''I will not eat seaweed.'' Akashi said with unwavering firmness. Looking at him one would assume that, no matter, what the redhead won't be changing his answer.

Kuroko bit his lower lip at that. He couldn't let Akashi skip dinner again, even if he didn't like seaweed. That vegetable was very healthy and high in all sorts of nutritions too, it really would a be waste to go to sleep without today's meal. But what could Kuroko do?..

''Either way, please follow me to the dining hall. I apologize, but I can't let you skip dinner again. You need your nutritions.'' Kuroko murmured a bit hesitatingly. An idea crossed his mind and he supposed it was better than nothing, even if it wasn't as good.

Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance, but did as told anyway and the pair returned to their normal walking speed. Soon enough they reached the doors leading to the dining hall. The smell of today's dinner was even stronger now, while Akashi's frown was deeper. It seems the tealnet really didn't have a choice if he didn't want his patient to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

When the caretaker had lead the redhead to his assigned seat, he glanced around the giant room and noticed that what was indeed soba soup was already beginning to be handed out.

''Please wait here, Akashi-san, I'll be right back.'' Kuroko informed the other and after being more or less certain that the redhead won't be leaving, he walked off to the kitchen's direction. Akashi was left waiting a bit curious about his caretaker's actions. He was certain the other knew that he won't be eating seaweed under no circumstance, so what did he have in mind?..

Soon enough Kuroko returned to Akashi and placed something in front of him. The redhead slightly leaned in to smell whatever it was better. It seems that the tealnet presented him a simple vegetable stew, though at least no seaweed was present. A thought shot through his head.

''This is... Is this yours?'' Akashi asked slowly as he lifted his hands to the dish and felt that it was a ceramic bowl.

''Yes, even though we're not allowed to do this. You said you wouldn't eat seaweed and I couldn't let you go to sleep without a meal.'' Kuroko answered with a sigh. ''It would be better if you kept this between us though. I might get in trouble otherwise.''

Akashi kept silent for a few moments. ''What about you then?'' He finally inquired a bit quieter.

''I'll just make something at home, it's no big deal.'' The tealnet shrugged.

''You don't have to do this.''Akashi mumbled and it almost felt like to himself. His grip around the bowl slightly tightened with that.

A sigh reached the patient's ears before the other spoke. ''I suppose, but it's my job to take care of you, so I'll do everything in my power to accomplish that.''

_But you don't have to do this. Caretakers don't do this. No one does this._

Why would Kuroko  give up his meal just for Akashi to not go hungry? Every time his father would hear him expressing his dislike in certain food, the man would just say ' _Don't act childish_ ', regardless of his true age. No matter what others thought, Akashi never actually got what  _he_ wanted, everything he had was because his  _father_ decided so. Meals were no exception. Akashi never got a say in those. Sometimes, on more lucky days, he would get something that he likes more, but no one ever asked him what that was. If the chefs cooked something Akashi disliked, he either had to eat it nonetheless or go on with his day being hungry. Oh how the redhead wished he could live separately from his father, but even such thoughts weren't allowed in their home. Sure, Akashi was old enough to live by himself, but he didn't have any actual money, since all of his finances were controlled by his father. And as long as he lived together with that man, choosing a meal was a luxury he couldn't have.

Still, as far as Akashi knew, what Kuroko just did was not only something other caretakers don't do, it was against the rules. Why on Earth would he risk so much? Why would he want to go hungry ins t ead?

''I can't just accept this knowing that you don't have anything to eat yourself.'' Akashi muttered stubbornly. This was exactly the same as last time when they were out. Well, almost exactly the same.

''Akashi-san,'' Kuroko sighed. ''Please, if you're worrying about me, just eat your food. I'm not even that hungry, so it's fine.''

_Why would you do something like this?_

''But it doesn't make sense.'' The patient shook his head, though slowly he was loosing his will.

''To you that is.'' The caretaker answered with a small smile. A sigh left his lips after that. ''Please, Akashi-san. We're running out of time. The food will get cold.''

The said redhead just pursed his lips without answering anything, though he slowly began complying. When he picked up his chopsticks, the patient paused for a moment.

''Thank you.'' A low murmur escaped his lips, though Kuroko was able to catch it nonetheless. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

''Of course.''

-.-

After leading Akashi to his room and informing him that he has to leave earlier today (after making sure he was fine with if of course, even though Kuroko was certain he would be), the tealnet left for Midorima's office. It wasn't far from here, so the trip was short.

''Good evening, Midorima-kun.'' Kuroko greeted the said doctor when he entered the room.

''Hello, Kuroko.'' He answered and, after saving the documents he was working on, shut down the computer and turned to the caretaker. He took the plane model from his desk and placed it inside his white doctor gown's pocket. ''Shall we go then, nanodayo? Takao is free already.''

The tealnet nodded at that and together with the green-haired doctor they left the latter's office. Takao's room was a bit further from here, one floor bellow Kise's and at the complete on of it. Kuroko has never been there, but the same couldn't have been said about Midorima. He was only Takao's physiotherapist, but he nonetheless visited the other male quite frequently. The doctor always made excusesthat Takao just requests for him all the time, and as much as it bothers him, Midorima has to comply, but Kuroko had other suspicions. Just as even as a caretaker Kuroko doesn't have to lessen his overall comfort just to take care of details in Akashi's wellbeing, Midorima as a doctor isn't obliged to grant his patients' personal wishes. He could easily refuse all Takao's requests, and yet he doesn't. That makes one assume that maybe he's not so annoyed after all.

Soon they reached Takao's personal room. As polite as he is, Midorima knocked a few times before opening the door.

"Takao, you have a visitor, nanodayo." The doctor announced as he entered the room and let Kuroko walk inside as well.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun!" The raven-haired patient lit up and waved from his bed. It seems he has been listening to music, but as the pair entered his room, he took the headphones off."It's nice to see you again!"

''For me as well, Takao-san." Kuroko softly smiled and walked closer to the patient. It always fascinated him how the other was able to immediately notice him. Something about very sharp eyes. "How are you feeling these days?"

"Quite well, thank you. Shin-chan is a real specialist~" Takao grinned. He got up from a laying position and sat cross-legged on the soft bed.

"I am only a physiotherapist, nanodayo." The green-haired doctor muttered as he fixed his spectacles.

''The best one~'' The patient winked playfully and Midorima just clicked his tongue and brought a hand to his spectacles once again. Takao slightly giggled and directed his attention to the third male in the room. ''So, Kuroko-kun, what brings you to my humble room?''

''Well,'' The tealnet started and sat on a chair besides the bed, so that he and Takao would be on equal levels. ''Do you know Mitobe?''

''Yeah, he's one of my friends.'' He nodded.

''I heard from him that you have a sister, right?''

''Yup, a real nutjob.''

''I see... Well, I also heard that she has a collection of rare books written in Braille's writing.''

At that Midorima perked up and glanced at his co-worker curiously. What did Kuroko have in mind? It was obvious that this was somehow related to Akashi, but how exactly?

''That's true.'' Takao nodded and tilted his head a bit. ''Why?''

''Would it be possible to somehow get one from her?'' Kuroko asked a bit nervously. If it was a rare collection...

The raven-haired male hummed and leaned back against the wall while crossing his arms. He had a distant look on his face as he thought about something.

''Well,'' The patient started slowly. ''Like I said, she's a very strange person to put it lightly. I mean, who collects book they can't read?'' He chuckled and shook his head. ''So I can't really tell. She may or she may not, depends on the situation and her mood. The best way is probably to just go to her and find out.''

''Alright, I'll do that then.'' The caretaker nodded, relieved he didn't get an immediate denial. ''If I could just get an address?..''

''Yeah, of course.'' Takao flashed a grin and took an empty piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down a few things. ''I wrote her name, her address and her phone number. But I'm telling you, if I have problems here,'' The man patted his right knee. ''Then she has problems up here.'' He pointed at his head and sighed. ''Either way, I wish you luck. By the way, for what reason do you need a book in Braille's writing?''

''Oh, I have... a friend who's blind and his birthday is getting near.'' Kuroko explained while glancing at Midorima and warning him not to say anything. The doctor seemed to get the hint as he remained silent concerning that topic.

''Oh, well that's very considerate of you then.'' The patient smiled at him.

''If that's all, then it's best we leave now. I still have work to do, nanodayo.'' Midorima announced and was about to turn around when the patient's voice stopped him.

''Come on, Shin-chan, that's no fun!'' Takao shook his head and cast a grin at the doctor. ''Stay with me for a bit, it's boring here all by myself.''

''That's not my problem, ask your caretaker, nanodayo.'' Midorima snapped and crossed his arms. ''Like I said, I'm busy.''

''Those papers are no fun too.'' The raven-haired male dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He then got up to his feet and walked over to the other. ''If they are so important, then why don't you bring them here? I'm bored, stay with me, Shin-chan~''

''I told you, ask your caretaker if you're bored!''

''He's no fun, all business and stuff~'' Takao shook his head and suddenly clung to Midorima's arm, catching the other off guard. ''Don't be so stubborn, Shin-chan, it will be way more interesting for you with me anyway~''

''Let go of me, Takao!''

Kuroko simply observed the strange scene for a moment in silence. Takao had such a carefree personality, almost completely opposite of Midorima, but they seemed to fit surprisingly well. Opposites do attract it seems. Kuroko wasn't the one to assume and think about such things, but he couldn't deny those two really seemed perfect for each other.

''I apologize for prying, but what is your current relationship status?'' The tealnet inquired curiously as he tilted his head a bit to the side.

After hearing that both of them stopped what they were doing as when Kuroko's words processed in their minds, Takao broke down laughing wholeheartedly and finally let go of the other, while Midorima just began furiously exclaiming something. Now the ruckus was even bigger than before and Kuroko could only cover his ears and try to get out of the room unnoticed while the two males were distracted.

''Oi, Kuroko!''

However, by that time the said caretaker was already closing the door from the other side, though he still didn't miss how the doctor's face slightly heated up just when he fully understood the meaning behind Kuroko's words. The tealnet was not looking forward on seeing the other later. Well, he did remember Midorima mentioning sometime earlier that Cancers were quite unlucky today, so it wasn't all his fault, right? _Since when did I start thinking like that?_

The caretaker lightly shook his head and released a sigh. Either way, he had more important things at the moment. It would be very good if he somehow managed to visit that woman today. Judging by her address, she didn't live too far. However, there was still one more thing he should take care of this evening. Akashi seemed to be fine for now, but the tealnet still had another patient.

With that thought, Kuroko turned to the stairs and made his next destination room 787. If he remembered correctly, Kise shouldn't have any sessions left by now, so he should be free. The blonde always complained how he wasn't getting enough attention from his caretaker, and now, after Akashi came, that was seen more clearly than ever. Truth be told, Kuroko did feel bad about it and wanted to make up somehow to him.

Soon after the caretaker was in front of room's 787 door and, after knocking a few times, entered it. He immediately noticed that the patient inside was seemingly trying out some new clothes his sisters brought to him, but as soon as he heard the knocks, the blonde turned away from the mirror and when he noticed the tealnet, his golden eyes lit up.

''Kurokocchi, you finally came!'' Kise exclaimed and tossed himself to the other. Just this once Kuroko figured he could allow the blonde to hug him, which actually surprised the said patient. However, he was quick to hide it. ''I see you so rarely these days! How come Akashicchi takes up almost all of your attention?'' A pout crossed Kise's lips when he finally moved back from the tealnet.

''You know why, Kise-kun.'' Kuroko sighed. ''I apologize for that though. I'll try to fix it.''

At that the blonde's mood visibly brightened again. ''You know how important you are to me, you're basically the only person I actually fully remember, so I really want to see you more often ~ ''

''Shouldn't you be around your family members more often instead of me then?'' The caretaker pointed out. He gently rubbed one of his temples as he waited for Kise's answer.

''I want to be with Kurokocchi more for now.'' The blonde pouted and shook his head. ''I'll get to it later.''

''You sure are taking this lightly as always...'' Kuroko's mumbled under his breath.

''Anyway,'' Kise pretended not to hear that. ''I want to go out today, can we, Kurokocchi? Please?~'' The blonde tried to make the best puppy eyes he could manage.

K uroko released a small sigh at that. He knew Kise would ask that. And he really wanted to visit that woman today... There wasn't probably any other choice then.

''Alright, we can. But I'll have to ask you a favor.'' Kuroko started seriously and observed Kise's reaction.

''Of course!''

''I want to find a birthday present for Akashi-san, will you help me?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, a lot of characters feature in this chapter, I don't know whether that's good or not. Ugh. I think it is. I couldn't just write a chapter without some interaction between our main babies though~ So here you have it.  
> Just a little detail I wanted to point out, since none of you probably noticed it. Whenever there's Midorima in a scene, a certain lucky item is present as well (obviously), but none of them are random. They are actual Cancer's lucky items for last year's December respective days, even though the calendar I'm using is like 2014. None of them are made up for these specific days~  
> I'm sorry, but ever since the new school year started, I've been incredibly busy, so the updates might get slower. I apologize deeply for that.  
> By the way, my birthday was a few days ago and I'm finally sixteen~ Not that anyone's interested though, just wanted to point that out XD  
> Anyway, if you would take a minute of your precious time and drop down a comment, I would really really appreciate it. Thank you for reading!


	5. Can You Solve It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, I love you all!  
> Since I'm a rush, I didn't proof-read this, forgive me T-T I'll do it when I have the time.

''Is this the place, Kurokocchi?''

''I believe so.''

The tealnet once again glanced at the paper in his hand given to him by Takao. It had to be the correct address, he was sure of it. Why there was no name displayed on the entrance was a whole different mystery.

''Even if it's not, we could just apologize and leave.'' Kuroko added and slowly opened the front gate. It produced a squeaking sound, to which the pair was not surprised. This whole place looked incredibly old. The gate's once black paint was almost completely gone along with the fence's around the house, which seemed that was built many years ago, though still retained it's form and overall decent appearance. If Kuroko hadn't known any better, he would have assumed an old lady or man lived here.

''But that would be so awkward...'' Kise chuckled sheepishly, though inside he did feel slightly nervous. Kuroko had said that he was going to look for a certain book for Akashi's birthday and he thinks this woman may have it. Of course, since Kise wished to spend more time with his caretaker, he immediately agreed to his offer to come along. However, on their way here the tealnet mentioned that this woman may be rather strange. Add that to how this whole place looked and it was no wonder the blonde was receiving weird and a bit unsettling vibes.

''There's no doorbell.'' Kuroko suddenly said when both of them stopped in front of the door. It had strange, though rather fancy carvings on it, though that was not their main concern at the moment.

''What kind of house doesn't have a doorbell?..'' Kise wondered out loud.

''An old one.'' The tealnet simply answered and knocked a couple of times on the hard wood.

For awhile no sound came from inside and the pair was beginning to think it was empty, but then they heard soft footsteps approaching the door and soon enough the owner of it was just on the other side. However, the door didn't open.

''State your name and business here.'' A harsh, though a bit muffled voice demanded. Kuroko was slightly taken aback by the hostility, though he decided not to question it.

''Good evening, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and this is my friend, Kise Ryouta. I was sent here by your brother regarding--'' The tealnet started politely, but he was quickly interrupted.

''Stop.'' The woman on the other side suddenly spoke. ''First, _what is at the end of a rainbow?_ ''

''E-excuse me?'' Kuroko involuntarily stuttered, though he quickly composed himself. This certainly took him by surprise.

''I said,'' She started again, a bit impatiently. '' _What is at the end of a rainbow?_ ''

''What is she saying?'' Kise whispered confused to his caretaker.

''She's asking what is at the end of a rainbow.'' The tealnet answered back in a hushed tone. For some reason the woman suddenly spoke in English. It was no problem for Kuroko, since he learnt the language quite well while in university, but with Kise it was a whole different story.

''What kind of question is that?''

''I don't know, but I think we're supposed to answer it.'' Kuroko murmured.

''How should we know that?'' The blonde frantically whispered.

''Give me a moment.''

The caretaker fell silent after that and began thinking about this. He wasn't stupid and understood that the answer couldn't be a pot full of gold or something. This seemed like a simple riddle actually, which meant there's a trick to it. All riddles have answers after all and all of them are logical. He just had to think outside the box as one of his professors would say it...

 _Ah._ He got it.

'' _The letter w perhaps?_ '' Kuroko answered in an understandable, though a bit unclear English.

For a few moments there was silence on the other side, but a low chuckle suddenly erupted, which was followed by the same voice.

''Correct!'' The woman answered, now cheerful, completely opposite of how she was just a few minutes ago. After that about five locks were heard and the wooden door opened wide.

In front of the pair stood a short yet slender dark-haired woman in her late twenties. A simple fluffy pink gown was all that was covering her body, though she didn't seem to mind that. Her lips were shaped into an amused grin when she saw the two males. Kuroko figured those sharp eyes that Takao had must run in the family.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun.'' She spoke playfully and moved a bit to the side. ''Please, come in.''

''Forgive us for the intrusion, Takao-san.'' Kuroko spoke politely and bowed before doing as instructed with Kise behind him.

''Call me A~ya~no~'' The woman giggled and closed the door behind them.

''As you wish, Ayano-san.'' The tealnet nodded. He and his patient took off their shoes and followed the slim lady to what they assumed was the living room.

''Whoa, it's so cool here!..'' Kise commented amazed when they entered the room. Kuroko had to agree. The place was full of all kind of ancient things, varying from old, though probably extremely expensive porcelain teacups to most likely broken clocks and all sorts of other strange things.

''Thank you for the compliment.'' Ayano grinned and turned to them fully. They had stopped in the middle of the room, even though there were couches, old ones at that, all around the place, but since they weren't invited, both Kuroko and Kise remained standing.

''Ayano-san, if I could--'' The tealnet tried to speak again, but he was once more interrupted.

''Ah ah ah.'' The woman waved her finger like a teacher and crossed her arms. ''That question was for entering my house. If you want any further information, tell me this. _What is it that no man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be?_ ''

''Kurokocchi...~'' Kise whined in a hushed tone, indirectly asking for a translation.

''What is it that no man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be?'' The caretaker answered quietly and continued intensely observing the woman in front of them. She had a firm expression on her face and didn't seem that she would change her mind. So from what Kuroko understood, if one would want anything from Takao Ayano, they would have to answer her riddles first. Quite a difficult case.

''Ehh, what kind of question is that?'' The blonde yet again complained quietly. ''So confusing~''

''Do you have any ideas though?'' Kuroko asked with hidden skepticism. He seriously doubted it.

Kise only hummed for a bit before he averted his eyes to the ground and a low mutter escaped his lips.

''A woman's logic.''

Kuroko blinked slightly confused at his patient's answer before a deadpan expression completely overtook him.

''Kise-kun, if you weren't my patient, I would hit you.'' He stated matter-of-factly.

''So mean!'' The blonde jumped back with a whine.

A giggle interrupted their little quarrel though. ''Nice guess, but no. You have one more chance. If you fail, out you go.''

''Excuse me, if I may, could I make sure of something?'' Kuroko spoke a bit slower than usual, taking in the woman's words. ''So for each riddle we have two guesses then, correct? If we answer both of them wrong, we have to leave?''

''Yup.'' Ayano giggled and winked playfully at him.

''I see...'' The tealnet mumbled and fell silent after that. If they only had two guesses for each riddle, he couldn't waste them. This whole trip would have been for nothing. He had to think about this carefully.

 _What is it that no man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be?_ It does sound tricky. But Kuroko figured it was probably because of the phrasing. All he had to do was convert it into more understandable words. _What is it that no man ever yet did see_ and _which never was_ means that whatever she's talking about hasn't yet happened or occurred. _But always is to be_ means that it is bound to happen either way. So something in the future that will happen no matter what one may do? One thing also came into Kuroko's mind... _Which never was, but always is to be_ could also mean that it didn't yet occur, but always eventually does. That's probably correct. Now, the most likely answer to that would be...

''Is it 'tomorrow'?'' Kuroko asked slowly, watching the Ayano's reaction.

Her lips shaped into a grin and yet another round of giggled escaped her. ''Quite the bright one, aren't you? That's correct.''

''Wow, Kurokocchi, you're so clever!'' Kise exclaimed, amazed.

The tealnet only felt a wave of relief wash over him and he released a sigh. Alright, another obstacle completed. How many of these still awaited him though?

''Since you answered my question correctly, I'll now let you ask yours.'' Ayano declared and lowered her arms. ''I believe you're thirsty, follow me.''

The woman led the pair to the kitchen, where she filled two clear glasses of water with a bit of lemon juice and sugar. The duo thanked her for it and after Kuroko had taken a sip, he finally spoke.

''So, Ayano-san, your brother has informed me that you own a collection of rare books in Braille's writing, is that correct?''

''Mmm, that's true.'' The woman nodded and clasped her hands together. A smirk crept onto her lips and Kuroko immediately understood it didn't mean anything good. ''And I suppose you wish to see it, no? If so, you'll have to answer me this. I'll give you an easy one. _What gets broken without being held?_ ''

''She asks what gets broken without being held.'' Kuroko translated before Kise could ask.

''Hmm...'' The blonde hummed and began looking around. ''I wanna try answering one too.''

''Before you do though, tell me quietly, okay?''

''Got it~''

 _What gets broken without being held?_ Obviously it's not something material then. Maybe it's some sort of used phrase then? Kuroko decided he'll try to focus on that thought. It had to be some sort of play of words. What non-material thing can get broken? What about...

''Ah, I got it!'' The blonde suddenly exclaimed and leaned in to whisper into Kuroko's ear. The tealnet nodded and looked at the waiting woman in front of them. He had the same thought as Kise.

''A promise, correct?''

''You're on a roll~'' Ayano once again released a playful giggle. ''That's completely correct. Now, if you wish to see my collection, follow me.''

The woman turned around and began heading out of the kitchen. The two males put down their glasses and quickly followed her, since she definitely wasn't taking a slow pace. What didn't seem so from the outside was that this house was actually quite huge and reminded of a labyrinth. Kuroko found it quite interesting though. At the time this house was supposedly built, the architecture that prevailed was traditional Japanese, so why wasn't this house in that style? It was rather strange really.

Soon enough the trio reached, surprisingly or not so much, a double door, in front of which Ayano stopped.

''I present to you,'' She started a bit smugly as she placed her hands on the doorknobs. ''My most prized collection.''

With that the woman opened both doors and an interesting sight greeted them. The room, which was quite large, was completely circular, though not an inch of the wall could have been seen. It was all covered in bookcases and said books of all sorts of genres. A familiar smell reached Kuroko, similar to that of a library's, and his mood slightly lifted up. Both he and Kise entered the room, looking around it quite amazed.

''Whoa, this looks so amazing!..'' The blonde exclaimed excitedly as he kept turning around. ''I don't usually read books, but this room is really something~''

''Indeed.'' Kuroko agreed with a nod. He approached one part of the bookcases and went over the titles of the books with his eyes. What surprised him was that he didn't know most of them, and _these_ books were supposed to be in Braille's writing. How and where on Earth did Ayano get these?..

''I'm flattered that you like my collection.'' The said woman chuckled and approached the tealnet, who was still going over the many stories. ''Now tell me, Kuroko-kun, you didn't come here just to see this, now did you?''

''You're right.'' The caretaker nodded and averted his eyes from the book covers. ''I actually wanted to ask you whether you have a book titled 'Winter Meadows' or not here.''

'''Winter Meadows'...'' Ayano mumbled and closed her eyes, trying to remember. After a few moments, without changing her expression, the woman started once more. '' _You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me. What am I?_ '' The woman opened her eyes and curiously looked at the tealnet in front of her.

''...Give me a moment.'' Kuroko murmured and walked to the centre of the room where a table and a few armchairs were present. He sat down on one of them and placed his head in his palm, going into thought.

''Did she ask another riddle?'' Kise inquired when he noticed his caretaker in such a position.

The tealnet nodded and proceeded to translate. The blonde stared dumbfounded at him after which he closed his eyes and tried to focus as well. If his caretaker was trying so hard, he should do so as well.

''Maybe it has to do something with time again?..'' Kise mumbled, scratching his head. He opened his eyes and released a frustrated sigh. ''I can't think of anything else.''

Kuroko only nodded, taking his words into concideration. Yes, it had to do something with time again. If that's the case, this wasn't that hard. Something that is always there in the past, which means it happens no matter what someone might do, but based on the second part of the riddle, could be very well affected by it. It is _created_ after all. If something that is created in the present, could always be found in the past, but never in the future, that could only mean one thing...

''It's history.'' Kuroko announced, without looking at the woman on the other side of the room.

''Correct yet again.'' Ayano laughed and clapped her hands once. ''I really like you, though it irritates me how you manage to crack every riddle without too much time.'' She giggled and winked at him. ''Now, for you question. Yes, I do in fact have that book.''

At this the tealnet finally turned around and got up. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. It seems this trip wasn't for nothing after all. But he figured that getting that book won't be as easy as simply asking and paying for it...

''However,'' The woman spoke yet again and tilted her head to the side. ''You only asked whether I have it. If you wish to see it, I have another question for you.''

Kuroko released a sigh. Of course. ''Let's hear it.''

'' _I can bring tears to your eyes, resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a lifetime. What am I?_ ''

The tealnet hummed and leaned on the armchair without sitting down this time. He once again translated to Kise, who was asking for it with his shinning eyes, and fell deep in thought. One thing immediately caught his attention: _resurrect the dead_. Nothing is able to do that, which means it's a metaphorical saying. Nothing can reverse time as well, so that only strengthens that theory. If whatever it is can do so many different things, it means it has to greatly vary. However, whatever it is, it actually exists. Now, what can do so many things? _Reverse time_ really stuck on him actually. Again time. Go back in time where the dead is alive, where something makes you smile or cry... _Oh. It's quite obvious._

''It's a memory, isn't it?'' Kuroko spoke and glanced meaningfully at his patient. Kise caught his eyes and immediately understood, but he chose to look away and continue studying the interior of this room.

''Quite indeed.'' Ayano nodded with a grin. ''For your reward then...''

The woman walked over to one of the bookshelves. She took the mini ladder that was right next to it and carried it to a certain place. After about a minute of searching, Ayano finally took out an old and a bit worn-out book. It was just as Kuroko suspected. That book was indeed writen many years ago.

The woman whiped away a slight layer of dusk and got down. She approached the tealnet, who was patiently waiting for her, eyeing the book in her hands.

''Now, Kuroko-kun, do you wish to borrow this or do you want to have it?'' Ayano asked curiously and cocked her head to the side.

The caretaker was a bit surprised at the sudden question. She asked if he wanted to have it, which means that was actually an option? Kuroko had feared that Ayano wouldn't be too willing of letting one of her precious books go, so the tealnet was slightly taken aback.

''The latter.'' Kuroko answered a bit slowly, intensely observing the woman in front of him.

A giggle escaped Ayano's lips and the caretaker immediately understood that it couldn't mean anything good.

''Then, can you solve my last riddle?'' She asked playfully and swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. ''If you can, you're free to take any book from my collection.''

''Your last riddle?''

''Indeed.'' The woman nodded and glanced at the hanging clock above the doors. ''You have until fifteen minutes. I wish you luck.''

With that she winked at the male and began heading to the exit.

''Wait, so you mean we have to also figure out what the riddle is?'' Kuroko asked her a bit surprised, though continued toning down his emotions.

Ayano looked back at him with a grin. '' _Complete this mind-twisting task and find the answer to the question you didn't even ask._ ''

With that she opened the doors and went out, closing them behind her.

Kuroko stared at the door for a few moments before once again sitting down on one of the armchairs. Kise noticed that they were left alone and approached his caretaker, who seemed deep in thought.

''Did she ask another riddle, Kurokocchi?'' The blonde spoke curiously. ''She sure loves them.''

''Not exactly.'' The tealnet replied and lifted his eyes to his patient. ''She said we needed to figure out the riddle ourselves and answer it.''

''What?!'' Kise exclaimed quite shocked. ''But that's so hard!''

''She said...'' Kuroko started when he noticed a few sheets of paper and a pen present on the table. He took it and began writing down his words. This might help. ''Complete this mind-twisting task and find the answer to the question you didn't even ask.''

''Ayano-san sure is strange.'' The blonde murmured and scratched the back of his head.

''Let's remember all of her riddles from before.'' Kuroko said, ignoring the other's comments. He began scribbling each down along with the answers. ''If we can figure out the last riddle and answer it, she'll give us any book from her collection, including the one I need, so we have to solve it.''

''Kurokocchi sure is dedicated.'' Kise spoke in wonder and sat down next to him. ''I now feel jealous of Akashicchi again~''

''There's no need.'' The caretaker sighed while looking down on his notes. ''I just want to give him a nice birthday present. If you had your birthday while staying here, Kise-kun, you would get one as well.''

''But my birthday is so far!'' The blonde whined and shook his head. ''How do you even manage to solve every riddle? I don't think I would be able at all!''

''Well, if I was any younger, I probably wouldn't be able to do that.'' Kuroko spoke a bit quietly, not lifting his eyes from the paper. ''I guess I matured enough.''

''Kurokocchi is so amazing~''

''Let's focus on the task at hand now. First we need to figure out what needs to be solving. Based on what she said,'' The tealnet spoke as he invisibly circled a certain word. ''It's probably some sort of question. Not a simple riddle. We need to figure out what that question might be.''

''That's so hard...'' Kise sighed and leaned back on his armchair. He began looking around the room once more. ''Why does she have so many books for blind people anyway?''

''I don't...'' Kuroko started, but quickly fell silent. Why _does_ she have it? Takao didn't know it, but there has to be a reason right? A light bulb went on inside the tealnet's head. ''You know, Kise-kun, I think that's the question we're supposed to be answering.'' He stated slowly and it scribbled down. ''It could be something like, 'Why do I have a collection of books in Braille's writing?'.''

''Ehh, you think so?'' Kise inquired with a tilt of his head.

''Like I said, it could be. Let's try focusing on this then for now.''

''Why does she have a collection of these things?..'' The blonde murmured confused and fell into thoughts. ''I don't know, maybe she was blind? Maybe she likes reading like blind people? Maybe she has a friend who's blind?''

''I doubt that's any of the answers.'' Kuroko shook his head. ''Takao-san didn't know the reason after all, which means it can't be anything like that. Besides, it wouldn't be a riddle if the answer was so obvious.''

''I guess so...'' Kise chuckled sheepishly.

''Maybe there's some sort of hint in these riddles then...'' The tealnet hummed and began analyzing each one. ''Maybe they're connected somehow...''

''I don't think I'll be of any help though, I can't think of anything.''

''It's alright.'' Kuroko lightly shook his head. ''If anything does occur, please tell me.''

''Aye, Kurokocchi~''

For awhile nothing besides the quiet clock ticking could have been heard in the room. Kuroko seemed so focused that his patient didn't dare to let out a single sound. He didn't want to inquire his caretaker's wrath, that's never a good thing. So he just silently observed the other, who once in a while scribbled something down and then fell back into thought once more.

The time continued passing and Kuroko didn't feel like he was going the right route. Sure, he had taken and figured out certain words, which were neatly written down and circled, but that didn't seem like the correct answer. It couldn't be, there had to be something else. Something he was missing.

''I think I'm going wrong about this.'' The tealnet finally spoke when less than five minutes remained. His expression didn't portray any vivid emotion, but it was quite clear he was rather anxious.

''Really? What do you think is wrong?''

''I don't think the whole theory about those riddles being connected is wrong, it feels that it's simply not finished.'' Kuroko murmured and lifted his eyes from the paper. He circled around the room before speaking once more. ''Maybe the connection isn't just with these riddles, but with these books as well.''

''I have no idea what could connect them.'' Kise shook his head with a sigh.

''Give me a moment.'' The tealnet mumbled and looked back at his notes. _Something that could connect all of these and the books... The books in Braille's writing... And these riddles... with written down answers. Written down answers... Of course. That's what's wrong here._

With that thought Kuroko quickly erased the all of the answers to the riddles and left them at that. He stared at them for a few moments before speaking.

''Kise-kun, tell me, when someone tells you a riddle, what thought crosses your mind the moment you hear it?''

''Uhhh... That I don't know?'' The blonde spoke uncertainly.

''Unknown answers...'' Kuroko mumbled and got up. He walked over to the bookcases and took out a random book. He opened it and went over the tiny dots printed on the pages with his fingers. ''Unknown letters... Unknown words... That has to be the connection.''

''Huh?'' Kise sounded confused.

''Think about it.'' The caretaker went back to the table and wrote down his thoughts. ''Riddles have unknown answers in the beginning, correct? And these books in Braille's writing also have unknown words or answers, as you may say it, to us in the start. The thing that has to connect them is 'unknown'.''

''Whoa, how did you manage to think of that?'' Kise expressed his reaction amazed. ''But even if it is, it still doesn't make sense why Ayano-san has a collection of these books.''

''Because it's not the full answer.'' Kuroko explained and sat back down. ''There's something missing, a second part to it.''

What besides 'unknown' connects the riddles and these books? The answer seems at the end of Kuroko's tongue, though he still couldn't catch it. Unknown words... Unknown answers... What connects them? Both of them have something in common, that much is certain. What can be found in both words and answers? What could be...

_Ah! Of course._

''I think I figured it out.'' Kuroko announced and looked around the room once more. That had to be the answer. It was up to Ayano to explain it though.

Before Kise could ask, the woman in Kuroko's mind suddenly opened the doors and waltzed in. She had a confident smirk plastered on her lips. After she was just in front of the table, she stopped and clasped her hands together.

''Times up, cuties.'' Ayano chuckled and cocked her head to the side. ''Have you figured out the answer?''

''I believe so.'' Kuroko nodded and got up. He looked directly into the woman's eyes as he spoke. ''It's unknown knowledge, isn't it? That's why you have this collection of books.''

Ayano was silent for a few moments and only stared back at her blue-haired guest. However, slowly a giggle began escaping her lips, which turned into a sincere laugh. She began clapping her hands and after the laughter died down an amused grin appeared on her lips.

''You have earned my respect, Tetsuya-kun. That's completely correct.'' The woman announced cheerfully and winked at the said male.

 _Tetsuya-kun?!_ Kise exclaimed in his mind. Was Ayano flirting with his caretaker?! That's the only conclusion the blonde could come up with after seeing her actions around the tealnet. However, Kuroko didn't seem fazed by it at all.

''I'm glad.'' The caretaker sighed deeply in relief. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. A small smile decorated his lips. ''Your riddles certainly required some mind-work.''

''That's the whole point~'' Ayano giggled. ''However, I suppose you don't exactly understand why that's the answer, correct?''

''Yes, that's true.'' Kuroko nodded.

''Well, it's quite simple actually.'' The woman spoke and moved back a bit. ''People always try to understand what they can't, I am no different. I strive for the knowledge within these books and not any others, because I can't unlock them.'' Ayano walked over to one of the shelves and gently went over the covers with the tips of her fingers. ''The best kind of knowledge is the unknown one. I can physically feel it printed on these thousands of pages, but I can't decode it. As long as it stays that way, I will always have a fascination in these books.''

It took a few moments for Ayano's words to sink in. It was certainly strange, Kuroko couldn't deny that, but it was also fascinating at the same time. She did have a point. People did always strive for the knowledge they didn't have. But the tealnet never thought it could be interpreted _this_ way.

''Wow, that's amazing!'' Kise suddenly exclaimed with sparkling eyes. ''I don't know what your brother meant about you being strange, you're a genius, Ayano-san! I don't think I understood everything you said, but it sounded very smart!''

''Why, thank you for the compliment, Kise-chan~'' The woman giggled and winked at the blonde. Now he was definitely confused.

''But that can't be the only reason why you have these books, can it?'' Kise wondered out loud.

''That's true.'' Ayano hummed and cast a grin at the quiet tealnet. ''There's actually a second part to the answer, a bonus riddle. Have you figured that one out too, Tetsuya-kun?''

'''The trash of yesterday could become the treasure of tomorrow.' Is that it?'' Kuroko answered, remembering his circled words.

''You really are something, you cute little ball of fluff.''

 _What's with that nickname?!_ Kise wanted to exclaim, but kept himself at bay.

''That's completely correct as well. You see, my collection also works as a library. For most people who are seeing it might look like trash for me to have, since I can't do anything with them. Well, I myself can't, but there are people who can and these books might become treasure for them. Of course, not for free.'' Ayano giggled once again. ''Whoever can solve most of my riddles are free to borrow any book they want and whoever can answer all of them can take any book, like you. Though I believe you're the first one to accomplish that, Tetsuya-kun~''

''I see.'' Kuroko nodded. ''But are you sure it's alright for me to take one of your books? It is your prized collection after all.''

''That's true, but since I deemed you worthy, you are more than welcome to do so.'' The woman cast a warm smile at him. She took the book of their focus from on of the cabinets, where she placed it before leaving the room. ''If you'll need anything else from me, be free to contact me and I'll see what I can do~''

''Thank you, Ayano-san.'' Kuroko bowed and returned the small smile. He took the book from the woman's hands and glanced at the cover. The words 'Winter Meadows' were neatly written down along with the author's name. He opened it and found the same title on the first page with the words in Braille's writing below it. Its pages were a bit yellowed, which indicated that it was in fact an old book. ''If I may ask, where did you get this book?''

''Normally I would ask you a riddle, but since you're so clever, I'll skip it.'' Ayano smirked. ''It is a very rare book. Some time ago an earl had a young blind son, who loved this story and wanted to read it by himself, so the man ordered a few copies of the book in Braille's writing, four I believe. It just so happened that there was an auction on one of them not too long ago and I just had to get it.''

''Oh, I see.'' Kuroko spoke interested. ''It's really a rare book then.''

''Of course.'' Ayano chuckled. ''And you're free to have it. However, I'm very curious, why do you wish for it?''

''I have a blind friend whose birthday is near and I know he really wanted to find this book.'' Kuroko answered simply and glanced down at it once more.

''Well your friend is very lucky to have someone as you.'' The woman smiled softly. ''I hope he'll like it.''

''I hope so too.'' The tealnet nodded. He felt warmth inside his chest at the thought. Kuroko really wanted for Akashi to like his gift, the tealnet tried quite hard to get it.

''I wish you a safe trip then, Tetsuya-kun, Kise-chan.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this certainly took some brain-power, ugh. I apologize for the shorter chapter, I just wanted to dedicate one to purely this scene. The next one will most likely feature Akashi's birthday, so be on the look-out~ Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your support! I really appreciate it!

~ _Chapter VI_ ~

~ _Happy Birthday_ ~

Somehow Kuroko didn't notice that by the time they left Ayano's place they only had twenty minutes left until the last bus to the sanitarium. It was practically the first time Kuroko actually panicked. The distance between the bus stop and here was definitely too great to make it on time on foot. A city bus was also not an option, since it went too rarely and there was none at the time. There was literally nothing Kuroko could do besides call one of this friends or acquaintances who live not far and hope they'll be willing to drive them to the bus stop. Truth be told, the tealnet didn't expect him to actually accept his request, so he was slightly surprised, though in a good way, when his friend, after a few remarks here and there, agreed to drive them.

Kuroko lead his patient a bit further from Ayano's place, so that it would be more convenient for his friend to pick them up. Kise was slightly anxious himself, but excited at the same time, since this would be the first time he'd meet one of Kuroko's friends outside his job. And soon enough a white car came into the pair's view and pulled over next to the pavement. Kuroko with Kise right behind him approached the car and opened the front passenger's door.

''Hello, Mayuzumi-kun, and thank you so much for agreeing to drive us.'' The tealnet spoke sincerely as he got into the front seat while Kise took the back.

''Well, these kind of things don't happen often after all.'' Mayuzumi remarked without even glancing at the caretaker next to him. He had to turn the car around, so he focused on the road ahead. ''To think that the oh-so responsible Kuroko Tetsuya who is always everywhere on time would be so late, that's definitely something. Do enlighten me on how did this phenomenon happened.''

Not minding Mayuzumi's usual comments, Kuroko shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat and unconsciously tightened his grip on the book.

''I had to visit someone.'' He simply said and glanced back to the rather excited and a bit anxious Kise, who wanted to join in in the conversation with his whole being. ''By the way, this is Kise Ryouta, one of my patients.''

''So I figured.'' The driver murmured under his breath.

''And this is Mayuzumi Chihiro, one of my friends.'' Kuroko introduced the man next to him.

''It's a pleasure to meet one of Kurokocchi's friends, Mayuzumi-san!'' Kise chirped cheerfully and leaned forward a bit.

'''Friends' is such a strong and dangerous word.'' Mayuzumi commented slightly bitterly.

''An ex-classmate then.'' The tealnet spoke carefully. ''Either way, I am in your debt, Mayuzumi-kun.''

''Of course you are, why do you think I'm doing this?''

''Right.'' Kuroko murmured, though a small smile reached his lips.

Mayuzumi cast a quick glance at the caretaker next to him and spoke:

''What book is that?''

''Oh, right.'' The tealnet mumbled and looked down to it. ''Remember when I mentioned I'm looking for a specific book in Braille's writing the other day?''

''And you actually managed to get it, somehow I'm not surprised.'' Mayuzumi released a sigh.

''Kurokocchi was amazing today!'' Kise suddenly chimed in. ''That woman who had all of these books kept asking him riddles and he figured out all of them!''

''Again, why am I not surprised. Though riddles, really?''

''I was quite taken aback as well.'' Kuroko nodded. ''She didn't ask fo anything else besides the answers to her riddles.''

''You meet the strangest people...'' The driver murmured under his breath.

''What about you, Mayuzumi-kun? How are things at your end?'' The tealnet inquired.

''Life couldn't get better.'' He replied with a blank expression. ''That goddamn diva-wannabe keeps acting like a my mother, that human and dog hybrid doesn't understand the words 'piss off' and because of that gorilla the office smells like goddamn onions and meat twenty-four seven, for what _I_ always get in trouble. Yes, life couldn't get any better.''

''Seems like you're enjoying your new workplace, Mayuzumi-kun.''

''If 'enjoying' means wishing for the Devil to take me already, then yes. Unfortunately, he actually seems to have heard my prayers and now takes the form known as my new boss. I swear, if I hear another 'perfection is everything' from that old Akashi geezer--''

''Wait, Akashi?'' Kuroko suddenly interrupted him. Kise seemed to have perked up at this as well.

''Yeah, I work at Akashi Corp. now, remember? Well, for now that is. Akashi  Masaomi is my boss. Why?'' Mayuzumi glanced a bit suspiciously at the surprised male next to him. ''Do you know him?''

''No, not exactly.'' Kuroko spoke after the initial wave or surprised passed and he began to fully process the information. ''Just one of my patients has the name Akashi as well.''

''Is he Akashi Seijuurou by any chance?'' The other asked now a bit curiously.

''Yes, he is.''

''Huh, so your patient is the son of my boss. I swear, this all feels planned.'' Mayuzumi muttered and shook his head. ''I've seen him a couple of times at work. And even though he's supposed to inherit such a big company, I most certainly don't envy him.''

''Why is that?'' Kuroko asked curiously, though also feeling slight anxiousness.

Mayuzumi briefly glanced at him before continuing. ''Figure it out yourself, we're here already.''

 _Oh for heaven's sake_. Even Mayuzumi knows what's wrong with Akashi and he hasn't even spoken to him. Life doesn't seem fair at all, not that Kuroko ever in his life thought is was.

But it was indeed time for them to get out. There were about four minutes left until the bus departures, so Kuroko didn't waste any time. After another thank-you to the forsaken silver haired man he and Kise quickly got out of the car and walked over to the waiting bus. Well, it seems the tealnet managed to save his career at least.

-.-

_I could get some tea actually._

Such a thought shot through Kuroko's mind when he was slowly strolling through the quiet street to his apartment on Friday evening. He knew a wonderful teashop a few blocks away, so that wouldn't be a problem. The main question was, should he get some? It would probably be nice of him, wouldn't it? Quite recent words from a certain redhead echoed in his mind though, even if they were meant for the speaker himself rather than the tealnet. _''Caretakers don't have to do this.''_ Of course they don't. But Kuroko wasn't doing all these things because of his job, not at all. He just sincerely wished he and Akashi would be on good terms and honestly cared for his wellbeing. Mayuzumi didn't help with that at all. He had called the silver haired man the other day, but he only muttered something about how he doesn't care about other people's business enough, so he won't talk and hang up. Sometimes Kuroko thought that the other was doing this on purpose.

In the end the tealnet decided to get those tealeaves after all.

~

Strangely enough, for the first time in quite awhile Akashi was brought from his sleep not by the usual voice of his caretaker, but by a delicious aroma reaching him. The redhead forced himself to stir awake and groggily sat up, turning his head slightly to where the mouthwatering smell was coming from.

''Good morning, Akashi-san.'' A monotonous yet with a tint of softness voice reached him. Of course, who else could it have been. One thing that Akashi quite disliked was how his caretaker could see the redhead in the morning, completely straight out of bed. Somewhere deep inside he felt as if it was taking a toll on his reputation. Akashi mumbled a quiet greeting in return, though wondered whether the other managed to catch it.

''Ah, I'm sorry, if you're uncomfortable, I'll wait outside.'' Kuroko spoke again, though this time with the color of slight, almost inaudible worry.

''It's fine.'' Akashi murmured and lowered his legs to the ground. He walked over to the closet and after he had found some clean clothes, made his way to the bathroom.

In the meantime Kuroko stared a few moments at the closed door, before shifting his attention back to the teapot in front of him. The hot water should have enough flavor from the tealeaves by now. The tealnet took it and brought over to the table. A couple of clean porcelain cups already awaited him. Slowly, careful not to spill any, Kuroko poured some of the delicious liquid into them. By the time Akashi will get out of the bathroom it won't be as hot this way. The tealnet glanced at the clock and noted that it was already slightly passed eight.

Soon enough the door of the bathroom opened and Akashi walked out, all prepared for the day. Kuroko wondered how he of all people managed to tame his wild bed hair from before. Honestly, the tealnet didn't think Akashi got that. It was an interesting yet also amusing revelation.

''How are you today, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked carefully as he watched the redhead walking over to his bed.

''Fine, I suppose.'' The redhead answered simply, though without that usual bite as he tidied his bed. ''Thank you for asking.''

''Of course.'' A small smile reached the tealnet's lips. His heart fluttered at how Akashi was being warmed to him now. ''Would you like some tea, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked, even though he had already poured it in. He simply expected for the it to be affirmative.

''I would.'' Akashi answered after he was done and walked over to the table. He found one of the chairs and slowly sat down.

"Jasmine, correct?" Akashi spoke in a rather hushed voice as Kuroko placed the small cup in front of him.

"Yes, since you said it's your favorite." The tealnet answered softly and took a seat in front of him."I got it from a wonderful teashop, which I really like. I hope you'll enjoy it as well."

Akashi didn't answer anything to that. He carefully gripped the cup a pondered a bit."What about breakfast then?"

"I saved yours for later, since I wanted for you to rest a bit longer."

"Oh, I see." The redhead mumbled slightly surprised. He brought the small cup to his lips and drank a bit of the hot liquid. It traveled down his throat, warming his entire being. The taste was simply amazing and it made one crave for more. The tealeaves were obviously made with exceptional skills.

"So, how is it?"

_Delicious. Exquisite. Mouthwatering._

"It's good." Akashi decided to say when he finally lowered the cup.

"I'm glad you like it." The redhead could hear the small smile in the other's voice.

''...Why did you decide to... treat me like this today?'' He asked carefully and a bit suspiciously. Did his caretaker want something from him?..

''Well, today is a special day after all, isn't it?'' Kuroko slightly beamed at the other. He took the book, which was laying next to him on the table, and placed it in front of the redhead. If truth be told, he actually went to certain people to check if this book was actually the one he was looking for, since he was slightly paranoid about this all thing. Luckily it turned out it actually was the one, but the tealnet still felt slightly anxious. What if Akashi won't like it? He hoped that wouldn't be the case. ''Speaking of which, happy birthday, Akashi-san.''

It took a few moments for the redhead to register the other's words. Only then did he remember today's date. He honestly forgot all about his birthday. It was never a special occasion to him. Never had he received any kind of gift or even some sort of mention from his father and he was used to it. The only greetings he had gotten were from the people he was a bit closer to, like Nijimura or sometimes Midorima. The others who greeted the redhead were just seeking his attention and were trying to get on his good side, since, despite how everything was at home, Akashi was still an Akashi. Those gifts were never genuine. So at first the redhead was slightly taken aback at the sudden birthday greeting by his caretaker.

''Oh, I forgot about it...'' Akashi murmured and carefully found the item in front of him with his hands. It revealed to be some sort of book. By touching the redhead could understand that it was a rather old and a bit worn-out book. ''You... got a gift for me?''

''Of course. This is what you wanted, right? I hope you will enjoy it.'' Kuroko answered softly with a slight smile.

At that Akashi perked up and opened the cover. He searched for the title with the tips of his fingers and when he found it, his usually half-lidded eyes widened in surprise. At first he thought he read the name wrong, but that was simply not possible. Which left only with one other option...

''How did you... where did you get this?'' Akashi spoke with evident surprise in his voice and all over his features. He was _sure_ this book was unavailable in Braille's writing, since if even _he_ couldn't find it... But here it was, right in front of him.

''A friend of mine just directed me to the right person.'' A light chuckle left Kuroko's lips. ''She said that only a few copies of it were made, so it's no wonder you weren't able to find it.''

''But...'' Akashi started but just shook his head. A low murmur escaped his lips. ''I don't even know what to say. I can't understand why you would get me _this_.''

''But this is what you wanted, right? It only makes sense if you received such a gift.''

''What I wanted...''  The redhead mumbled. His grip on the book unconsciously tightened at the thought. ''That's ridiculous. You of all people shouldn't give me gifts, I did nothing to deserve it.''

''Akashi-san, you don't need to earn a greeting for you birthday.'' The tealnet answered softly, carefully observing the other. ''It's what people do for others they care about.''

''Don't be absurd.'' The redhead suddenly spoke in a harsh tone. ''They only want you to think they care about you by sending meaningless gifts. It's all an illusion. They all just want to somehow benefit from you, they don't actually  _care_ about you. The only thing they care about is themselves.''

Silence enveloped them after that. Kuroko was carefully analyzing and registering Akashi's words. Honestly, they quite shocked him. He didn't actually think the other would...

''...Akashi-san. You don't honestly think like that, do you?'' Finally the tealnet spoke, cautious of his tone. Still, disbelief managed to break through his voice, which was quickly caught by the patient.

''Of course I do.'' Akashi snapped in return. ''Such a thing as care for others is simply ridiculous. Like I said, the most important thing for people is themselves, everything they do for you is only a clever illusion.''

''Does the same count for you? Do you only pretend to care for other as well?''

''No, I don't. I simply don't care at all.  There's no point in that. ''

Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He had similar suspicions, but he didn't want to believe Akashi  actually thought like that. How could he just say people don't care for other, only themselves? Wasn't he--

Realization suddenly hit the tealnet.  _He wasn't. That's the only explanation._ Akashi wasn't genuinely cared for, at least in his childhood. That's the most sensitive part of a human life after all. That's the only explanation Kuroko could come up with. He didn't know what situation was at the redhead's house, but it was obviously not good.  Everytime that topic came up, Akashi only mentioned his father, not a word about his mother. Could that mean that...

Kuroko's chest tightened when the realization sunk in. Sure, it wasn't as if he had a wonderful childhood as well, even if he tried to think as positive as he could, but from what he understood Akashi didn't receive any kind of genuine care. He couldn't understand this kind of feeling since he  hadn't felt it himself. Sure, Nijimura seemed as close to a friend as it could be, but a nagging feeling kept telling Kuroko he didn't know everything in that area as well. That much was obvious from the redhead's actions around the older male. If even Nijimura didn't, then... No one has ever showed Akashi what true care is, he grew up without any love...

As if acting on instinct, Kuroko stood up from the table and quickly walked over to Akashi. Before either of them knew it, the tealnet had slightly knelt down and embraced the other tightly, completely ignoring the rational part of his mind. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to comfort his patient, even though he was not seeking for it. Not consciously anyway. But Kuroko knew enough about human psychology to understand that deep inside Akashi really did want to experience comfort and warmth, even if his outside would deny it in every way.

Kuroko felt how Akashi's body immediately tensed up at the sudden gesture, but the tealnet had no plans of letting go. He tightly held his arms around the other, even slightly gripping the back of his shirt.

''You're so wrong, Akashi-san.'' Kuroko spoke softly. He had closed his eyes and held his head just above the other's shoulder. ''Sure, there are people who only care for themselves, but that's completely false for most people. People  _do_ care for others, sometimes even more than for themselves.''

''I don't believe you.'' Akashi spoke in a bit hushed voice. He was obviously shocked by the sudden embrace, but for the moment continued being frozen in place.

''I'll prove it to you.'' The tealnet declared firmly. No way was he going to leave one of his patients with the thought of people being heartless. ''But for now, today is your birthday, Akashi-san, you should be happy on this day.'' Kuroko cast a small smile. Unconsciously he was waiting for the other to finally push him away, but the redhead made no moves at all. The tealnet then decided to make a risky move, but today he somehow felt like risking. Kuroko gently began caressing the other's back with his hand. ''Everything will work out eventually, everything will be okay.''

If truth be told, Kuroko himself didn't know exactly why he said that. It just suddenly felt correct. Maybe he was playing with fire too much. Each time he would mention anything like that, Akashi would immediately snap at him like a poisonous snake. But this time the redhead said nothing.  He just sat there, frozen in place, not moving at all. Kuroko didn't know, but he had a feeling that Akashi was debating with himself at the moment, probably because of Kuroko's words and actions.

Slowly, Akashi's hands almost unconsciously slightly rose, but quickly froze. A heated fight was going inside his mind at the moment and he couldn't decide what was the right decision. This was all too confusing. Did he want to push the caretaker away? Or did he want to return the gesture?

Either way, Kuroko didn't give him enough time to think. He noticed the small action and a hopeful thought bubbled up in his mind.

_Almost._

But this time was still not the right time. With that thought the tealnet slowly pulled away and cast a glance at the clock before back at Akashi. It was extremely hard to read the other's emotions, since he probably didn't understand all of them himself.

''It's almost time for your treatment session, Akashi-san.'' Kuroko informed him. ''I'll quickly run to get your medicine, so I'll be right back and we'll be able to go.''

With that he began walking to the exit, already making different plans for today, when a voice stopped him.

''Kuroko?'' Akashi spoke a bit uncertainly, as if he was hesitating. The said caretaker stopped and turned his head around.

''Yes?''

''...Thank you for the gift.''

The tealnet cast a warm smile at that.

''You're welcome, Akashi-san.''

-.-

Sometimes Kuroko was surprised at how understanding his blonde obnoxious patient could be. He immediately understood that his caretaker wanted to try and fix his relationship with Akashi even without Kuroko telling him that directly. He had already made good progress, but the tealnet was still not satisfied. So the caretaker tried to gently hint to Kise that he wished to take out Akashi to the city today (he had made enough progress to harbor such hopes), but only the two of them. The blonde understood his request immediately and agreed to it with a smile.

 _''Anything for Kurokocchi!''_ Is what he said. Kuroko was very grateful for that. He made a mental note to somehow thank the other when he got the chance. But first things first.

After the last therapy session for the day, Kuroko was escorting his patient back to his room in silence. They barely spoke that day after their morning conversation and the tealnet was gathering up courage to ask his question. At the moment he didn't know what Akashi thought of him exactly, but judging by his behavior, Kuroko hoped it was at least positive. Either way, on Saturdays there were less sessions, so almost half the day was free for both the patient and the caretaker.

''Akashi-san, I've been meaning to ask you something.'' Kuroko finally broke their peaceful silence and glanced at the male next to him. ''Since today is your birthday, maybe you'd like to go out to the city?''

Akashi pondered a few moments, thinking about that suggestion. ''Just the two of us?''

''...Yes.'' Kuroko answered a bit hesitatingly.

''Alright.'' The redhead agreed simply with a shrug. The caretaker inwardly felt relief wash over him and he lightly sighed. That seemed to amuse the other, but he chose not to show it. ''Do you have any exact ideas?''

''Not really.'' Kuroko answered slightly awkwardly. He didn't think about it. ''Maybe you'd want something to eat?''

Akashi hummed for a few moments before he spoke again. ''I know this splendid restaurant in that city that we could visit then.''

''Of course, anything you'd like.'' The tealnet beamed softly at him. ''Do you need any time to get ready?''

''Well, apart from taking a few things, not really.''

''Then I'll come pick you up in fifteen minutes, is that alright?'' Kuroko asked when they stopped in front of the patient's door.

''Okay.'' Akashi nodded.

When Kuroko was finally alone, he released a deep sigh of relief. Well, that went smoother than he had hoped. It seems that ever since today's morning Akashi was acting quite nice to his caretaker. Honestly, Kuroko didn't think he would. The redhead was rather unhappy at that time after all and Kuroko even _hugged_ him. The tealnet still didn't know what had gotten over him at that moment. It just _so_ looked like Akashi needed any kind of comfort and that was the first thought that came to the caretaker's mind. He still wasn't quite sure whether it was a good idea or not though.

Just as promised, after Kuroko took care of a few things and grabbed everything he needed for the short trip, he arrived at Akashi's door after almost exactly fifteen minutes. He understood that he was probably too anxious about this, but the tealnet couldn't help himself. It's going to be just him and Akashi outside the sanitarium for the first time, and taking in mind how the latter had acted around him most of the time, it wasn't surprising why Kuroko was slightly fearing of doing something wrong. He seemed to have been making such good progress, he didn't want for it to go to waste.

Not surprisingly, besides Kuroko once in awhile mentioning some things to Akashi on their trip to the bus, not a lot of conversation went on between them. They would just walk in complete silence, though this time it felt slightly more awkward for the tealnet. Sure, he was never a talked and would usually prefer comfortable silence, but today was not really that case. He was the one who asked whether Akashi wanted to go out, so he supposed he should also be the one that initiated a conversation of some sort. But the caretaker honestly didn't know what to say or ask, and that Akashi's light tapping on the handle of his cane while they were quietly riding the bus to the city was not helping at all, since that only indicated that the redhead felt bored. However, Kuroko certainly didn't expect him to start the conversation. Sure, now they seemed on better terms, but it was still so fragile like glass. A bit more bonding needed to happen in order for Akashi to begin first. At the moment that was up to Kuroko.

''Do you know the exact address of that restaurant?'' The caretaker finally broke their silence. He needed to know where they were going after all.

Akashi hummed for a few moments in thought before he nodded. ''I believe I do.''

After he had gotten the address, Kuroko wanted to ask something else, but only personal questions came to his mind. Maybe he should test out the current waters then?..

''If I may ask, how do you know that restaurant exactly? You're not from this city after all, are you?'' Kuroko inquired carefully, studying his patient's expression to see if he could notice any signs of displeasure.

The redhead was silent for a few seconds, seemingly thinking what or if he should answer. Kuroko was beginning to fret he made a mistake in asking a personal one, but Akashi soon interrupted his thoughts.

''No, I'm not. I come here to visit an old friend once in awhile.'' The man answered nonchalantly. However, he most likely decided that he should try changing his tone a bit and continued in a more casual voice. ''We usually visit that restaurant when we meet.''

''Ah, I see.'' Kuroko nodded.

For awhile silence fell upon them once again, since neither knew how to continue the conversation. If truth be told, Kuroko didn't remember a person that he had such trouble talking to. Since he knew nothing about Akashi, the tealnet would have very liked to ask him something regarding that topic, but he was slightly scared the other would only close up more again. A sudden idea struck him then. Kuroko could try using psychology in this. If he would show Akashi that _he's_ comfortable enough to open up, maybe then the redhead would also lower his defenses? Sure, the tealnet didn't particularly enjoy talking about his own personal things as well, but if it's to get closer to his patient, then he'll do just that. And after telling him something of that sort, he'll ask Akashi a related question. Basic psychology.

Soon the bus finally stopped in the middle of the city and the pair along with other passengers got out. Kuroko vaguely knew where the street they needed was, so without wasting too much time they began heading towards their destination.

Today was rather chilly. Frost covered the ground and windows and people hurried through the streets to warmer places. It was a good thing Kuroko decided to bring a better coat today. With a glance to his patient, the tealnet noted that Akashi probably had the same idea. At least he finally had decent gloves too.

''The weather is quite nice today, even if it's a bit cold, don't you think?'' Kuroko finally spoke and immediately slapped himself mentally. _Weather, of course, nice thinking, Tetsuya. Make this even more awkward._

''Mm, I suppose.'' Akashi answered simply and exhaled a breath of white air. ''Refreshing.''

''It would be nice if there was some snow on Christmas though.'' The tealnet spoke wistfully.

''Well, it wouldn't really make a difference for me.''

''...Right, of course. I'm sorry.'' Kuroko mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. Akashi hasn't seen snow after all, so of course it wouldn't matter to him how weather on Christmas _looked._ His brain didn't seem like it wanted to cooperate with him today.

''No, I apologize, I made you feel awkward, didn't I?'' Akashi lightly chuckled and slightly turned his head to the caretaker. ''My comment wasn't necessary.''

''No no, it's fine, I should rethink my words more, sorry.'' The tealnet shook his head, though he was a bit taken aback by Akashi's reaction. He seemed a bit more carefree with him now.

The redhead hummed for a few moments before he spoke again. ''You apologize too much, Kuroko. More than half of the things you say to me are apologies.''

''I'm so--'' The caretaker started on instinct, but immediately covered his mouth. He felt his cheeks slightly warm up from the sudden embarrassment. His brain  _ really  _ didn't want to cooperate with him  _ at all _ .

To his surprise, however, an amused chuckle once again left Akashi's lips.  He didn't look irritated or anything of that kind, for which Kuroko was inwardly glad. His awkwardness didn't seem to bother the other that much. 

''We're nearly there.'' Akashi suddenly spoke. The tealnet at first was slightly taken aback by his patient's statement, but then he picked up a mild, yet delicious smell from somewhere close to them and figured that's probably how Akashi understood where they were. Quite impressive actually.

And indeed soon enough the pair arrived at their destination. However, when Kuroko saw how the restaurant looked, his heart dropped.  _ Of course.  _ He should have known better. It was  _ Akashi  _ who recommended this place after all. Kuroko should have figured that this place would be  _ expensive. Very  _ expensive. 

''Shall we go in?'' Akashi spoke and went to the front door.

''R-Right.'' Kuroko shook himself out of that strange trance and quickly followed his patient.

It was safe to say that never in his life did the tealnet visit such a luxurious place. His allowance simply didn't permit him that, same went for his parents. So when they both entered the expensive restaurant and when Kuroko saw how the people that dined here looked, he suddenly felt extremely out of place.

''A table for two.'' The tealnet distantly heard Akashi say to one of the servers at the front. Of course, the redhead fit right in here, starting from his aura and ending with his clothing.  Kuroko suddenly felt the urge to bail. 

''Right this way.'' The waiter smoothly spoke and began leading the pair to one of the unoccupied tables. Kuroko was still very hesitant, but followed nonetheless.

Soon they both were escorted to a table near one of the walls. Both of them took off their coats and hung them on a near hanger and when they sat down, the waiter presented them with two menus.

''Would you like something to drink?'' The man asked politely.

''...Not at the moment.'' Kuroko decided to say. He couldn't just order something without knowing it's price.

''Same goes for me.'' Akashi said as he placed his cane against the wall.

''Understood.'' The waiter nodded and walked away from them.

Kuroko cast a rather awkward glance at his patient and just because he was curious, took the menu and opened it. Needless to say, the prices made him pale even more and he suddenly felt how little he actually had. The caretaker suddenly lost all appetite.

''See anything you would like?'' Akashi finally asked in a casual tone. He put his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers together, placing his chin on top of them. His menu laid forgotten, but that was no surprise after all.

''...I think I'll just have water.'' Kuroko answered in his deadpan tone, though he also sounded like he wanted to sulk. The tealnet turned another page and when he found the price of water, he fell into melancholy even more. ''Do they sell holy water here or something?..''

To Kuroko's surprise, Akashi chuckled at his words and tilted his head a bit. He honestly seemed amused, which was actually a good turn from sheer irritation.

''Nothing too extravagant then.'' The redhead cracked a tiny smirk. Kuroko looked at him slightly confused, for a few reasons. However, he didn't have time to dwell on that, since the waiter finally returned.

''Are you ready to order?'' He asked politely and took out his notepad and a pen.

''Yes, we would like two chicken teriyaki and sencha tea.'' Akashi answered after he took his hands from the table and slightly turned to the waiter.

''Akashi-san--'' Kuroko began uncomfortably and a bit frantically, but he was immediately interrupted.

''And a glass of water.'' The redhead added and Kuroko could have sworn he saw a light smirk playing on his lips.

''Understood, sir. I'll soon return with your orders.'' The waiter bowed and once again left the pair alone.

Kuroko felt anxiousness wash over him as he watched the man's retreating back. Akashi, on the other hand, didn't seem distressed at all. He only turned back to his caretaker and placed his head in his right palm, giving the impression that he was slightly bored.

''Umm, Akashi-san...'' The tealnet began awkwardly, looking back at his patient. ''I apologize, but why did you do that? I don't have that much money...''

''I'm aware of that.'' The redhead answered simply.

''Then, how do you expect me to pay for all that?..''

''I don't.''

It took a few moments for Kuroko to understand what Akashi meant. That relaxed pose, that carefree tone and that slightly smug expression...

''Oh no, Akashi-san.'' The tealnet finally spoke slowly. He leaned back in his chair before he shook his head. ''No way.''

''You'll have to be more clear than that, Kuroko.'' Akashi chuckled amused. A smirk continued to play on his lips, which made the other frown even more.

''Please tell me you're not saying _you_ will be the one paying for that.''

''Oh but I am.'' The redhead answered simply.

''There's no way I'm letting you do that.'' The caretaker shook his head firmly. He honestly couldn't believe this situation.

''You don't exactly have a choice.'' Akashi shrugged. ''Take this as a token of gratitude.''

''A token of what?'' The caretaker repeated confused.

''I'm not that good with words, Kuroko.'' The redhead sighed and straightened up. He leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. ''I assume you went through some trouble of getting that book for me, so this is my way of thanking you properly.''

''There really is no need for that. It's your birthday after all.''

Akashi again released a sigh and slightly shook his head.

''It's not just that...'' He mumbled and Kuroko almost didn't catch it. ''Besides, it was me who suggested this place, so it would only be fair if I covered up the expenses.''

Kuroko was about to argue further, but he shut his mouth before he said anything. Was this still all that about debts? Did Akashi feel like he owed Kuroko something? Honestly, it was so stupid. Why can't he understand...

The tealnet just sighed. Those strange principles were obviously rooted too deep inside of Akashi for Kuroko to change something this quickly.

''Let's change the topic.'' Kuroko shook his head. He honestly didn't want to continue this argument or whatever you may call it. The caretaker once again looked around the restaurant, taking in it's atmosphere and people. That only made his frown deepen. ''I feel like a white crow here.''

''Though, I assume, white crows are more interesting than black ones.''

''Are you trying to say I seem interesting?''

''Perhaps.'' Akashi shrugged nonchalantly. ''You definitely are unusual.''

''Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?''

''That's up to you to decide.''

''Well, you are unusually _cunning_ then.''

''Cunning? Is that so?'' An amused chuckle left Akashi's lips and he arched a brow. ''In what way may I ask?''

''Every.'' Kuroko found himself murmuring before he could think about his answer. When it finally registered in his mind, however, he mentally slapped himself yet again. _Of course,_ _Tetsuya._

Akashi though only elegantly laughed at that and once again leaned forward, intertwining his fingers together and placing his chin on top of them.

''My, I must say I'm flattered, Kuroko.'' A light smirk played on his lips. ''If that's the case, then you're unusually _honest_ today.''

''Isn't that what you want though?'' The tealnet tilted his head curiously.

''How considerate of you.''

''Anything for my patients.''

''So you say.''

Was that a simple statement or did it have irony in it, Kuroko couldn't tell.

Not long after the waiter returned with their, _Akashi's_ orders. The tealnet was certainly still against the whole idea, but he wasn't the only stubborn one at this table. Part of his mind was telling him to just accept it, but the larger part was saying otherwise. But for now, just as Akashi said, he didn't exactly have a choice. _For now._

''How is it?'' The redhead asked him when both of them began their meals.

''It's very delicious.'' Kuroko spoke truthfully. He wanted nothing more than to indulge in the exquisite flavor of this quite basic dish. Even if it was a more common one, it was the best Kuroko had ever had of this kind. The meat simply melted in his mouth, along with the incredibly-made sauce. The expensive rice were also professionally made. All in all it was certainly not an every day meal for Kuroko.

''They do cook good here.'' Akashi nodded and continued his own dish.

The rest of their stay there went rather peacefully. Kuroko tried engaging in different kind of topics, carefully observing the other's reactions for any hints of displeasure. Like he had thought before, he slightly opened up to Akashi regarding his personal life and hoped that the redhead would do the same. While his patient did answer a few more personal questions, he cautiously stayed away from any kind of deeper information. Kuroko completely understood that. No matter how Akashi now acted around him – more carefree and relaxed – he was still obviously wary of the tealnet. It wasn't that easy to earn his trust after all. Still, the caretaker had no intention of giving up.

All in all, Kuroko concluded that today was successful enough.


	7. Friendly Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usually, but I have a good explanation for that. It is because the next one will be gigantic and I want to get it done as soon as possible. I already have half of if written down AND I LOVE IT. I think I confused some of you earlier, I didn't mean I was waiting for this chapter, I meant the 8th one. Ahhh, I love it so much already, you'll figure out why at the end. I'm sure you will enjoy it as well!
> 
> But still, I hope you will like this one as well, even though it feels more like a filler chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your support!

''So are you meeting someone today, Akashi-san?''

It was a bit after breakfast when Kuroko finally asked his patient this. He had just lead the redhead back to his room and was now watching as he once again took his messenger and checked whether there were any messages for him.

''Yes, a friend from high-school,'' the patient answered as he quickly went over all the messages. ''And before you ask, no, it is not Shuuzou, since he is very busy.''

''I see,'' Kuroko nodded. Secretly, he felt slightly relieved at that. ''Will you meet him at the city or will he come here then?''

Akashi hesitated at that. Kuroko wondered why, but that was quickly answered when the redhead spoke.

''I would like to meet him at the city.''

''Okay, then I'll escort you there.''

Kuroko found it a bit odd how his patient seemed slightly uncomfortable at that. It looked as if he didn't want to ask for the caretaker to escort him. Why was that?

''Am I not going to trouble you?'' Akashi spoke hesitantly.

''What do you mean?'' Kuroko tilted his head, feeling a bit confused. ''Of course not, that's a strange question.''

The redhead looked as if he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. He only nodded and turned away from the caretaker, most likely to search for something in his drawers.

''What time are you planning on meeting him?''

''In an hour.''

''Alright, then I'll come pick you put in twenty minutes, okay?''

''...Yes.''

Kuroko cast one last glance at his patient before exiting the room. Akashi seemed to have a lot on his mind at the moment. However, just as he was starting to leave, the caretaker heard a muffled cough from inside his patient's room. That made him hesitate for a few moments and ponder near the door. Kuroko didn't like the sound of that, but a part of his mind was telling him that he was too paranoid. _Leave it be for now_. _Don't bother him more than you have to._

Pushing his worries aside, Kuroko sighed and left the door. He had other matters to take care of at the moment either way. One of them being his other patient.

Kise... Another troublesome person. It has been awhile since Kuroko spend time with him, so, since Akashi will meet someone, the tealnet could ask him whether he was free today. Honestly speaking, he was feeling a bit guilty that he was more-or-less ignoring the blonde. Almost the only interactions the two had these few days was Kuroko coming to wake him up or reminding to go to his treatment sessions on time. So if Kise would want to, then Kuroko figured he could give him most of his time today. However, if truth be told, the tealnet honestly thought that it would be better if Kise spent more time with his family or friends, since otherwise his memory recovering process would take way more time...

After a few minutes Kuroko was already in front of his other patient's door. After knocking a couple of times, he opened the door and entered.

''Kise-kun, good morning again, how are you feeling?'' Kuroko asked as he walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

''Kurokocchi, you finally came!'' Kise chirped happily when he noticed his caretaker. He immediately shot up from his bed and ran up to him. Kuroko was very close to moving aside on instinct, but he shoved that feeling aside and let the blonde have his way just this once, which resulted in him being embraced tightly. ''I'm seeing you so little these days!''

''Ah, I apologize for that,'' the caretaker murmured, patiently waiting to be let go of. ''My attention seemed to be elsewhere...''

''I'm so jealous of Akashicchi!'' Kise pouted as he finally released the small tealnet. ''He gets to spend so much time with you. I want my share of Kurokocchi too~!''

''You talk as if I'm a thing,'' Kuroko murmured under his breath, but sighed afterwards. ''I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate of you.''

''As long as Kurokocchi is now with me, I'm fine~''

''Speaking of which, are you planning on seeing anyone today?''

''Ah, that's right,'' Kise's eyes sparkled with excitement. ''Aominecchi agreed to meet me today! Please come with, Kurokocchi, you know that you're part of why he agreed~!''

''Alright,'' the caretaker nodded. ''We'll leave in fifteen minutes then, since I also need to escort Akashi-san to the city to meet a friend. Is that okay with you?''

''Yeah, I'll text Aominecchi right away then.''

-.-

At first, Midorima thought that he'll have a quiet Sunday. Sure, he had to stay at the sanitarium today to finish some reports, but at least he hoped that he'd be _alone._ That no one would disturb him. He even brought his most expensive teacup, Cancer's lucky item, in order to ensure that. And his place wasn't even _that_ low, only fifth. But of course, fate seemed to turn away from his this day. That he understood immediately when his office door was barged open by a very irritating person, since he only brought more work to the already busy doctor.

''What is it now, Miyaji?'' Midorima grumbled, not shifting his focus from the computer's screen. He knew exactly who this person was.

''You know fully well,'' the caretaker snapped as he stepped inside the room. ''I can't deal with him, Midorima, he's impossible! Sometimes I really want to hit him.''

''The feeling's mutual,'' the green-haired doctor muttered under his breath. ''Unfortunately, our positions don't allow that. What does he want this time, nanodayo?''

''He demands to go out into the city, but only with you. What he sees in you is beyond me though.''

Midorima cast a glare at the other male, but decided not to comment on that remark. That wouldn't bring anything good, besides, he was fully aware of how this caretaker viewed him.

''Tell him I'm busy,'' Midorima snapped and continued his work. ''I'm not his babysitter.''

Miyaji clicked his tongue at that and left the doctor's office without a word. Midorima hoped that it would stay that way and no one would open that door today again.

However, that turned out to be futile hope when not even after ten minutes it was burst open once again. This time Midorima stopped his typing and looked at the one who interrupted his work.

''Hello, Shin-chan~'' a certain raven-haired patient grinned as he fully walked inside the office and closed the door behind him. ''How's work going?''

''It was well before you appeared, nanodayo,'' Midorima answered. Irritation was evident in those green eyes of his. ''What are you doing here, Takao?''

''I'll get right to the point. Please come with the to the city, today my long-awaited sequel to a certain book I've told you about earlier finally appears in bookstores! I need it, Shin-chan.''

''Then ask your caretaker to escort you. Like I said, I'm busy.''

Takao sighed and leaned back on the closed door with his hands behind his back. ''I don't want him, Shin-chan, I want you to come with me.''

''They don't pay me for that, nanodayo.''

''I'm hurt that you need payment for being with me,'' Takao stated and dramatically clenched his chest, closing his eyes in the process.

Midorima released a deep sigh and unconsciously fixed his spectacles. ''Why are you so persistent, nanodayo?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Takao reopened his eyes and grinned brightly. ''You're fun and I like you~''

Honestly, Midorima didn't know what to do with this patient. Such words always made something inside him lurch and he couldn't decide whether it was a pleasant or an unpleasant feeling. Either way, the doctor released a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

''...Fine. Be ready in ten minutes.''

''Hooray~ Got it~'' Takao's eyes sparkled with excitement. Soon after he was already gone and Midorima was left alone with his troubled thoughts.

So much for a peaceful Sunday.

-.-

As promised, when the time came, Kuroko picked up both of his patients from their rooms and after about half an hour they were already at the city. Since both Akashi and Kise needed to meet their friends or however you may call them, Kuroko first left the blonde at the station to wait for him for a bit while he escorted his other patient to where he needed to be. Good thing it wasn't too far at least.

''Ah, by the way,'' Kuroko suddenly spoke when they were already quite near their destination. ''I don't know for how long exactly Kise-kun is planning on seeing his friend, so when you will be done, contact me.''

''Alright,'' Akashi nodded, but right after he instinctively brought his free gloved hand to his mouth as a cough suddenly shook his body. It was rather obvious that he was trying to tone it down though, which only made the caretaker worry more.

''Are you okay, Akashi-san? Are you feeling unwell?'' Kuroko asked concerned. It was quite chilly today, so the last thing the tealnet wanted was to send one of his patients to wander around in this kind of weather while feeling worse than usual. That could bring very negative results.

''No, I'm fine,'' the redhead immediately shut down Kuroko's question with a bit more force than needed. He brought his hand down to his neck and slightly rubbed the uncovered area. ''Something just caught up in my throat.''

The tealnet stared at him for a few moments before he unwrapped his own scarf and gently pulled on Akashi's coat's sleeve to stop him for a minute.

''Take this, Akashi-san, and put it around your neck,'' Kuroko instructed him as he extended the soft material in front of him.

''...Your scarf?'' the redhead asked a bit surprised - even though part of his brain was telling him that he wasn't supposed to be - when he hesitantly took the item. After that Akashi sighed and shook his head. ''No, Kuroko, you know I won't take it.''

''Stop being so stubborn, Akashi-san. I wouldn't forgive myself if you grew sick because I wasn't careful enough.''

Still seeing the doubt in his patient, Kuroko sighed and took the scarf.

''Here,'' he mumbled as he swiftly wrapped it around Akashi's neck. ''Don't take it off.''

''Kuroko...'' the redhead grunted slightly displeased. However, he didn't have time to argue any further, since Kuroko resumed walking and he couldn't get left far behind. In the tealnet's mind, this was settled. Akashi could only grumble under his breath, but didn't continue arguing.

Not long after the pair arrived at their destination. Initially Kuroko hoped that they wouldn't have to wait for too long, but those worries were shoved aside when they were approached what Kuroko assumed was Akashi's friend and the highest man he had ever seen.

''Aka-chin, hello~'' the purple-haired man spoke and, if truth be told, Kuroko was slightly surprised by how lazy he sounded. _And 'Aka-chin'?.._ Akashi seemed to have the strangest friends.

''Good morning, Atsushi,'' Akashi greeted back with a small smile. He then slightly turned his head to Kuroko before continuing. ''This is my friend from high-school, Murasakibara Atsushi, and this is my caretaker, Kuroko Tetsuya.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Murasakibara-san,'' the caretaker spoke politely with a small bow.

Not surprisingly, the giant didn't notice the second person before Akashi had introduced him, so it naturally made his eyes widen by a small fraction when seemingly out of nowhere a blue-haired man appeared. However, he quickly shook the surprise away and composed himself.

''You as well~''

''I'll leave you two alone then,'' Kuroko said and turned to his patient. ''Contact me when you're done and remember to stay safe. Don't get sick.''

Watching the tealnet leave Murasakibara began humming in thought.

''He seems caring~ And cute~'' the man pointed out rather nonchalantly.

''Cute?'' Akashi repeated with risen brows. Such terms weren't unfamiliar to him, he understood them well, even though he had no way of imagining them.

''Mhmm~ If he were candy, I would eat him~''

''That is...'' the redhead started, but in the end just sighed. He was already used to Murasakibara's behavior after all. ''Let's just go.''

''Where do you want to go, Aka-chin? Oh, I also have cake for you for your birthday~ I made it especially yummy~''

''Thank you, Atsushi,'' Akashi cast a small smile. ''As for your question, I have a few certain shops I wish to visit.''

-.-

''Is Aomine-kun already there?'' Kuroko asked when he and Kise finally began heading to their destination.

''He says he's on his way,'' Kise answered with a hum while checking his phone. ''Aah, I'm so excited, I really want to play basketball again!''

''Kise-kun, it's still too cold for basketball.''

''We'd be fine~''

''Your rehabilitation is also still not over, which means you shouldn't overwork your body.''

''Kurokocchi, you're such a killjoy,'' the blonde shed crocodile tears, but in the end just sighed and shook his head. ''Really. You don't have to be so careful all the time.''

''But I do, Kise-kun. For one, it's my job to take care of you to my fullest abilities, and two, I simply don't want you getting more injured or hurt in any other way. Same with Akashi-san.''

''Uwaaa, I want Kurokocchi to take care of me forever!'' Kise chirped and tried to attack the tealnet with a tight hug, but Kuroko skillfully avoided it. Kise had enough of those for one day.

''Unfortunately, your rehabilitation will end in two weeks.''

''But I don't want to leave my beloved Kurokocchi~!''

''Kise-kun, it's not as if you'll never see me again, we will still be able to meet once in awhile,'' Kuroko sighed. Communicating with this blonde required a lot of energy. ''Besides, you'll have Aomine-kun.''

''Yeah, but...'' Kise started, but bit his lower lip and shook his head. He placed his hands inside his coat's pockets and released a sigh. ''Even though I know him and I know I like spending time with him, I still barely remember him. I sometimes... feel anxious while being around him because of that.''

''Don't worry, Kise-kun, you'll soon recover,'' Kuroko tried comforting him and even cast a gentle smile.

''Will I? It has already been more than half a year since I woke up, but only a few memories have returned, and even those are so fuzzy...'' Kise's voice sounded unnaturally bitter for him. Kuroko was used in hearing an always cheerful and happy tone, so such a voice sounded so wrong, that it made the tealnet's chest tighten.

''Well, your brain received serious damage, so it's unavoidable for it to take a longer time to recover... At least your body is doing great progress.''

''But, Kurokocchi...'' The blonde shifted his eyes, which seemed so distressful, to his caretaker. ''What if the damage was too serious? What if I never regain my memories?''

Kuroko pursed his lips at that. It was true that from what he had read about Kise's accident he could assume that his brain was indeed harmed so seriously that the chance of him never remembering his past was rather high. But the tealnet couldn't just bluntly say that to him... Kise is already suffering so much from not being able to recall his family, his friends or mostly anything for that matter. That's why he was clinging to Kuroko so tightly. His caretaker was the person he knew best and his memories consisted mostly of the time spent with him.

''Then you'll just have to make new ones,'' Kuroko finally answered. ''You'll have to stop thinking about the past and focus only on the present and future. If you, for example, won't remember Aomine-kun, just create new memories with him. That's not so terrible if you think about it.''

Kise golden eyes widened at the tealnet's words. Soon a bright smile appeared on his lips and he embraced the other tightly, even lifting him a bit from the ground. Kuroko figured that he could allow it _just this once._

''Kurokocchi is so wise!'' the blonde chirped happily and tightened his grip for a moment before slowly releasing the tealnet. ''Will you also be part of my future?''

''If Kise-kun would so wish,'' Kuroko answered with a small smile.

''I would love that!~''

''But I assume that's not a marriage proposal,'' suddenly the caretaker said with his signature deadpan expression. ''If so, then, I apologize, but no.''

''W-Where did that suddenly come from?'' Kise stuttered at the other's words. Afterwards an awkward laugh escaped his lips and he scratched his neck sheepishly. ''Even though I do admit that Kurokocchi would make a great housewife~''

''Why would _I_ fill the woman's role?..'' the tealnet muttered slightly displeased.

''Well, isn't it obvious? You're just a perfect u--'' Kise started, but quickly brought his hand over his mouth and stopped himself from finishing. He just waved dismissively and chuckled a bit sheepishly before changing his answer. ''Never mind, forget about it. I don't know, it just appeared that way.''

Kuroko stared at the blonde suspiciously for a few more moments before sighing. They were already at their destination either way. The meeting place they decided on was in front of a certain convenience store and, rather surprisingly actually, the person they were supposed to meet was already there.

''Yo, Kise, Tetsu,'' Aomine greeted them with a wave when they were near enough. He seemed to be in a rather good mood today.

After they exchanged their greetings, they began deciding on where they should head now. Aomine immediately expressed his desire for food, more specifically pizza. His work took up most of his time, so he could rarely get out somewhere. Neither Kuroko nor Kise was against the idea, so they made a pizzeria their next stop.

''So how is your work going, Aomine-kun?'' the caretaker asked as they were calmly walking through the streets. ''Are you not regretting refusing that basketball scholarship?''

''Whoa, you were offered a basketball scholarship?'' Kise expressed his amazement, to what Aomine just clicked his tongue. Of course the blonde wouldn't remember it.

''Yeah, but honestly, I don't. Sure, basketball was my life earlier, but now I'm actually enjoying my job. It has enough adrenaline in it and you work out a lot,'' the tanned man answered with a shrug. ''Besides, I actually get some good done.''

''Yes, you must atone for your sins done in high-school after all,'' Kuroko said with the most straight face he could.

''Hey, you don't know what I did!''

''Right, you didn't go to the same school after all, yeah?'' Kise asked for a confirmation as they finally went through the doors of a pizzeria. I soothing warmth welcomed them and the trio relaxed.

''No, Kise, _we_ went to the same school,'' Aomine gestured to himself and the blond and rolled his eyes.

''I know that already!'' the patient complained and lightly hit his friend to the shoulder, at which he only snickered.

''Let's just find a table,'' Kuroko sighed and dragged the two males to an empty spot. If not stopped, the pair could easily start a ruckus and the caretaker was actually hungry and didn't wish to get kicked out this place so soon.

''Honestly, Aominecchi, you know that I just _lost_ my memory and didn't become forgetful,'' Kise grunted unhappily, since he didn't enjoy when his friend kept teasing him about that, playfully that is.

''Speaking of which, did you remember anything new?'' Aomine asked as he scanned the menu of this pizzeria after he had taken a seat in front of both Kuroko and Kise, who settled in next to each other.

''You talk as if it's so easy... Well, images about my family and such are a bit clearer, but apart from that, not really...'' the blonde sighed and placed his head in his palm.

''Ah, I see. What about you, Tetsu? What's new?''

Kuroko lifted his eyes from his own menu and pondered for a bit. Nothing really changed apart from that one certain redhead...

''I got a new patient a few weeks ago,'' the caretaker answered with a shrug.

''Anyone interesting?'' Aomine asked, still not averting his eyes from the list of meals.

''I guess you could say that...'' Kuroko murmured thoughtfully. ''I'm not supposed to talk about my patients actually, but some information won't do any harm, besides, Kise-kun already knows him.''

'''He'? That's unfortunate, and here I thought you'd finally get a hot babe.''

''Aominecchi, don't talk like that! If Kurokocchi got a woman patient, she might take him away from us!''

Kuroko gave the blonde his blankest stare and spoke:

''Be grateful that you are my patient, Kise-kun, otherwise I would have hit you for that comment. My love life is none of your business.''

''What love life?'' Aomine snickered as he finally glanced at the tealnet. ''You're almost twenty-six and you still haven't been in a relationship, much less got laid.''

Such a remark caused the menu from Kuroko's hands to hit the blue-haired male to the head, which resulted in the latter dropping his own on the ground. Kise covered his mouth in the hopes of toning down his laughter, which was forcefully making his way to the surface at the sight of this scene. Kuroko, however, was not amused at all.

''I'll have you know that I haven't yet forgotten my passes and I will not hesitate to use them on you,'' the tealnet spoke in his usual blank tone, though now a hint of venom was audible, which only confirmed how serious his words were.

''Okay, okay, jeez,'' Aomine held his hands in defense and picked up his menu. No one wanted to experience Kuroko's infamous passes on their own body. ''So, what were you saying about that new patient?''

''Well, it's just that I've never had anyone like him before, so at first it was a bit... overwhelming. You see, my patient is blind from birth.''

''Oh, well that's interesting,'' Aomine commented in wonder. However, before he could continue, the waitress came up to them to take their orders. In a circle the trio ordered their meals and drinks and the woman walked away with a nod. Shifting back his attention, the blue-haired male looked back at the caretaker. ''So anyway, what's it like?''

''It's...'' Kuroko hesitated for a moment. ''...interesting I suppose. At first we didn't get along all that well, but it's better now.''

''Yeah, I did notice there was some sort of tension between you two...'' Kise nodded his head as he commented.

''But now it's good I think,'' the caretaker shrugged. ''He is very amazing though. I was quite surprised when I found out he also played basketball.''

''Wait wait wait,'' Aomine suddenly spoke as he waved his hands in front of him and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looked at the tealnet with a puzzled expression. ''You don't, by any chance, mean Akashi Seijuurou?''

''You know him?'' Kuroko asked surprised as his eyes widened by a tiny fraction.

''Oh man, your patient is _Akashi Seijuurou?_ What are the odds?'' Aomine shook his head with a laugh, even though it sounded a bit frantic. ''Yeah, I guess I could say I know him, Kise too.''

''What, really?'' The said blonde's eyes glinted with confusion and excitement.

''Yeah, he was quite famous in the basketball world actually. It's no wonder you don't know him, Tetsu, since you quit basketball in your last year when he finally made his debut being a first-year and instantly rocketed through the ranks. I couldn't believe it at first, I mean, the boy was _blind_! But he crushed everyone he faced like a madman! Those matches against his team were insane,'' the man once again shook his head and crossed his arms. ''Still don't know how he did it. Never bothered to find out, just gifted I suppose.''

''Oh, well that's some interesting information,'' Kuroko mumbled. A thought suddenly entered his mind which made the tealnet frown slightly. ''Everyone around me seems to know him and parts about him that I didn't know.''

''Cheer up, Kurokocchi, I'm sure you'll soon get to know him better!''

''I hope so.''

-.-

It took both parties a few hours to finish their meetings. By the time Kuroko with Kise met up with Akashi the sky was already darkening. Being a responsible friend, Murasakibara escorted the redhead back to their meeting place and waited for Kuroko to arrive. However, before they parted ways, the giant called the tealnet a bit to the side and spoke in a hushed voice, once in awhile glancing back at his friend.

''Aka-chin doesn't seem to be doing very well. He kept insisting he's fine, but he didn't look like it. Make sure to take good care of him~''

''I will, thank you for worrying and telling me,'' Kuroko answered with a polite nod, even though he himself couldn't help but start to worry more. He'll need to check in with his patient later.

''Of course~ If you don't take good care of Aka-chin, I'll crush you~'' Murasakibara warned seriously as he looked down to the small caretaker. His threat, even if a bit uncalled for, was not a bluff it seemed.

''You needn't worry, I always look after my patients in the best way I can. Akashi-san in no exception,'' the tealnet reassured the man, not a bit intimidated.

''Good~''

After that Murasakibara, after saying good-bye to Akashi, took his leave. Kuroko watched the retreating man's back for a few moments before shifting his attention back to his two patients. The redhead held a white box made out of carton and Kuroko assumed it must have been for a cake. Kise had offered to carry it for him, but Akashi politely refused any kind of help. The caretaker decided to leave the matter at that and began escorting his two patients back to the bus station.

It took them awhile but after a decent amount of time the trio made it back to the sanitarium. After bringing the cheerful blonde back to his room, Kuroko escorted Akashi to his in silence, though before that he suggested to leave that cake in the refrigerator in the staff room where Kuroko usually got his work done, to which Akashi agreed. Taking his chance, the caretaker also took off his coat and left it there before continuing to escort his patient to his room. Once in awhile the redhead would try to tone down a cough, but with time they kept increasing and Kuroko noticed how the patient subconsciously wrapped himself more in that scarf, as if trying to preserve warmth. His answers had also kept getting slightly bitter and distant, like he didn't want to waste any energy. All of these signs kept worrying the caretaker and he decided to finally approach the matter when they made it to the redhead's room.

''Akashi-san, you seem to be feeling unwell,'' the tealnet spoke when the said male took off his coat and handed the scarf back to the caretaker.

''I already told you, I'm fine,'' Akashi murmured in response stubbornly and began making his way to the bed.

''Are you really?'' Kuroko asked with worry audible in his voice as he followed the patient.

''Yes, I am, don't be so persistent,'' the redhead snapped turning his head slightly, but immediately winced a bit in pain. Not liking that at all, the caretaker quickly approached him and without any warning brought his palm to Akashi's forehead. Almost right after that Kuroko's eyes widened by a fraction.

''Akashi-san... you're burning up.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's just what you think. The next chapter will feature sick!Akashi, yaaas! Even for me it's adorable .
> 
> I don't know how that slight KiKuro got there. Uh... But I think I kinda ship it now. Huh.
> 
> A sneak peak of the next chapter to keep you waiting~
> 
> "That struck Kuroko more than it probably should had. He figured that Akashi was probably more or less asleep and that was him acting subconsciously, but that only made the situation that more realistic."
> 
> Anyway, be on the look out, I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible! Toodles!


	8. Get Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how's THAT for a quick and long update? I really tried as you can see. I really loved writing this and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as well!
> 
> Welp, all those sick times really helped out while writing this. As a child I was very sickly, so I kept getting down with a high fever quite a lot, SO I have a lot of experience XD All of this is based on how I myself was treated those times, so I apologize if it's not how you expected. Fun fact: I was actually sick (again) myself when writing this, though nearly not as bad XD This is based off many experiences from the past.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

''You're burning up, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko spoke and worry managed to break through his voice as he placed his palm against the other's forehead. The sudden contact and the coldness of the caretaker's skin made the redhead in question flinch and slightly move back.

''I feel fine,'' Akashi answered stubbornly in a murmur. ''I told you, I'm alright.''

''You're obviously not, who are you trying to fool here?'' the tealnet scolded him lightly and bit his lower lip. This was not going to end well if his patient continued being this stubborn.

''I alrea--'' the redhead started once again, but a rough cough broke through from his sour throat and shook the male's entire body. He instinctively brought one hand to his mouth to cover up that nasty coughing while the other wrapped around his stomach.

''When did you manage to catch such a cold?..'' Kuroko's usual monotone voice now had a tint of anxiousness in it. ''Please, Akashi-san, stop being so stubborn and just listen to me, I only want what's best for you. Now, change into your night attire and go straight to bed while I go retrieve necessary medicine for you.''

Akashi wanted to argue more, but his throat and chest did throb painfully, so he kept quiet. With an unwilling nod, he slowly and a bit groggily began heading towards his closet. His legs felt strangely weak and he slightly swayed from side to side. Clearly fearing that it was only a matter of time before Akashi lost his balance, Kuroko quickly walked over to him and acted as support.

''On second thought, I'll stay here until you're safely in bed,'' he murmured. A displeased frown formed on the other's lips at that.

''I don't need a babysitter,'' he muttered, but leaned onto the tealnet for support nonetheless.

''I'm well aware of that, but I am your caretaker and you are sick, which means just listen to me and let me do my job.''

 _Of course, this is literally what they pay you for after all_ Akashi thought slightly bitterly. That even surprised himself honestly speaking.

The redhead pursued his lips in displease, but continued staying silent. He took his night clothes from the wardrobe and, with the help of the smaller male, made it to the bathroom. Much to his annoyance, the dull ache in his head only increased and now it was slowly beginning to spin. It was safe to say it had been definitely some time since he had felt anything similar to this.

After Akashi finally made it to his bed, Kuroko quickly left the room to retrieve medicine for his patient. Unfortunately, the medical point was on the other side of the building, which meant the tealnet had to fasten his face if he wanted to be quicker, but as a result he was already heavily panting when he reached his destination.

The caretaker took a moment to catch his breath against the wall next to the medical point before he went in. He at least wanted to form a decent sentence without panting too much.

''Good evening,'' Kuroko greeted the nurse, who was calmly sipping her coffee and going through something on her computer. She, how almost any other human being, didn't notice the tealnet walking in, so his sudden words frightened her and she almost chocked on her coffee. Luckily, she managed to compose herself before the hot liquid poured all over her expensive device.

''Oh, g-good evening,'' the woman spoke when her eyes finally caught the caretaker. She turned to him completely and Kuroko noticed that her face was still visibly paler than before. ''How can I help you?''

''One of my patients got sick. Most likely a cold or a flu,'' the tealnet informed her.

''What's his name?'' she asked as she took out a large file from one of the drawers near the table.

''Akashi Seijuurou. Epilepsy,'' Kuroko spoke slightly impatiently as he watched the woman search for the name.

''Understood,'' she nodded and wrote something down on a spare sheet of paper and clipped it on with the patient's file. The nurse then stood up and walked to one of the cabinets. She returned with a thermometer and different variety of medical pills. ''If it's only just a cold, then these should be enough. If he has a high fever, over 38,6 Celsius, give him half of this pill,'' the nurse instructed Kuroko as she took out the medicine and placed them into separate small plastic cups. She placed them all on a small tray and told Kuroko how and when to use each one. The tealnet only nodded and thanked her before quickly leaving the office with the tray.

If truth be told, Kuroko never had a sick patient before, so naturally he was slightly anxious about it. He feared that he won't be able to handle the matter properly, but he tried shoving that thought away. At the moment Akashi needed him, since no one else would take care of him. With that thought Kuroko took a deep breath and entered the redhead's room with the small tray full of medicine.

The redhead was still in the same position he was left in, laying on his side, only now it seemed that his breathing was getting more rigid and heavy along with the slight shaking of his body. Kuroko didn't even need a thermometer to determine that Akashi did in fact have a high fever. It honestly surprised him how the other managed to hide it so well.

''Akashi-san, I'm going to take your temperature now, alright?'' Kuroko spoke softly as he placed the tray on one of the cabinets next to the bed. After a tiny nod from his patient, the tealnet took the thermometer and moved closer to the redhead. He knelt down next to him and for a moment observed the other. He had his unseeing eyes completely shut and he inhaled and exhaled short breaths through his mouth. Kuroko unconsciously bit his lower lip and warmed the cold thermometer between his hands, so that it wouldn't sting his patient. ''I'll need you to put this in now, okay?''

Akashi nodded once again and extended his hand from beneath the covers, asking for the device. The caretaker placed the thermometer in it and the redhead pulled his hand back in. Kuroko then stood up and, with an another glance to the other, walked over to the small kitchen in order to get some water for his patient. Either way, Akashi needed liquids right now, for both his body and in order to swallow certain pills.

Just as the caretaker was satisfied with the temperature of the water, not too hot and not too cold, the electronic thermometer went off. Kuroko took the glass full of warm liquid and went over to his patient. He had already taken out the device and had placed it on the nearest counter. The tealnet took it and glanced at the small screen. The numbers that shone on it made a small frown appear on his lips. _38,5 °C._ Quite high. Still, he decided not to give medications for it. Fever was, after all, an effective way of fighting diseases. If it got any higher, however, then Kuroko will have no choice.

''Your fever is rather high. Why didn't you tell me anything sooner?'' Kuroko released a sigh, though it was only a mean to mask his worry. ''I asked, didn't I?''

''I thought it would go away sooner or later,'' Akashi replied in a murmur. The caretaker understood why, his throat was probably sore.

''Well, you thought wrong,'' Kuroko once again knelt down next to his patient. ''Tell me, is your throat hurting bad? Is your head throbbing? Do you feel any sort of pain elsewhere?''

Akashi pursed his lips yet again, refusing to back down.

''It's fine,'' he spoke stubbornly.

Kuroko observed the other for a few moments before he sighed once more. Worry was now evident in those blue eyes of his as he continued speaking.

''Please, Akashi-san, let me help you. We'll get nowhere with this. I understand you don't want to talk about your problems, but this is regarding your health and I have to know to help you, as much as you don't like it. Now please answer the questions truthfully.''

Akashi seemed rather irritated, but he had no actual other choice. His head was throbbing quite painfully now, not to mention his throat and chest. Much to his displease, he also felt that he will soon need tissues and that was only confirmed by unpredicted sneezing. Kuroko quickly got up and retrieved a box of those from the bathroom without even being asked. On any other occasion the caretaker's actions would have probably irritated the redhead, always so understanding and responsible, but today he didn't feel like he wanted to concentrate on that.

''Here, drink these then,'' Kuroko spoke as he handed the now more or less in a seated position patient two different kind of pills and a glass of water.

''For?'' Akashi asked suspiciously as he held them in his palm, even though his voice was already rather hoarse. He was not going to drink something he did not know what.

''For the pain,'' Kuroko informed as he slightly picked up one pill. ''And for the cold in general,'' He did it with the other.

Again, Akashi didn't tell him that he was hurting, the caretaker assumed that on his own. Still, he didn't resist and just drank the medicine without another word.

''Finish the water, Akashi-san. You need a lot of liquids,'' Kuroko said as he saw that his patient only drank half of it. Akashi felt strange irritation again, one he couldn't quite understand, but complied nonetheless.

The tealnet glanced at the clock before speaking again.

''Do you want anything else or will you go to sleep already?''

''I'll sleep,'' Akashi muttered in response and slumped back down. Feeling a shaking coming in, he unconsciously rolled into a ball to preserve as much warmth as possible. However, that action didn't go unnoticed by his caretaker.

''Are you cold, Akashi-san?'' Kuroko asked softly, not wanting to irritate both Akashi's sensitive ears and him in general. He supposed the other's pride should feel at least a bit hurt that he was being treated almost like a child, but Kuroko couldn't help it. He wanted to make his patient feel as comfortable as he could after all.

Knowing that he wasn't going to trick the caretaker anyway, Akashi nodded a bit weakly. At that Kuroko stood up and walked somewhere to his closet. Little did the redhead know, a few covers were put up there right at the very top. The tealnet retrieved one of them and returned to the sick patient. Akashi felt how he gently placed the extra cover on him, preserving the heat underneath the blankets better. Again, for some unexplainable reason, he felt irritation at that gesture. However, Kuroko's next words took him aback.

''I apologize if you feel annoyed at me for treating you like a child, but I really do just wish for you to feel as comfortable as possible, so don't be too angry at me,'' Kuroko's voice was gentle, yet a hint of desperation broke through. It seemed like this whole thing really mattered to the caretaker.

However, it took a few moments for Akashi to fully understand what Kuroko meant. When he did, though, a thought shot through his head. _So that's what it was._ No, Akashi didn't feel irritation _at_ Kuroko, the feeling was probably not even that. But he just simply didn't and couldn't understand what exactly the caretaker meant by saying _treating like a child._ That was it. Akashi was never treated this way when he was younger and the unexplainable irritation probably originated from that. Subconsciously he probably felt some sort of... despair because of that. Only one time he had ever gotten so ill and that time held not the most pleasant memories. He was no more than ten-years-old at that time, but he still remembered it so vividly. That illness was something similar to this one, everything was hurting and it was oh so cold. But he was simply presented with some medicine by his servants with almost no word exchange and left at that. No one asked him how he felt or did he need or want anything, his father didn't even show up once in those few days. Never in his life did Akashi feel so uncared for, so alone. To this very day it made his heart throb painfully for reasons he himself didn't quite understand, but he knew that from that time he swore he'd do anything in his power to never let the same experience repeat itself. He swore he would never get sick again, so he wouldn't feel that way. But here he was, laying in some bed with a high fever and a hurting head. However, this time seemed different somehow.

''I'm not,'' Akashi finally answered truthfully, in a quieter tone than he had intended though. However, that still made some relief wash over the caretaker.

''I'm glad then,'' Kuroko spoke gently as a small smile tugged his lips. He found himself a chair and brought over to Akashi's side and made himself comfortable on it. ''In that case, I'll stay here until you fall asleep, so if you would need anything, just say so.''

''Do as you wish,'' the redhead murmured in reply. He really was too tired to care at this point.

If truth be told, Kuroko planned on staying here even after Akashi fell asleep for a bit, just in case the fever got worse. Sure, he knew that other caretakers worked for the night, but he would still never forgive himself if something got worse for Akashi and he wasn't there. So he'll just make sure the other is sleeping peacefully and then leave.

Surprisingly, it took quite some time for the redhead to finally drift off. Probably that aching and that tremble were the cause of that. Kuroko watched as the other held himself tighter even in his sleep, trying to conserve as much warmth as he could. Judging by the forming beads of sweat on his forehead, his temperature must have been rising. His rigid breathing also wasn't a good sign. Akashi honestly looked like he was in pain, but there wasn't much the caretaker could do for him. Maybe he could wet those small towels and use them? Sure, Akashi just somehow needed to make it through the night, but Kuroko could still do whatever was in his power to make that easier.

With that thought the caretaker was beginning to rise from his chair, when Akashi suddenly grabbed his closer arm from beneath the covers. In all honestly Kuroko was certainly startled, but he didn't have to time voice out his question before the redhead spoke.

''Don't...'' he murmured through his uneven breaths. ''Don't leave me alone.''

That struck Kuroko more than it probably should had. He figured that Akashi was probably more or less asleep and that was him acting subconsciously, but that only made the situation that more realistic. Never had Kuroko heard such desperation in Akashi's voice before, it was almost unrecognizable. He sounded almost as if he was pleading, something the redhead would never do consciously. That request made the caretaker's chest tighten with all sorts of emotions, though mainly sympathy for his patient. However his childhood was, it was definitely not good.

Without even realizing, Kuroko found himself sitting back down on the chair and his free hand made it's way to Akashi's red messy locks and he gently began combing through them in the hopes of soothing him. He vaguely remembered how his patient disliked when someone else touched his hair, but now this gesture just felt right. It was, after all, what you would do to a distressed child. At the moment Akashi really did seem like one.

''I won't,'' Kuroko spoke in the gentlest tone he could manage, just loud enough for the other to hear. ''I won't leave you alone,'' he continued to say when a sudden idea struck him. This could help Akashi relax. ''I promise I won't leave you alone, Seijuurou. I'll stay here as long as you want me to.''

The redhead didn't answer anything to that, though his grip did loosen and he really did seem to relax even just a bit. Kuroko continued his caressing motion in silence, hoping that sooner or later he would relax completely.

The reason why he suddenly used Akashi's first name was quite simple. He was, after all, speaking to him while he was subconscious. By using his first name Kuroko showed him that he was addressing _him_ and _only_ _him_ , no one else. This way he referred to Akashi beneath all those masks and titles. He shared his family name with at least his father, but his first name was unique and only meant him on more familiar grounds. Again, human psychology.

This continued for about good ten minutes before Kuroko decided he really needed to act. Akashi never let go of his arm, even if his grip did loosen by a few levels. The tealnet found it somehow amusing that even in his sleep the patient was still as distrusting as ever. However, even through his thin white cloth he could feel how hot Akashi's skin was and his breaths only grew heavier, so Kuroko had to do something about it.

The caretaker slowly ceased his gentle combing and moved his free hand away. He hoped that now he would be able to finally go fetch those towels (maybe Akashi was finally fully asleep), but that was soon proven otherwise when Kuroko tried to get up again, but the redhead's grip immediately tightened on his arm, not allowing the caretaker to move anywhere.

''I'm not going anywhere,'' Kuroko once again spoke softly, so he wouldn't actually wake the other up. ''I'll be right back, I promise, I'm not leaving.''

Honestly, Akashi was acting like such a child, but Kuroko didn't mind. Sometimes people needed to just forget and embrace a child's carelessness even for just a bit, and if the tealnet read between the lines correctly, Akashi didn't have that many chances. So with that in mind he brought his free hand to the patient's one and gently tried to loosen it's grip.

''I'll be right back,'' the caretaker said again in a hushed voice when he finally managed to free his arm.

With a small sigh Kuroko stood up and quickly went over to the closet. If he remembered correctly, there should have been a couple of spare small towels in there. After he found those, he took one of them and soaked it in water. Just as promised after just about a minute the caretaker was already back by his patient's side.

Shoving his worry down, Kuroko knelt down next to Akashi and gently began taping his scorching forehead with the wet towel in order to remove the beads of sweat. At first the patient flinched a bit at the contact, but soon relaxed under the slightly rough touch. Kuroko softly went over the rest of his face and moved the cloth away. In order to not leave any water present, he softly went over with a dry one afterwards. After pondering for a few moments, he decided that after awhile he'll check his temperature again. In the mean time the tealnet thought that he could probably read that book he had brought with himself earlier.

-.-

Kuroko was unsure how many times he had read the same sentence when a sudden violent series of coughing coming from his patient startled him. Such a thing naturally caused the already tense caretaker to worry even more. He cast a glance at the wall clock and decided that it was probably time to check Akashi's temperature again. Honestly the only thing that kept the tealnet from falling asleep right then and there was his anxious worry. He never had a patient as sick as this before, so it was only natural for him to feel that way.

With that thought Kuroko got up from his chair and retrieved the device from the counter. Carefully, not to startle the sleeping redhead, the caretaker put in the thermometer and moved away. He had to give it at least a minute or so. Judging by how much Akashi sweat and his rigid breathing, his fever certainly didn't go down, which only unnerved the tealnet further. And it was still a long way until morning.

Finally a quiet beeping came from the small device underneath all that blankets and the caretaker carefully retrieved it. When he saw the numbers it displayed, he unconsciously bit his lower lip in distress. 39,6 ºC was definitely too high, Akashi critically needed medicine along with lots of liquids. _Where on Earth did he catch such a disease?.._

After Kuroko had retrieved a glass full of water, he leaned over the sleeping patient and gently shook him.

''Akashi-san, I'm very sorry, but you need to take some more medicine,'' the tealnet spoke in a slightly hushed voice, but loud enough for the other to hear and hopefully wake up even at least partly.

The redhead grunted something and only curled up more, refusing to acknowledge the caretaker. Kuroko didn't blame him, but he really needed for Akashi to drink this medicine, so he continued calling his name and gently shaking him. Finally the distressed patient slightly moved his head upwards and his pale eyelids broke apart in a small gap. He seemingly tried to say something, but a violent coughing got caught up in his throat and his whole body shook.

Kuroko waited for a few moments until the patient's coughing died down before he spoke again.

''Akashi-san, can you hear me? I'll need you to drink this medicine,'' His tone sounded calm, though a more observant person could hear worry hidden in his voice. ''Can you sit up for a bit?''

At first Kuroko thought the redhead didn't hear him, but after a few moments he groggily and slowly began complying. Seeing how hard it was for him, the caretaker immediately supported him and helped him move into a more-or-less sitting position. Heavy pants kept leaving the patient's parted lips and his head hung back on the pillow. Kuroko retrieved the glass of water and half of the pill needed as quickly as he could.

''Give me your hand,'' the tealnet softly asked. With difficulty the patient complied and soon he held the glass in one hand and the small pill in the other. Kuroko, assuming how heavy his head must feel, gently gripped the back of it with his hand and granted support, so that it would be easier for Akashi to drink down the medicine.

''Drink all of the water,'' Kuroko commanded in a slightly hushed yet gentle voice as the patient placed the pill in his mouth and began gulping down the room-temperature liquid. In the short meantime the caretaker glanced at Akashi's chest and noticed that his shirt was, not so surprisingly, drenched in sweat. He knew what needed to be done in this case, and that didn't stop him from nervously nibbling his lip.

''Akashi-san, listen to me now,'' the tealnet spoke as calmly and softly as he could. His hand never left the back of the other's head while the other, after he placed the empty glass on the counter, moved to the patient's forehead and brushed away a few strands of his messy and slightly wet red hair with his fingertips. ''I'll need to change your shirt into a dry one, are you okay with that? If you're uncomfortable, I'll turn off the lights.''

Akashi nodded lightly at that. Kuroko pondered for a few moments before he slowly retracted his hand, placing the other's head on the pillow behind him in the process. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet. The tealnet felt a bit bad going through Akashi's clothes like this, but he really needed to find some sort of clean shirt. And _oh my_ did Akashi have a lot of expensive attire. But now was not the time for that.

After finding his target, Kuroko, as promised, turned off the lights and the room fell into almost complete darkness. The only thing that illuminated the place even just a bit was the moon, who's light managed to seep through the curtains. With only that as his guidance, Kuroko carefully made his way back to the bed.

Akashi was still in the same position, half-sitting on the soft mattress with his head slumped against the white pillow. Heavy pants continued leaving his slightly dry lips and even in such darkness it was obvious the patient was in pain, even if he wasn't fully awake. Kuroko couldn't really do anything more for him except give him medicine and tend to his basic needs. Still, he'll do whatever was in his power.

''Okay, Akashi-san, I'll now begin removing your shirt, but I'll need your cooperation, alright?'' the tealnet spoke as he placed the dry cloth on the bed next to him and carefully found the end of Akashi's shirt. Gently, he began pulling it upwards and with some struggle managed to get it over the patient's head. Not exactly seeing, he placed it somewhere on the floor (it will need to be cleaned either way) and took the dry one. Once again, with much difficulty the caretaker dressed the redhead in the new shirt and released a tiny sigh. That's that.

Quickly and as carefully walking over to the wall, Kuroko turned the small lights back on. When he glanced back at the redhead he found that he had already laid back down and covered himself with the two layers of blankets. The caretaker returned to his side and sat back down on the chair. Most likely subconsciously (of course, how else), Akashi, at the sound of that, moved one of his hands from beneath the covers to Kuroko's direction. The tealnet, immediately understanding the hint, gently took it and began caressing it with his thumb in the hopes of soothing the patient at least psychologically. He wanted to show Akashi that he wasn't and wouldn't be alone in this sickness. This kind of help was almost the only one Kuroko could offer right now.

''You'll soon get better,'' the tealnet spoke softly in a calming tone. A small reassuring smile tugged his lips, even if Akashi had no way of seeing it. The caretaker moved his free hand back to the other's head and gently began caressing his hair as well. ''Sleep peacefully now and I'll be here if you need me.''

-.-

Truthfully speaking, Kuroko was glad when morning finally came. This night certainly stressed him out. Not for a minute did his attention shift to anything but Akashi. Sure, the caretaker tried reading, but it soon became futile, since Kuroko couldn't help but listen to every breath his patient took and every cough that shook his body. At least his temperature went down, it seems that pill did its job. But that was the only fortunate thing that had happened tonight. After Kuroko decided that he couldn't focus on his book either way, he put it down and directed all of his focus to the sleeping patient. It was incredibly hard keeping his eyes open, since the sleep threatened to take over at any moment. However, Kuroko refused to drift off with all his might. He couldn't leave Akashi all on his own after all. Once in awhile the tealnet would refreshen the patient's face with wet towels, afterwards drying it off. He would regularly check his temperature throughout the night. And when Akashi's breathing sometimes became more rigid, his eyelids shut tighter and he himself tensed up, Kuroko would murmur soothing words all the while gently caressing the patient's head, more specifically his hair. That seemed to calm him down and eventually he'd return to his more peaceful slumber. But all of this stressed the caretaker out quite a bit, so he was relieved when the sun finally broke through the curtains. However, another busy day awaited him and Kuroko was not sure how he'll make it with how tired he felt. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Kuroko didn't know when Akashi was going to wake up, but he nonetheless needed to get all the necessary things already. That basically meant medicine and perhaps tea. If the tealnet remembered correctly, he still had some chamomile tea left at his cabinet. And this kind of tea was very good and healthy when it came to such illnesses. It was supposed to ease the throat's pain at least.

With that thought it mind, Kuroko slowly got up from his chair. To his displease, his legs felt wobbly and weak, not to mention all of his body screamed 'tired'. His head felt light, but the tealnet tried his best to push the dizziness away. He took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking his head afterwards. He needed to get ahold of himself.

With one last glance to the still sleeping patient, Kuroko made his way to the door and exited the room. He had to blink a couple of times and shake his head to chase the sleepiness away at least partly. After that he began making his way to the nurse's office.

After a bit wandering through the partly empty halls, Kuroko managed to reach his destination. It took a lot of effort not to seem too suspicious to the nurse and only take the medicine from her, but the tealnet managed such a task and began heading to the staff room. Good thing it wasn't too far, since the caretaker was in serious danger of getting lost with how his clouded mind worked at the moment.

Upon entering the room Kuroko's hazy eyes registered a few unnamed caretakers and a certain green-haired man, who seemingly came here to prepare his morning coffee. The tealnet placed the medicine on his personal cabinet and a bit groggily approached the doctor.

''Morning, Midorima-kun,'' Kuroko spoke while rubbing one of his eyes to try and chase the haziness away at least partly. ''Could you make one for me as well, please?''

The said doctor ceased to stir his hot drink and looked at the tealnet as if the he had grown an extra head.

''Kuroko... You never drink coffee.''

''I know, but today I think I need it,'' the caretaker murmured and weakly shook his heavy head.

Midorima didn't answer anything to that immediately and only examined the male before him. Kuroko seemed that he was barely standing on his two feet, his eyes looked hazy and it seemed as if it took a lot of effort to keep those eyelids open, not to mention dark bags under them. Add all of that up and it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion.

''Kuroko, how much sleep did you get tonight, nanodayo?'' Midorima asked slowly, suspiciously eying the tealnet in front of him.

''Uhh, sleep? I don't think I got any... No, I'm pretty sure I didn't.''

''Are you an idiot?'' the green-haired doctor snapped. ''We both know how weak your body is and how sleep deprivation affects you more than any normal person!''

''I know, I know, but it's not my fault,'' Kuroko sighed tiredly and leaned a bit on the counter for support. ''Akashi-san got very sick and I couldn't just leave him in such a condition...''

''There are caretakers on night-shift for that, nanodayo.''

''Yes, but how can I be sure that they would take care of him properly and tend to all his needs? He's not their patient after all,'' the tealnet spoke stubbornly. Of course, there was another reason, but Kuroko couldn't say it to anyone.

''You're too attached to your patients,'' Midorima shook his head and released a sigh. ''But in such a condition even you won't be able to take care of him properly. You should go home and rest, nanodayo.''

''I'll be fine,'' Kuroko refused to back down. ''I just need a cup of coffee.''

''That will only take a worse toll on your immune system,'' the doctor snapped a bit irritated now. ''You might even get sick yourself!''

''Midorima-kun, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I assure you, I'll be okay.''

''You won't going to listen no matter what I say it seems, nanodayo,'' he sighed before turning back to the coffee maker. ''Fine, I'll make you a cup.''

''Thank you,'' Kuroko nodded in appreciation. In the meantime he decided he would fetch that tea from his cabinet, so he wouldn't forget about it later. He was certain there was some left there.

''But you should really rest sometime, nanodayo,'' Midorima spoke once again as the device was preparing a cup of that unhealthy drink. ''If you don't, there's a high chance you could faint from exhaustion, since your body is so weak.''

''I'll keep that in mind,'' Kuroko murmured in response as he was going through the contents of his cabinet. ''Really, thank you for worrying.''

Soon after the coffee was ready and with yet another thank-you the tealnet took the cup and slowly began sipping it. Honestly, he despised this drink. Midorima was right, Kuroko never drank this black substance, since it was too bitter for him. Besides, the caffeine, whenever the tealnet on very rare occasions drank it, always affected him more than anyone else due to his weak immune system. But now if this is what took for the caretaker to stay awake, he would do it. Maybe Midorima was right, maybe he really was too attached to his patients...

After awhile Kuroko was ready to head back to his patient's room. He cleaned the cup, took the medicine and tea, and, with a quick goodbye, exited the place. The caffeine seemed to had began working by the time the caretaker reached his destination. Sure, he still felt rather awful, but at least it was a bit easier keeping his eyelids open and he managed to reach Akashi's room without dropping anything.

Upon entering Kuroko saw that the patient was slowly stirring awake by now. The tealnet went over to the bed and, after placing the tray with the medicine and tea on a nearby cabinet, knelt down next to him.

''Morning, Akashi-san,'' the caretaker spoke softly. ''How are you feeling?''

The said redhead groggily lifted himself up slightly using his elbows and released a sigh. He slumped down his head on the pillows before answering.

''Terrible,'' he spoke in a hoarse voice and immediately afterwards winced in pain. His throat probably hurt so much it was even hard to speak for him.

''I'll make some tea for you, okay? It will make you feel better,'' Kuroko offered. ''Afterwards I'll give you medicine.''

Akashi only nodded in approval. After that the caretaker stood up and, after taking the tea from the cabinet, walked over to the where the kettle was. Even though he tried his best and even with the caffeine, Kuroko still had some trouble concentrating. It wouldn't be good if he accidentally spilled the boiling water though, so the tealnet gathered all his focus into this one task.

Soon the room was filled with delicious chamomile tea scent, at which even Akashi slightly perked up. He recognized the flower, but he indeed never tasted tea made with it, so naturally that made him interested. However, he just wished that Kuroko's words would come true and it would somehow help him at least just a bit. It has been such a long time since he had felt anything remotely similar to his current state, but for some reason it wasn't as awful, even if his body felt worse.

''Here, I made it not too hot for you,'' Kuroko approached the laying patient with a warm cup in his hands. He carefully sat down on the soft mattress next to him and extended the cup to him. ''You'll need to drink a lot of liquids these few days.''

''...Thank you,'' Akashi spoke quietly as he cautiously took the cup and brought it to his lips. Indeed, chamomile tea had a rather peculiar flavor, but it wasn't distasteful, far from it. It was actually quite nice. But still, the patient had to take small sips in order not to upset his sore throat too much.

''Do you like it?'' the tealnet asked a bit curiously after awhile.

Akashi only nodded and continued slowly sipping the warm tea. However, he was also carefully listening to his caretaker's voice, for it sounded a bit odd.

''I'm glad then,'' the young male cast a tiny smile.

''Kuroko...'' Akashi spoke with difficulty as he finally lowered the cup. ''You sound very tired. Why is that?''

''Oh,'' the caretaker mumbled a bit surprised, though he should had figured. The patient most likely didn't remember tonight at all due to the high fever, so he didn't know Kuroko stayed with him the whole night. ''It's nothing, I'm fine. Focus on yourself.''

After that the tealnet took the empty cup from Akashi's hands with the intention of filling it with water, so that the patient could swallow his medicine. Kuroko should probably also check his temperature while he was at it.

After all that was done and seeing that Akashi's temperature wasn't dangerously high, Kuroko decided to move on to next tasks. One of them being food.

''Should I bring you breakfast now?'' the caretaker asked after Akashi had returned the empty cup of water.

''I'll go there myself,'' the redhead answered hoarsely, though firmly and was actually beginning to try and get up.

''...Don't be stupid, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko spoke blankly and wasted no time in pushing the patient back to the soft mattress. ''I would never let you do that. If you are so restless, go change your clothes while I get your breakfast.''

Without another word the caretaker stood up from the bed and began heading towards the exit. However, the drowsiness seemed to had caught up to him and the tealnet unluckily accidentally hit the door frame instead of the actual exit, which resulted in his slightly hissing in pain. Sleep deprivation was definitely not a pleasant thing.

''Are you okay?'' Kuroko heard Akashi ask a bit startled.

''Yes, I'm fine,'' the tealnet answered a bit hesitantly as he rubbed his hurt forehead. He hoped that at least he won't run into the door frame with the meal in his hands, that wouldn't be good. ''A bit drowsy is all.''

After that Kuroko left the room and closed the door behind him. This exhaustion was really getting to him, but the caretaker had to try his best and focus. He really didn't wish to explain why he was so unsteady, but luckily his low presence worked in his favor this time and no one noticed how tired he was. Without too much attention the tealnet managed to get a set of breakfast, which was, conveniently, vegetable soup, and began heading back.

When Kuroko returned to the room, he found that Akashi was still in the bathroom, so he took this chance to change to covers. After such an intense night for the patient it was better to have fresh mattress after all. He managed to do that just in time as the patient opened the door and walked out of the bathroom in new clean clothes. However, he looked a bit confused, but didn't voice out his question until he was back in bed.

''Here, I brought you breakfast,'' Kuroko spoke as he carefully placed the tray with the food on Akashi's lap and sat on the bed next to him. ''Vegetable soup.''

''Thank you,'' the redhead answered quietly and took the spoon. However, after only a couple of mouthfuls he stopped and slightly lifted his still throbbing head in the caretaker's direction. ''Kuroko... Did you at some point change my shirt?''

The tealnet was momentarily taken aback, but that emotion was quickly changed with awkwardness. He already assumed Akashi didn't remember anything from tonight, so of course as soon as he noticed the different clothing he had to ask. Still, that didn't help with Kuroko's nervousness. He didn't want for the patient to get angry at him for invading his privacy after all.

''...Yes,'' the caretaker finally answered a bit uncomfortably. ''I did ask for you permission and I turned off the lights... Though I suppose you don't remember that...''

''No, I don't,'' Akashi hummed and stayed silent for a few moments. It was rather hard for him to speak after all. However, when he spoke hoarsely again, a tint of suspicion was audible in his voice. ''But... what was the time then?''

''Uhh, I don't quite remember...'' Kuroko mumbled and tried to make his tired mind work. ''I think... around two maybe.''

''Two?'' the redhead asked surprised. ''Kuroko, I hope you're not meaning to tell me you... stayed the whole night?''

''...Your food will get cold,'' the tealnet only said, trying not to sound anything but blank. Something in Akashi's tone suggested he would not like it if he found out the caretaker indeed was by his side this whole night. But Kuroko wasn't going to deny that claim, no matter what the other thought. Maybe Akashi disliked when others fussed over him, but the tealnet couldn't help it. ''You should eat it.''

''Don't avoid my question, Kuroko,'' the redhead spoke as firmly as his weak voice allowed him.

''...I won't talk until you finish your food,'' the caretaker countered, refusing to back down.

Akashi only clicked his tongue in annoyance but decided to comply. Slowly he continued eating in silence, not asking any more question for now. He wasn't dense and perfectly understood that Kuroko indeed stayed the whole night here, but what he wanted to find out is _why_. That's why as soon as he finished his meal and the caretaker took the tray from him, he spoke again.

''Now answer my question.''

Kuroko hesitated for a moment as he put the tray on a nearby cabinet, but in the end just sighed and answered in a blank voice.

''Yes, I did.''

''Why?''

''What do you mean?'' the caretaker glanced at the patient, trying let some surprise break through his voice, even though he understood the question perfectly. He has known Akashi for almost a month now after all.

''That's the reason you sound so tired, right? Why would you stay the whole night here?'' the redhead through his hoarse voice sounded almost accusing.

''Your fever was very high, Akashi-san,'' Kuroko sighed. ''I couldn't just leave when you were feeling so terrible. I was afraid it may get worse.''

''There are caretakers that work on night-shift, though, correct? There was no real reason for you to stay and torture yourself,'' the patient snapped.

''Akashi-san...'' Kuroko lifted his eyes to the irritated man and sighed tiredly once more. ''You really don't remember anything, huh...''

''What do you mean?''

''There is another reason why I stayed,'' The caretaker sounded hesitant, yet gentle, trying to sooth the other. ''I... I couldn't just leave you alone when you asked me not to.''

''I... What?'' Akashi's features displayed surprise, almost shock at Kuroko's words. ''I asked you not to leave?''

''Well, more specifically you asked me not to leave you alone,'' The tealnet slightly pursed his lips, but a gentle expression quickly overtook him. ''I won't ask what could have led you to such a subconscious request if you don't want to talk about it. But... if you ever want to or have something else that's troubling you, I will always listen.''

Akashi remained silent after that. For awhile his features displayed shock and confusion, but it quickly changed into an unreadable expression and he crossed his arms. _Defense mechanism._ He was obviously not ready to discuss his issues, for what Kuroko didn't blame him. Maybe that time will come one day, but for now the patient decided to keep his troubles to himself. He turned his head from the tealnet and spoke in a quiet voice.

''Kuroko, please forget whatever happened this night.''

''...I won't pursue you, but I hope you can understand that I can't do that, even if I wanted to,'' the caretaker spoke softly, trying not to irritate the other. Without him even realizing it, as if on instinct, his hand made it to the troubled patient's hair and gently began combing through it. Only Akashi's startled expression brought his back to his senses and he stopped his action. He slowly began retracting his hand as he spoke again. ''Ah, I apologize, I don't know why I...''

Various options of how he could react to this situation raced through Akashi mind at that moment. He could swat the caretaker's hand away, he could snap at him, he could move away, he could do nothing, but he did not expect that certain words would leave his mouth without him even realizing it.

''It's... fine,'' the redhead murmured even to his own surprise. He even slightly leaned into the gentle touch, for he hadn't felt anything remotely similar to it in his whole life, at least consciously, and, unexpectedly, the patient... enjoyed it. Usually he disliked when someone else touched his hair, but this case felt somehow different.

Kuroko was taken aback as well, but he didn't question it and just simply continued gently caressing the other's hair with a soft smile. Even if Akashi wasn't ready to talk about his troubles, at least he was already opening up to him. If the redhead was allowing Kuroko to touch him, especially his hair, it meant that some sort of trust was beginning to bloom inside him, for what the caretaker was overjoyed.

''But, Kuroko,'' Akashi suddenly spoke weakly after a few silent minutes. ''You must feel very tired after not sleeping the whole night... You should go home and rest now.''

''Akashi-san, I'm not going to do that. I will not leave you in anyone else's care while you're so sick,'' the tealnet countered stubbornly, never ceasing his motion. ''Besides, I feel very guilty for your condition, since I should have known better and shouldn't have let you into the city when you were feeling unwell.''

''Don't be stupid, Kuroko,'' Akashi snapped, but didn't move away. ''It certainly isn't your fault. And you should stop worrying so much, I'll be fine. I appreciate you taking care of me, but now go and rest.''

''But you may get worse. I am not leaving you, Akashi-san, and that's final,'' Kuroko spoke firmly and a sudden series of coughs from the patient only backed up his words.

The redhead clicked his tongue in annoyance at that. It was indeed futile trying to argue with his caretaker, he wouldn't back down no matter what. But Akashi couldn't just let Kuroko torment himself, especially if it's his fault to begin with...

''Fine, don't go then. Instead, rest next to me,'' he finally spoke in a low voice, trying not to upset his already sore throat too much.

''W-What?'' Kuroko stuttered surprised at the offer. He even retracted his hand and stared confused at his patient.

''You still need to sleep either way,'' Akashi sighed and lowered himself to a laying position on the bed. ''I think I'll do that for now, so there's no harm if you rest here as well.''

''But, Akashi-san, this is your bed, are you sure it's okay?..''

''Yes, this bed is easily wide enough. And you did stay up all night because of me,'' the redhead murmured quietly, pulling the covers up. ''Don't make me force you.''

''I...'' Kuroko was honestly at a loss of words at the moment, but he figured he didn't really have a choice. ''...Alright.''

''Good,'' Akashi mumbled unclearly, seemingly beginning to drift off already.

After pondering for a few moments, the caretaker stood up and walked around the bed to the empty side. He felt so strange, since he had never before slept in the sanitarium, much less a patient's bed. Besides, he supposed to have other duties to take care of, so if he wanted a break, he had to report it, but he was honestly so tired by this point that he figured he could worry about it later.

''But remember,'' Kuroko spoke again as he carefully laid down on the unoccupied side of the bed and made himself comfortable on the soft mattress. Slumber immediately began overcoming him and his eyelids began slowly closing. ''If you need anything, wake me up.''

Akashi mumbled something in response, but the caretaker had already dozed off too far to understand or hear him.


	9. Nothing Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back with the ninth and one of the most important chapters thus far. I simply loved writing this chapter, honestly. It's the longest one so far and, truthfully speaking, this is my favorite one while the last one second favorite. With this ends December and things can finally start moving in a more serious concerning relationships direction. Now, I don't want anyone to misunderstand the situation thus far. Neither Kuroko nor Akashi have any sort of romantic feelings towards the other at this point. But don't worry, that will soon change with January coming up next. Forgive me, but I'm an author who likes to take it slow, so you'll just have to bear with me.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

 

Kuroko should have known this couldn't have been a good idea. No way it could have been thinking logically after all. But at the time the caretaker was too tired and wished for sleep too much to think about it clearly, so he simply took the easier and the more pleasing option. He had forgotten what people with high fever tended to do while being unconscious, he himself was no exception. However, that thought didn't occur to the tired tealnet and after a few hours of sweet, dreamless sleep Kuroko found himself in a rather tricky situation.

The caretaker clearly remembered dozing off while facing the opposite direction of his patient, the latter as well and the distance between them was quite great. However, after Kuroko slowly managed to finally wake up, he was quite startled when he felt somewhat trapped. It took quite a few moments for realization to hit him and he was glad he didn't react on instinct and stayed still. However, even if this situation was quite logical and reasonable, it nonetheless seemed rather bizarre.

People with high fevers tended to sleep quite restlessly and their bodies unconsciously searched ways to cool down, even if the person himself felt cold and wished for warmth. Well, it just so happened that the nearest thing of such standards was the tealnet, since his temperature was significantly lower than the patient's, so the ill redhead instinctively, yet unconsciously cuddled up to the smaller male and embraced him, trying to take in as much of his body temperature as he could. Of course, that was the logical explanation Kuroko managed to come up with after he was fully awake. That, however, didn't erase the fact that this situation felt quite awkward for him. Nevertheless, a part of his mind reminded him that this meant that Akashi's fever most likely went up again, so he needed to check it, which meant somehow getting out of the other's grasp. Waking him up was not an option though, that was obvious. If Kuroko felt rather awkward, it would only be worse for the patient, so the tealnet decided to spare him the discomfort.

Carefully, the caretaker loosened the other's grip around him, trying his best not to wake him up. He could clearly feel Akashi's scorching skin, which only strengthened the assumption that his temperature had gone up again. Finally, with much difficulty, Kuroko managed to maneuver out of the patient's hold without stirring him awake and stood up from the bed. After that, the caretaker released a deep sigh of relief and glanced at the clock. However, seeing the time made his heart drop to his feet. Apparently, he had slept even pass noon and he was certain that lunchtime was over as well. So much for taking a quick nap.

However, for now he'd only focus on his sick patient and try to nurse him back to health as quickly as possible. It was already December 22nd, and an ill Akashi was the last thing he wished for Christmas. He doubted the other would enjoy it too.

* * *

Surprisingly, it took only a couple of days for Akashi to recover. Well, he was treated to the maximum by his caretaker, which increased his healing process significantly, so that was probably the main reason. Kuroko, forced by Akashi, went home everyday, though he would leave very late and arrive much earlier than he normally should. All of that was to make sure the patient received aid of the best quality. Fortunately, the caretaker's efforts paid off and he finally felt relief when Akashi's temperature stabilized on a normal level and, if believe his words, he overall felt quite well after a couple of days. However, the redhead bitterly swore he would never forget the taste of chamomile ever again, to which Kuroko only shrugged. He could relate very much though. Well, at least Akashi got better before Christmas came. However, that was a whole different talk.

''Wait, you're staying here for Christmas?'' the tealnet asked surprised in the afternoon of the 24th when both of the males were once again talking over tea. ''You do know that you can leave for the holidays, right?''

''Yes, I'm aware of that, but I see no reason to,'' Akashi simply answered. His throat was still slightly sore, but it wasn't nearly as bad as a few days ago. ''In fact, I'm glad that I don't have to be at home.''

''But... don't you have anyone you would want to spend Christmas with?''

''Not really.''

Kuroko lightly hummed and twirled the warm cup repeatedly in his hands. Well, it wasn't as if here, in the sanitarium, Christmas wasn't celebrated by some means, but Kuroko hadn't yet been at his workplace on this particular holiday, so he wasn't sure what exactly went on. Besides, he somehow doubted Akashi would want to take part in that.

''And you?'' the patient suddenly asked, sounding rather nonchalant, though Kuroko managed to catch a hint of genuine curiosity and something... else. ''Will you spend the holidays with your family?''

''...Not exactly,'' the caretaker murmured in response. ''It's a bit... complicated. My father is working abroad and my mother... Let's just say I don't really have a family to celebrate with.''

''It seems we're in the same boat,'' Akashi chuckled dryly with audible bitterness, but he quickly covered it up with a cough and an unreadable expression overtook his features. ''Then, if I may ask, what are your plans?''

The tealnet hesitated on answering. When Akashi said he wouldn't be leaving for Christmas, a strange idea began brewing inside his mind, though he was rather doubtful about it for a few reasons. Should he try?..

''...I said that I'm not exactly going to celebrate Christmas with my family. However...'' The tealnet bit his lower lip and lifted his eyes to the patient in front of him. ''Akashi-san, since you don't have any plans for tomorrow, would you like to accompany me in visiting my mother?''

''Your mother?'' the redhead repeated rather surprised.

''Yes, she's... not very far from here. But no, scratch that, you shouldn't go,'' Kuroko shook his head and sighed. ''You just got better from you sickness, you can't risk falling ill again. I'm sorry for suggesting this.''

''I wouldn't actually mind getting sick again if I would have you as my caretaker,'' the words slipped out of the patient's mouth without him realizing it. When he did, however, he himself seemed quite surprised. After a moment Akashi turned his head to the side from the taken aback tealnet in front of him and leaned back in his chair, trying to cover his words up with an impassive expression, though it wasn't great. ''What I meant to say was that you needn't worry so much, I would be fine. And I will be, since I don't mind accompanying you tomorrow.''

Even if the patient tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, Kuroko's sensitive hearing didn't miss that rather obvious tone of awkwardness. It was quite clear that Akashi felt rather uncomfortable after the tealnet witnessed his weak side, Kuroko supposed he never let anyone know that part of him. But the caretaker understood him perfectly and wasn't planning on pushing it. If Akashi will ever want to open up, he will.

''Well, if you're sure...'' Kuroko murmured a bit uncertainly.

The tealnet later asked whether Akashi wanted to get out of his room and join the others in celebrating Christmas Eve, but the redhead replied with a simple 'no', just as Kuroko expected. So in the end, since the patient said he didn't mind, Kuroko stayed with him until late evening, lightly chatting to pass the time. Sure, that mainly was to keep Akashi company, but, if truth be told, deep inside the caretaker himself didn't wish to be alone this evening. It was supposed to be a holiday after all and Kuroko didn't want to spend it by himself. And Akashi was enjoyable company for him. At one point the tealnet brought some delicious fresh cookies from the kitchen to have at least something to eat and the pair chatted over them about all sorts of things, starting from basketball and ending with books. Neither of them touched more personal topics and Kuroko was fine with that. Truthfully speaking, he was actually mentally preparing himself to tell Akashi his story, that was the reason the tealnet invited him to meet his mother. The caretaker figured that if he would be the first to approach this topic, maybe it would be easier for Akashi to open up. It was just a hunch, but Kuroko couldn't get the thought that the patient needed more help. For that, however, he would need to learn about his troubles.

* * *

It was quite an early morning when Kuroko exited his apartment. Light snow was gently falling from the white sky, painting everything in sight with its color. The town was decorated with colorful lights and ornaments, creating the right Christmas atmosphere. Almost no one was out at this hour, since most probably were either sleeping or spending this holiday with their family and friends. Not that Kuroko minded. In fact, it was rather peaceful strolling through the quiet city and taking in the atmosphere. He even momentarily forgot what awaited him later that day.

Trying to push down his anxiousness, the caretaker knocked on the patient's room door softly just in case he was still asleep. However, that was soon proven otherwise when Akashi from the other side shortly gave the permission to enter. After taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kuroko entered the room.

''Good morning, Akashi-san, did you sleep well?'' he asked as soon as he was in and closed the door behind him.

''Yes, thank you,'' the patient answered momentarily stopping making his bed. ''And you?''

''Me as well,'' Kuroko cast a small smile in his direction and moved closer. By then Akashi's bed was all tidied up and both males sat on the edge of it. The caretaker with his observant eyes noticed that for some reason the redhead was feeling slightly nervous, since he kept most likely unconsciously fiddling with the end of his shirt and shifting from one side to the other. If truth be told, it was rather adorable seeing Akashi in this state, though Kuroko quickly dismissed that thought.

''Before I lead you to breakfast,'' the caretaker started once more and gently placed the small box he had with himself on Akashi's lap. ''I wanted to greet you. Merry Christmas, Akashi-san.''

''Oh, you got me a gift?..'' the redhead spoke curiously as he slowly examined the box with his hands and untied the ribbon. After fidgeting a bit with it he finally managed to open it and carefully took out the item from it. As Akashi touched it from all sides, a slightly confused expression appeared on his features. ''This is a...''

''Dream catcher,'' Kuroko finished his sentence, noticing that the patient wasn't quite aware of such a thing. ''They say that if you hang it above your bed, it catches all the bad dreams, leaving you with nothing but good ones.''

''Oh, is that so? How thoughtful of you,'' Akashi lightly chuckled and turned to the tealnet besides him with a small smile on his lips. ''Thank you.''

''I just hope it helps,'' Kuroko returned the gesture, knowing the other would be able to sense the tiny smile in his voice. He was about to stand up, but the sudden voice of his patient stopped him.

''Wait,'' Akashi quickly said and Kuroko could hear an almost inaudible hint of anxiousness.

The tealnet turned to the redhead and looked at him curiously. Akashi seemed to be slightly hesitating, but soon began reaching out for his drawer.

''I also have something for you,'' he spoke as firmly as he could, though his voice still wavered a bit. He took out a small white bag from the drawer and turned back to the caretaker. ''Give me your hand.''

Feeling slightly taken aback, Kuroko complied and placed his hand into Akashi's extended one. The patient then took out the small object from inside the bag and carefully placed it around Kuroko's wrist. With the help of his other hand, Akashi snapped the accessory in place and backed away.

''Here, I hope you'll like it. It didn't exactly know your taste, so I sort of improvised,'' the redhead spoke slightly awkwardly, waiting for the other's reaction.

''You... got this for me?'' Kuroko's voice sounded evidently surprised as he examined the beautiful bracelet closer. He gently went over the complicated twists, small metal rings and a pair of tiny wings in the middle with the tip of his fingers when a thought brewed inside his head. ''Did you...?''

''Yes, at least I tried, though I'm not sure whether it turned out to your liking...'' the redhead mumbled, nervously nibbling on his lower lip. Suddenly he ran his hand through his locks and sighed. ''I'm sorry, maybe it's a bit too womanly, I just didn't know what else to do...''

''Akashi-san,'' Kuroko cut him off as he suddenly took the patient's free hand, slightly startling him. A warm smile played on his lips as he continued. ''It's perfect. I love it, Akashi-san, thank you.''

Without warning the caretaker embraced the redhead as to emphasize his words. He could feel how Akashi immediately stiffened, but after a moment slowly relaxed. After hesitating for a few seconds, he carefully lifted his arms and cautiously returned the gesture, as if testing the new waters. In Kuroko's book, this was huge progress and he couldn't help but feel overjoyed. However, he still decided not to push it too much and slowly backed away after a few more seconds. He shouldn't try his luck too much.

''Alright, we should now head to breakfast. If you don't mind, could we leave immediately afterwards?''

''Okay.''

* * *

Even though Kuroko said that his mother wasn't too far, it was still quite a long trip. Half and hour to reach the city and an hour to travel to the city's outskirts where his mother was at. The caretaker was a bit anxious that Akashi would get bored easily, but the latter assured him that it was definitely nothing. However, it wasn't until they got into the second bus, the one heading to their destination, that the patient finally approached the important question.

''If I may ask, where exactly are we headed to?'' Akashi spoke, carefully listening to any kind of indication of emotions from his caretaker as they took their seats near the end of the bus.

''You might as well,'' Kuroko shrugged and leaned back, trying to appear as blank as possible. ''My mother is at a psychiatric hospital just outside the city.''

Silence enveloped them after that. Akashi figured it must have been something similar, but, honestly speaking, he didn't know how to reply. Of course, he was certainly interested, but it was obvious that there was some personal story behind this and he didn't want to push Kuroko. However, the patient wasn't quite sure whether the caretaker wanted to share it or not, so he might as well ask.

''I... see. If you... want to elaborate, I'll listen, but if you don't, I won't force you,'' Akashi spoke carefully, hoping he wouldn't upset the other. He was quite unfamiliar with such things after all.

''...Let's leave that for a later time,'' Kuroko responded a bit distantly, slightly tightening his grip on the bag he was holding. He still needed more time to gather his thoughts.

''If you say so,'' Akashi hummed in response, understanding the obvious hint. ''Whenever you're ready.''

The rest of the ride was quite silent. For some reason it was quite hard to strike a conversation for either of the males. After Akashi's question Kuroko was feeling a bit awkward, since earlier he told himself that he'll tell him about his past, but when actually asked, he couldn't. As if that rock on his heart was preventing him from opening it up. The tealnet has told this story to only a couple of people in the past, but every time it's very hard to keep himself under control. He didn't enjoy reliving his childhood, not at all. It was far more easier to just pretend everything was fine and to ignore that heavy rock. If he didn't think about it, maybe he could trick himself into believing it isn't there. But for Kuroko to tell someone about his past he had to fully feel the sinking weight. That's the reason why he was so hesitant.

Finally the bus arrived in front of their destination. Seeing that, Kuroko quietly announced to Akashi that they're leaving and both of them got off the vehicle. The rather large facility not far from them had a different design from the sanitarium, since it closely resembled a regular hospital, only accessing it was slightly more difficult. You needed to acquire permission first in order to enter its halls. Luckily, Kuroko was certainly not a stranger, so he was familiar with this process.

The pair finally reached the lobby, but, instead of heading directly to the register, the caretaker lead Akashi a bit further away from it to where a few couches were at.

''Could you wait here for a bit, Akashi-san? I need to check a few things first. I'll also leave this here.''

''Okay,'' the patient answered nonchalantly and carefully took a seat on the nearest couch, placing the cane right next to him, but never letting go.

After glancing at the redhead one more time and placing the bag next to him Kuroko quickly walked away towards the register. It was far enough to be out of Akashi's earshot and the male silently wondered whether that was intentional.

''Good morning,'' the caretaker greeted the woman behind the desk, who was writing something seemingly very focused. Naturally, because of that, Kuroko's sudden appearance startled her quite a bit and the pen almost flew out of her hand. Luckily, she managed to control herself before that happened and looked up to meet the tealnet.

''Ah, Kuroko-kun, long time no see,'' the woman spoke with a smile, though slight distress was still audible in her voice. ''How is your work at the sanitarium going?''

''Quite well I'd say,'' the caretaker answered with a shrug.

''That's good then. And when are you planning to end you break?''

''Most likely somewhere by the end of January.''

''I see. Is there anything I could help you with then?''

''Actually, a couple of things,'' Kuroko spoke, now sounding a bit more serious. ''First of all, could you please check whether my mother is in the right condition to be visited at the moment?''

''Give me a second,'' the woman hummed and quickly began typing on her computer. After a bit she turned away from it and directed her attention back to the tealnet. ''Yes, it seems she has been given her morning medicine and is acting normally. You can go and visit her.''

''Great. And about that,'' Kuroko turned slightly to the side and looked at the redhead a bit further away from them. ''I brought someone along with me today. That won't cause any problems, correct?''

''If he's with you, then no, I don't think it will,'' the woman answered a bit uncertain. ''But who is he? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen him here before.''

''He's one of my patients from the sanitarium.''

''But never before have you brought anyone from there. What makes him so special?''

''Well...'' Kuroko murmured slightly uncomfortably. ''I have a couple of reasons, but I don't really want to explain right now.''

''A-Ah, yes, of course,'' she stuttered, instantly reading the mood. It was best not to pry.

''I'll be going then, thank you,'' the tealnet nodded politely.

''Have a nice time. Merry Christmas to you!''

''Merry Christmas to you too.''

After those words Kuroko left the register and went back to the waiting patient. They still had a lot of time, so there was no rush. However, as the meeting with his mother grew closer Kuroko couldn't help but feel anxiousness piling up in the pit of his stomach, especially with Akashi next to him. Honestly, even though she had taken her medicine today, the tealnet feared what could her reaction be. Maybe he was simply too paranoid, but he couldn't help himself. When around his mother Kuroko had to be very careful not to somehow tick her off. And there were a lot of triggers to that.

Finally the caretaker quietly announced that they arrived and stopped in front of a certain door, identical to many others in the same hall. Only it's number was different. However, Kuroko didn't enter immediately.

''Could you give me a moment?'' he asked with a tint of distress audible in his voice. That little detail didn't go unnoticed by Akashi and he, before Kuroko went closer to the door, grabbed the tealnet's arm. Startled, the caretaker looked back at his patient.

''Kuroko, calm down. Everything will be okay,'' the redhead spoke smoothly, though firmly nonetheless. ''You're too tense. I doubt your mother would enjoy seeing you like this.''

''I... Okay, you're right,'' Kuroko sighed and shook his head. He needed to get ahold of his emotions.

Without a word Akashi released his arm and slightly backed away, giving the other some space. From the way the tealnet was acting it wasn't hard to guess that he felt quite anxious about this visit, maybe partly because Akashi was here as well.

After pondering for a moment Kuroko finally took out a certain card from his pocket and swiped it across the machine next to the door, thus unlocking it. Even so, he knocked a couple of times on it before opening it. He walked inside the room, leaving the door open, and, when his eyes caught the woman of his focus on her bed, he spoke, trying to mask his slight anxiety.

''Hello, mother, it's me,'' Kuroko's voice was so dull it honestly surprised Akashi. Just a moment ago he could clearly hear hints of distress and now there was nothing. ''I brought someone with me today to visit you, I hope you don't mind.''

After those words he walked back and tugged on Akashi's coat to silently tell him to follow him. With that the pair now went inside the room together. The place wasn't as spacious as the rooms back at the sanitarium, but it was nice nonetheless. It closely resembled a hospital's ward, only it was a bit more welcoming and warm. However, the atmosphere itself was quite cold and uncomfortable due to the woman's dull aura. She was seated in her bed with a few white pillows supporting her and was now staring at the pair of males entering the room with her empty eyes.

''This is a friend of mine, Akashi Seijuurou,'' Kuroko introduced the redhead besides him, carefully searching his mother's features for any kind of negative reaction.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-san,'' Akashi spoke on his own behalf and bowed to the woman.

''Fr...iend?'' she suddenly spoke in a hushed voice. Even though it was empty as if a robot's, Akashi managed to catch a strange tune in it, which was somehow unsettling. And it seemed that Kuroko heard that too, only he understood what it was. His breath slightly hitched at it before he answered.

''H-He's a patient under my care at the sanitarium I work in,'' the tealnet stuttered a bit, even though he had tried his best to control his voice. Distress was once again audible. ''He said he wasn't going anywhere for Christmas, so I thought he could accompany me today. It's been such a long time since you've seen anyone different after all, I thought maybe you'd enjoy that.''

As the woman remained silent, Kuroko began undressing his coat and Akashi soon followed suit. After the caretaker hung both of their coats in the small wardrobe, he walked over the cabinet besides his mother's bed and took out a box from the bag he was carrying and placed it on top of the furniture.

''Speaking of which, I remember you always enjoyed cherry pie, so I tried baking it as a Christmas present. I hope it turned out okay, I attempted baking it a few times to make sure, but I'm still not certain...'' Kuroko grew quieter by the end. He pondered a bit in his spot before glancing back at the redhead. ''Akashi-san, you can come here. There's a seat on the other side of the bed.''

Complying, the patient carefully made his way around the bed and settled in next to it after placing his cane against the nearby wall. He felt a bit out of place here, but there wasn't anything he could do at this point.

''I'm sorry that I was absent for quite awhile... My mind was around other things,'' Kuroko continued speaking as he himself sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the bed. His mother never lifted her dull eyes from the tealnet and didn't say anything else. It gave the impression that she wasn't completely there, but Kuroko ignored that and proceeded speaking normally. ''I hope they've been treating you well in the time I was gone.''

The caretaker continued talking to the woman as if to any other person only without any response. He spoke about all sorts of things: the news, the weather, the decorations around town, his father, some sort of teashop, even Midorima and his relationship with Takao. Akashi commented here and there or answered any occasional questions, but during this one-sided talk he noticed something. Out of all the things Kuroko didn't mention a single thing about himself. Nothing about his own personal life. At first the redhead thought that maybe that was because of his presence, but after awhile Akashi, based on how open the tealnet was, deducted that Kuroko didn't mind him at all. There must have been another reason for that then, since Akashi always imagined that when meeting your parents you at least say something about yourself, but no such thing happened here.

However, after awhile Kuroko's talk was interrupted. Some woman, most likely a nurse, suddenly entered the room and announced that the tealnet was summoned. Something about some sort of paperwork that needed to be fixed. It seemed that in the time he was gone a bit of trouble arose that had to be taken care of as soon as possible.

''Ah, I see, okay,'' Kuroko nodded and stood up. However, a tint of worry painted his features as he glanced back at the two other people in the room. ''I'm very sorry, but it seems I'll have to leave you two alone for a bit. I really hope you won't mind it too much.''

''It's alright. We'll be fine,'' Akashi assured him.

After pondering for a moment the tealnet finally exited the room, leaving the pair in silence.

If truth be told, Akashi had no idea what he was supposed to do now. By how that nurse sounded it seemed that Kuroko had quite a lot of work to do, which meant that Akashi was stuck here for who knows how long. And it didn't look as if his mother was much up for a conversation. The patient realized that he didn't even know her name.

However, the male's thought were interrupted when he heard his messenger suddenly vibrate. Inwardly sighing in relief that he'll be able to get out of this situation for just a bit, Akashi was beginning to get up when the silent until now woman suddenly grabbed his arm, locking him in place. The redhead was certainly startled, but didn't move anywhere, fearing he may somehow mess up.

''Kuroko-san? Is something the matter?'' he asked a bit worriedly.

''I'm sorry...'' the woman spoke in the same hushed voice, though this time it's tone was completely different. It sounded almost as if she was pleading, though struggling to form words. Akashi was so taken aback by how desperate she seemed that it even clenched something in his chest. ''Tell him... Please...''

''You're... you're talking about your son, correct?'' the redhead asked carefully, sitting back down. By how the grip on his arm tightened he assumed that was the correct guess. ''Okay, I'll tell him, don't worry.''

Gently the male loosened the woman's grip and took her hand into his own, putting a second one above it. He was a bit surprised by how frail she seemed. As if she had been starving, even though Akashi was rather certain that wasn't the case. It actually reminded him of Kuroko's frame. He as well was skinnier than a healthy person should be. But that wasn't the only similarity. The woman's skin was also strangely similar to Kuroko's, so smooth and a bit colder than his own.

''Although I doubt he's angry with you in any way, even though I don't know the situation,'' Akashi found himself speaking further. ''And despite that I'm blind, I can clearly see that he cares for you very much. It's just how he is, so caring it's incredible,'' A light chuckle left the male's lips. ''I doubt I've ever met someone as him, honestly.''

After those words Akashi felt how the woman slightly pressed his hand, as if urging to continue. A thought shot through the redhead's mind at that. _Perhaps she wishes to hear more about her son?_ That honestly made sense.

''You know, at first we didn't get along all that well,'' the patient continued, speaking the first things that came to his mind. ''I was simply very distrusting. I just couldn't believe someone could sincerely care for another without expecting anything in return. But through his actions your son managed to change my mind. I don't think I'd be too far from the truth if I said that he is the first person which made me actually believe I was cared for. Sure, he always covered it by saying it was merely his job, but recently I started doubting that. No caretakers acted the way he did. For example, one time we were out and it grew rather cold. So he actually gave his gloves to me, despite him being cold as well. Idiot,'' Akashi chuckled fondly and shook his head. ''Honestly. And that is only one of the examples.''

And the redhead continued giving them. He told the woman everything he remembered about his interactions with Kuroko with his own comments. At some point, without him even realizing, he drifted from retelling certain events and started talking about all sorts of details concerning the tealnet. For example, his favorite tea:

''Before he mentioned it, I never knew of chamomile tea, which is rather odd. He said he enjoyed it very much despite its a bit peculiar flavor, to which I can agree. But after drinking who knows how much of it while being ill I doubt I will ever forget that taste. Now I think that every time I will drink such tea in the future I will instantly remember your son. It turned out he has a very interesting taste. He also said that he enjoyed it because everytime he grew ill you would give it to him.''

Or his favorite drink:

''Honestly, he's already so weak and he stated his favorite drink was vanilla milkshake. No, he said that when the topic was _meals_ , which is only that more concerning. From what I understood, his health isn't the best, so he of all people should stay away from such unhealthy drinks.''

Or the way he talked:

''I always found it amusing how careful he was while talking, especially to me. As if fearing he'd somehow upset the other person. I didn't even need to give any obvious hints for him to immediately understand the situation and change either the topic or his words. He's incredible at reading others, really. One of the traits why I find him so extraordinary.''

Gradually Akashi forgot he was talking to someone and only started recalling everything he knew about his caretaker. It honestly surprised him how much that was. Was he always keeping such attention to Kuroko? Or did he simply found him interesting from the very beginning, so he kept gathering information even subconsciously? Wait, what was their relationship now anyway? Kuroko earlier introduced Akashi as his friend... Were they actually friends?..

''Ah, I apologize,'' the male suddenly spoke, realizing he had been silent for quite awhile. ''I was lost in my own thoughts. Anyway, to summarize, your son is honestly something special. I'm certain you already knew that though, so I'm simply confirming that.''

The woman besides him was silent for a few moments after Akashi finished. The latter began wondering whether she was actually listening, but those thoughts were washed away when she suddenly lifted her free hand and gently cupped Akashi's face, slightly startling the male.

''I'm glad... Thank y-you...'' the woman spoke barely above a whisper, though even so gratefulness was audible.

''Of course,'' Akashi answered with a small smile.

Afterwards she removed her hand from the male's smooth skin and placed it next to her without another word. Soon the redhead realized that she had simply fallen asleep, most likely a side effect of some medicine. That was... strange. This woman was certainly interesting and now Akashi wanted to know the story behind all of this even more.

Soon after that the door opened once more and Kuroko finally came back. Needless to say, he was quite surprised when he saw Akashi holding his sleeping mother's hand somewhat deep in thought. What happened when he was gone?..

''Is she asleep?'' the tealnet asked in a hushed voice to just make sure as he made his way to them.

''Yes, I believe she is,'' Akashi hummed in response.

''Then... I suppose we can leave.''

With that the redhead caressed the woman's hand one time before letting it go and standing up. Soon enough both of them had their coats on and were ready to leave. They've been here for a few hours, so it was a rather decent visit. Still, Kuroko figured he should try visiting more frequently from now on.

After awhile the pair had finally left the building and were heading towards the bus station in silence, both in their own worlds, and it wasn't until they finally got on the bus and took a couple of seats in the far back did Kuroko speak:

''Say... Did you... talk anything to my mother?'' he asked slightly anxiously.

''I did actually,'' Akashi nodded and turned his head to the tealnet's direction before continuing. ''I actually told her about you.''

''Me?'' Kuroko repeated certainly surprised.

''Mhmm,'' the redhead lightly hummed in response. ''Which reminds me... At one point your mother asked me to tell you something. She wants you to know she's sorry.''

Those words clenched Kuroko's heart painfully. His breath got caught up in his throat and he couldn't answer for awhile. So his mother... Did she have a clearing of mind while he was gone? If she asked Akashi to tell him that... That meant...

''S-She did?'' the tealnet stuttered, not being able to fully control his emotions. He could feel how it was starting to sting his eyes.

''Yes. And, honestly speaking, she was very interesting in hearing about you. I think you should talk about yourself more often, she is your mother after all, so naturally she wants to know more about you,'' the patient continued, carefully listening to the other.

''Y-you think so? Perhaps... you could be right,'' Kuroko murmured, not trusting his voice enough to speak louder. By now hot tears began dwelling up and flooding his vision. It was such a long time ago since his mother actually wanted to know about him... And, she apologized? Did she apologize for everything that happened? Such thoughts only clenched his chest tighter and a couple of salty tears trailed his down cheeks. _She apologized... So she didn't mean anything she had said?_

Akashi was closely listening to the caretaker all this time and those hitched breaths honestly made him wonder and worry. Slowly he lifted one of his hands and hesitantly cupped the other's face, slightly startling him. The patient gently touched Kuroko's cheeks with his thumb and, after indeed sensing a trail of water, wiped the dwelling tears away.

''What's the matter?'' he asked softly with clear worry as he pulled back.

''I-It's nothing, I'm fine,'' Kuroko answered weakly as he himself quickly wiped away all the remaining tears. He took a couple of moments to compose himself and get his emotions under control. He didn't want to appear this way in front of Akashi after all.

''...Is now also not the right time?''

The patient's sudden question surprised the other. Was it?.. Could Kuroko finally muster up enough will power? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try...

''I suppose there won't be any harm in trying,'' the tealnet responded with a slight bitter smile, but it dropped immediately. ''Things... didn't start out this way, even if my mother in her current state without her medicine keeps telling it did. Not that she talks all that much these days, but that's not the point. But... it's a bit of a long story, I wouldn't want too bore you...''

''Don't think like that, you wouldn't. I'll listen to everything you have to say,'' Akashi replied firmly.

''Okay then...'' Kuroko murmured as if still unsure, but decided to continue. ''I suppose I should start from the beginning. It may sound bizarre, but my mother... she always told me this is all because I wasn't born a girl. Maybe there's some truth in that, I'm not sure anymore. You see, my mother all her life wanted a daughter. Sure, many know that they would either prefer a boy or a girl, but my mother's wish was even beyond that. As if her whole meaning would be based on whether she could have a daughter. So, naturally, she was quite disappointed when I was born. But she didn't neglect me or anything, no, she raised me like any other child, or at least did until three years passed and her wish finally came true – my sister was born. And oh, how she loved her. My father never had any preferences, but the deep love my mother felt for my sister most likely affected him as well, and even for him she became the favorite child. Yes, it's definitely safe to say that in my family my sister was the absolute favorite. Not that I minded it. Many would probably think that I should have started hating my sister or something, but it was nothing like that. I loved her, I really did. Such a sweet child she was, it was impossible not to. When I was little I could understand why my parents preferred her over me, to this day I understand. Always such a sweetheart, had so much love for the world, was always so cheerful, so positive. Anyone would chose her over me in a blink of an eye when I was always just... plain, nothing special, even worse, always so sickly and weak. But that's not what this is about. The point is my sister grabbed both of my parents' love from the moment she was born, but still, my mother loved her the most. She simply _adored_ her. Even obsessed a little over her if I dare say that even though it's the truth. And, well, as a child I could clearly see that. It may not seem very important or something, but seeing how your mother loved the second child by many levels more than you, that she showered her with all sorts of gifts whenever she had the chance when you just sat there and watched, that she always asked how was _her_ day and never yours... Well, to a child that's a bit...'' Kuroko sighed and shook his head. He had to take a few moments to compose himself for his voice to get back to normal and don't waver so much. ''Anyway. It wasn't as if I was completely pushed away or something like that though, no, I received care and everything, only it smaller portions. I tried not to show my empty feelings, since no one besides my sister would have cared so much and I didn't want to hurt her. I also thought that maybe if I hid away my negative emotions my mother would love me a bit more... That's why I never complained when my sister got a bigger cake on her birthday or when she got more goodnight kisses. I just tried to focus on what I had rather than what I could have had. Yes, sometimes the thought that only if I were a girl I would have had this much love as well did enter my mind, but I tried not to pay too much attention to it, it was no use after all. At least I wasn't completely neglected, at least I still had something, I kept telling that to myself every night. My sister deserved all this love more than me anyway. And it worked for awhile.

Then, things went completely downhill. The worst thing that could have happened happened. I was in my first class of middle school, yet I remember it so clearly. I don't know how it happened, I really don't. For many years after that I thought what I could have done to prevent it, but, again, it was no use in thinking. Time couldn't be reversed after all. It was all so fast. I went to my sister's grade school to pick her up, so we could go home together. I always did that just to make sure she got there safely, even though our home was so close by. But on our way back there was a street we needed to cross. Our parents always warned us to be careful and I really tried to be. I did all the necessary things, I looked at both sides, I took my sister's hand, so she wouldn't run out by herself, not that she would, and went. I could have sworn the street was empty, I have no idea from where that speeding car came from. Maybe somewhere around the corner and I didn't notice, I don't know. I was so busy listening to my sister, who talked about some lesson they had at school that day, so maybe I was too distracted to notice the speeding car, but, well, you can guess what happened next,'' Kuroko stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't quite see what was happening around him, it seemed as if he was reliving everything yet again, as how he did for many years later. ''Obviously, I survived. I didn't suffer any incredibly major injuries, just a few broken bones and fractured ribs, nothing that couldn't be fixed. But my sister... My sister wasn't as lucky. At first, she fell into a coma. We all prayed she would wake up, but, well, she never did. I mourned her of course, I was simply devastated. I felt so incredibly guilty that I couldn't protect her, that I was too distracted. We all mourned her death, but no one as much as my mother. She looked on the verge of dying herself. I could understand that, really. She loved her so much after all. My sister's death shocked her so much that over time she developed post-traumatic mental disorder, I'm sure you've heard about it. And since I loved my mother I tried to help her as much as I could, I really did.

But, umm,'' The tealnet stopped for a moment in order to get his voice back in control. ''I didn't. I probably just made it worse. She didn't talk for awhile, that's sometimes one of the traits of this disorder, but when she finally spoke... Of course, I should have expected this. Now that I think about it, it shouldn't have been as surprising. She always favored my sister after all. So, when my mother finally spoke... S-She asked why didn't I die instead of my sister. I could have been on the other side and the car would have hit _me_ with full force instead of her. It was all my fault and everyone thought that, everyone would have been happier if I would have taken the full hit, that's what she said that day. She kept asking me w-why was I still alive when my sister wasn't anymore, why could I smile, laugh, cry when she couldn't, it wasn't fair,'' By this point Kuroko's voice was slightly trembling and he had difficulty keeping it at bay. He didn't want to remember those dark days, he always tried to shove them deep inside. Akashi could clearly hear the obvious distress in the tealnet's voice and he gained an idea. This probably wouldn't do much, but it would still be better than nothing. With that thought he carefully found one of Kuroko's hands, which was clenched tightly in a fist on his knee, and placed his own on top of it. The caretaker was taken aback by the sudden gesture, especially when Akashi started gently caressing his hand in a soothing manner. That, however, managed to calm him down and he relaxed his clenched hands, letting the redhead continue his actions. ''So as a child I came to a conclusion that perhaps showing those emotions that my sister once did was upsetting my mother more. I thought that maybe if I didn't show any of my feelings as if I was a robot, maybe she wouldn't hate me as much. Of course, now that I think back she probably didn't actually mean what she said nor did she hate me, it was simply her disorder talking, trying to find guilty ones for her sorrow. But that was hard to understand when I was a just a child. So I did the only thing I could – I tried hiding all emotions to my best abilities, at least when I was around her at first. But slowly it started affecting me further and after awhile that was the way I began acting around others as well.

For quite a lot of years I hoped that maybe if I seemed more robotic my mother would get better, but she never did. Gradually her disorder got out of control and she fell gravely mentally ill, even developed schizophrenia, for what she even needed to be hospitalized. I was just starting my last year in high-school then. When that happened I dropped everything I was doing after school in order to help out there. That's the reason why I chose studying nursing when I graduated. I always felt I held some responsibility for my mother's state, so I wished to be the one who tended to her needs. I actually work at the hospital she's in, but right now I'm taking a break. I will continue when your treatment ends,'' Kuroko finished with a stable voice now. He glanced at the redhead besides him and slight worry appeared in his features. ''Ah, I'm sorry that I rambled this much, I got a bit lost-''

However, he was cut off when Akashi suddenly embraced him, startling the tealnet. It was the first time the redhead did something of this caliber after all. He usually disliked physical contact and always tensed up when someone touched him. However, now he seemed rather relaxed and his body was barely stiff. From the surprise Kuroko froze in his position and simply waited for the patient to speak.

''Thank you for telling me your story. I appreciate you trusting me enough for this,'' Akashi spoke in a slightly hushed voice. ''I apologize that I don't know how to comfort you, I just never had any experience with it...''

''It's... fine,'' Kuroko murmured and slowly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's torso. ''There's no need for that. It all happened such a long time ago after all...''

''That doesn't matter,'' the redhead responded firmly. ''You think of yourself too lowly. There's one point in your story that I dare to disagree on. You are certainly not plain or like any other average person. I have met a lot of people but never before have I come across someone as caring as you. Everyone else only looks out for themselves, never sincerely thinking about others. But recently I realized that you weren't like them. You seemed to honestly care for me, even when I...'' Akashi's words got caught up in his throat and he tightened his embrace, bringing the tealnet slightly closer in the process. ''I don't think I apologized to you properly... I'm... I'm so sorry for being so inconsiderate of you in the past. I was just so distrusting of others at that time that I failed to acknowledge your sincerity... I hope you can forgive me for that.''

''It's... it's okay, really,'' Kuroko answered in a weaker tone than he intended. ''I was never mad at you to begin with.''

''You should have been. I repeat, do not ever think lowly of yourself. You are far better than most people. You managing to break through even someone as myself is proof of that. I don't want to hear you saying you're not special ever again. I'm certain you've heard this many times, but you shouldn't blame yourself for anything, there was no way to know after all. And regarding your mother's words... I'm certain she didn't honestly mean them, and I, for one, am very glad you survived. So you don't need to pretend that you're okay around me anymore. You always tried to be so considerate and caring towards me, and it's my turn now. So if you ever feel upset or just need to talk, I'll always listen, Tetsuya.''

'''T-Tetsuya'?'' Kuroko stuttered surprised at how the other suddenly called him.

''Well, you did say we're friends earlier, did you not? And based on my knowledge on these things the fact that you shared your story with me only confirms that statement. I believe it's only appropriate to address you by your first name then,'' Akashi replied rather nonchalantly, even though a small smile was audible in his voice.

''Yes, I believe so. And if that's how you are, then okay,'' the tealnet chuckled softly.

''You are going to drop that formal honorific then, right?''

''Yes, I will, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko smiled gently. The new honorific really painted the name a different color now. Changing the way they addressed each other was like proof of their deeper relationship, for what the caretaker was beyond glad. He buried his face in the other's shoulder as his grip around the redhead tightened and his body began slightly occasionally shaking.

''Tetsuya, is something the matter?'' Akashi asked worriedly at Kuroko's sudden change.

''N-No, no, everything is fine,'' the caretaker responded weakly, though a small smile painted his voice as a few wet drops reached the other's coat. ''I'm just... very glad. I don't know what you meant earlier, you are wonderful in comforting, really.''

''Oh, that's... good then,'' the patient murmured slightly awkwardly. He definitely didn't have any experience with things like these, so he didn't quite know how to react correctly.

''Thank you for that, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko spoke a bit distantly, as if his mind was slowly drifting off. That didn't escape the redhead's notice.

''Are you tired, Tetsuya?''

A light hum came in response to Akashi's question, confirming it. Of course, that wasn't surprising. Kuroko had very little sleep these days after all, so no wonder he sounded exhausted. With that thought the patient pulled back, but didn't completely let go of Kuroko as he repositioned him, so that the tealnet would be leaning against his side. Without really thinking the caretaker placed his heavy head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes.

''Then sleep, we still have a long way to drive,'' Akashi spoke softly.

''But won't you be uncomfortable?'' the tealnet murmured a bit unclearly.

''Not at all. Besides, it's partly my fault that you're so tired,'' the patient chuckled lightly and slightly shifted, trying not to disturb the other.

''Mhmm, if you say so,'' Kuroko mumbled and fell silent. It felt as if that rock was lifted from his heart, allowing him to finally breath easier. And now that the heavy weight was gone, the tealnet could feel exhaustion seeping in and he soon dozed off.

Akashi waited for a little while for the caretaker to drift away further before he himself gently leaned his head against Kuroko's. It was nice knowing he trusted him this much, even if Akashi thought he didn't deserve it. He should try making up to Kuroko for his past behavior somehow. That was what friends do after all, right?

''Merry Christmas, Tetsuya,'' Akashi whispered softly with a small smile on his lips.


	10. How Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been awhile huh
> 
> I am so sorry, this was not planned
> 
> I noticed I keep making these notes long, so I'll try to keep it short now, just so you know the main things  
> First, I don't know what happened, time flew by faster than expected and now exams are coming up too! That leads to second! I'm not sure when the next update will be! While I don't intend to wait until summer or something, during the next month I'll be as busy as never before, so... One of the reasons is because AkaKuro week is wayyy closer than I would like and I'm still not exactly ready for it, while all the other reasons are exams! How joyous!  
> But rest assured, neither this nor any of my other fics will be abandoned, I may just take a bit of time to get back to them (but when summer comes around oh boy)  
> Also, I apologize if this chapters seems uninteresting/slow/messed up or anything like that, I was legit cutting my sleep hours to write this, so like one third of it was written with my eyes closed from lack of sleep. So yeah.
> 
> /I made this long again, hadn't I, jeez/

 

The clock kept ticking.

It was unusually loud for some reason. Not to mention slow. Was the ticking always this slow? Perhaps Akashi hadn't paid such attention to it in the past and now it wished to display itself in all its beauty and power. Or perhaps to irritate him, that was why it was so nerve-wracking.

The seconds just kept pacing seemingly without end.

Now, Akashi could have very well tried to distract himself with something, for example with reading the various books he had or surfing the net on his laptop, which he didn't particularly enjoy doing on any occasion anyway. However, for some reason he chose not to. Instead, he decided to just sit on the side of his bed, straight as a die, and only kept listening to the annoying ticking of his room's clock. What a paradox it was: when one didn't think about time, it passed seemingly in a moment, but when one just wished for it to speed up... God only laughed at them and those minutes stretched out to hours.

...Now that was quite a dramatic expression, much too dramatic to be exact, given the fact that Akashi was merely waiting for dinner. Childish, wasn't it?

How incredibly so.

However, even if Akashi himself understood how unreasonable he was, he couldn't, or rather, wouldn't do anything about it. His mind was simply too preoccupied with various thoughts, feelings foreign to him. Since never before in his life had Akashi felt this way before, naturally he needed some time to understand everything, or at least try to. It was similar to trying to read a book in, let's say, Russian, a language Akashi was unfamiliar with. He may try to understand the words all he liked, but if he had nothing to go on, that would be futile attempts. And this particular case with these new-found emotions was something akin to understanding a foreign language without being taught. He couldn't simply ask Kuroko's help after all. At least Akashi thought so. He should and _would_ try to figure everything out by himself. That had been his policy all his life, what was so different now?

...Alas, by the end of the day, the troubled patient still wandered in his own confused mind.

Akashi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on his door followed by it opening. By now the redhead didn't need to hear Kuroko's voice to recognize him. The mere knocking and quiet footsteps were enough to discern him from other people, others, who mattered much less to him. Perhaps it really was... slightly obsessive, but Akashi didn't know any better. Kuroko was his first actual friend, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act?

How strange, Akashi hadn't lost a single time in his life and the thought of defeat never even occurred to him, for victory was always an obvious outcome. And yet, when it came to this relationship... Akashi couldn't help but fear failure.

''Ready to go, Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko asked as casually as ever, yet observed the approaching with the cane in his hand patient with ever-lasting cautiousness.

''Of course,'' the redhead nodded. He had been waiting patiently for this moment for quite awhile now. If only he had more treatments in the evening.

Once he was next to his caretaker, Akashi without hesitation linked their arms together, an action frequently seen regarding ill-sighted or blind people and their companions to help the former navigate. However, Akashi had many times demonstrated that he didn't require such help, and Kuroko didn't insist upon it. Besides, it was quite obvious his patient disliked physical contact. Taking all those details into consideration, it was no surprise Kuroko was rather taken aback when around a week ago Akashi became more intimate with him regarding this matter. He asked whether it would be alright for the caretaker to physically lead him, meaning to help him navigate while having their arms linked together. It really was a surprise, since by now Kuroko was certain Akashi could easily reach the dining hall even without his cane, so at first the tealnet was puzzled as to why his patient suddenly changed his wishes like that. Kuroko, naturally, didn't oppose it though and easily agreed. He still was confused by Akashi's reasoning, but he decided not to question it and just go along with it. Perhaps Akashi himself wasn't quite sure why his behavior changed, and the caretaker wanted to give him the time to figure it out. If he didn't wish for any help, Kuroko wouldn't pester him.

Besides, he liked this change in Akashi. If the latter wished to get more intimate with him, Kuroko would certainly not stop him. It made him happy that his patient finally began opening up to him in a sense. He could only wait until it reached the right amount though. Kuroko really did want to learn about Akashi's troubles, but he knew constant asking wouldn't be effective, on the contrary, Akashi could distance himself even more because of it. It was like taming a bunny in a sense or any other animal. Trust required time and patience, one constantly needed to interact with the bunny and show it they meant no harm. Little by little it would start trusting them, but if they tried to take the bunny into their hands too soon... The whole taming and trust-gaining process would need to restart, and this time it would be even more difficult.

It was quite strange comparing Akashi to a rabbit, but for some reason that thought amused Kuroko, so he continued entertaining it. If he ever brought a bunny home, he should name it Sei. That seemed like a nice thought. An adorable bunny named Sei... Akashi was indeed quite cute, so it would probably be fitting.

...Wait, in what sense did Kuroko just use the word _cute_?

''You seem to be deep in thought,'' Akashi suddenly commented, snapping the tealnet back to reality. Up until now they were quietly pacing through the hallway towards the dining hall.

''Oh, it's nothing,'' Kuroko lightly shook his head. How Akashi could manage discern that from nothing but silence was beyond him. ''Just some random thoughts.''

''Care to share or are they personal?''

The caretaker mused about that for a short while. If truth be told, he was quite curious as to what Akashi's reaction to his ideas would be, so he decided to go along with it.

''I was just thinking you would probably look cute as a rabbit,'' he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and not forgetting to cast a glance at the male besides him.

For awhile Akashi was silent and he seemed quite taken aback. Honestly, if he had had sight, he would have probably stared at Kuroko in astonishment. Really now...

''...Sometimes your thought process is beyond me,'' Akashi finally spoke, shaking his head with a sigh.

''Well, I'm glad at least sometimes I get to surprise you.''

''Honestly, you catch me off guard more frequently than I would like to admit,'' the patient clicked his tongue, though his voice portrayed amusement.

Kuroko only hummed in response, though Akashi assumed he must have been smiling. That was a good sign, right? For now Akashi didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, he could slightly relax. Was he perhaps worrying about this too much? He couldn't know.

Soon enough they reached the dining hall and the sweet smell of potato porridge reached them. There were probably other meals present for the ones with ill stomachs, but the main course overwhelmed it. Only now did Kuroko remember he hadn't yet eaten his own dinner, and the mere appetizing smell made his mouth water and stomach growl. However, it wasn't as if it was the first time he had been hungry while being surrounded by food, so he, as always, paid no mind to it. As strange to some people as it was, his main priority wasn't himself.

However, there was where his dilemma rose.

For a few days now Akashi seemed to have a problem with eating, and today was no different. The patient only played with his food with his fork, occasionally bringing a small piece to his mouth and nibbling on it. He was resting his head in his free palm and overall didn't look particularly interested in eating. That only troubled Kuroko more.

''Akashi-kun, is something the matter?'' the caretaker finally asked after about half the dinner time had passed and Akashi's bowl was still almost completely full.

''Mm?'' the redhead directed his attention to the male next to him, straightening up a bit. ''No, everything is fine. Why?''

''You're barely eating,'' Kuroko commented matter-of-factly.

''I'm not that hungry,'' Akashi responded with a shrug.

''Lately I've been hearing a lot of that. Why is that? Are you not telling me something?''

''My appetite has merely been down these past few days, you needn't worry,'' Akashi assured him rather nonchalantly. Kuroko didn't believe him that easily, though. He was not an idiot and could see something was wrong. His patient always seemed so keen on heading to the dinner hall, yet when he got there, he barely ate. It was indeed strange and Kuroko was ready to confront him, since this behavior couldn't last for any longer.

However, before the caretaker had a chance to open his mouth, an all-too-familiar cheerful voice reached his ears. Glancing to the side he indeed found a certain blonde happily approaching them. And because he looked away, he didn't notice how Akashi's expression grew sour.

''Hello Kurokocchi, Akashicchi~'' he greeted them with a joyful grin as ever once he reached them.

''Have you finished dining already, Kise-kun?'' Kuroko asked in return while Akashi merely nodded at the blonde.

''Yeah, I'm all done,'' the male responded happily. ''Actually, I was wondering, Kurokocchi, whether you could come by my room after, I have something I really want to show you!''

''Sure, Kise-kun,'' the caretaker weakly smiled back at him. ''But we're not quite done yet, so you'll have to wait a bit.''

''Yeah, of course!'' Kise grinned cheerfully. ''Have a nice meal!''

With that he turned around and strolled away from them. Finally Kuroko could divert his attention back to his troubled patient, only to find that said redhead was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. _Well this can't be good._

''Akashi—''

''I'm not hungry anymore,'' Akashi interrupted him with a light snap. ''I lost appetite.''

Kuroko sighed heavily at that and gently rubbed his temples. Honestly, his patient resembled a child more than an adult. It would be quite comical if that didn't only cause more trouble for him.

''Akashi-kun, but you have to eat,'' Kuroko almost pleaded. ''You're acting like a child, you know that?''

''I don't have any idea what you are talking about.''

The caretaker once again exhaled a deep breath and lightly shook his head. What could he possibly do?.. Like a child, huh...

Coming to a decision, the tealnet moved a bit more behind Akashi and placed one of his hands on the other's stiff shoulder while with the other he began gently combing through his patient's crimson locks. Sometime earlier they established – more like Akashi confessed – that he enjoyed this motion, though only with Kuroko, so whenever Akashi was distressed, his caretaker would do so in the hopes of soothing him.

''Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko breathed out softly. ''Could you please eat a bit more? Really, you have been eating so little these past few days, it's not good for you. Your body has to be strong after all, we don't know what kind of side effects could that medicine have on you if you're weak, understand?''

Akashi was silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating about his caretaker's words (or just enjoying the gentle motion, no one could have known). Kuroko was beginning to think he would be ignored, but his thoughts were soon eased as Akashi finally spoke:

''Are you worrying?'' His voice was softer than usual, as if unsure of itself, careful.

''Yes,'' Kuroko answered simply without hesitation.

The patient hummed for awhile before a light sigh left his lips and he straightened up. Without another words he resumed eating his already lukewarm meal, this time normally. Honestly, what was bothering him? Akashi only started eating like he was supposed to when Kuroko told almost a whole speech and once again reminded him that this sort of behavior was worrying him-- Wait, perhaps that was actually Akashi's goal?..

Soon enough the patient had finished his meal as he was supposed to from the beginning. Now with a slightly lighter heart, Kuroko lead him back to his room, his thoughts wandering elsewhere. Silence was not an usual setting for them, since almost all the time it was mostly comforting and both of them simply enjoyed the other's presence, no words were needed. This granted Kuroko the chance to ponder about other things, arrange his thoughts better. And he had a lot to think about.

Once they reached their destination, Akashi retreated to the bathroom while Kuroko was standing by the doorway, hesitant to leave just yet. If his patient had been any other person Kuroko wouldn't have had such a problem perceiving their thoughts, but with Akashi it was a whole different case. It wasn't as if the redhead was acting cold or unfriendly in any way towards him, but this... strange feeling lingered in the air around them, he just couldn't place a name to it. For the life of him Kuroko couldn't decide whether Akashi was upset or distressed or just in a bad mood or was it only his imagination. Honestly, his young patient was such a difficult book to read...

''Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko spoke as soon as the said redhead appeared in his vision once more. Perhaps the straightest path would be the easiest. ''Are you okay?''

Akashi slightly tilted his head in his caretaker's direction, furrowing his brows a bit in wonder.

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?'' he answered simply, shrugging one of his shoulders.

...Or perhaps not.

''Nothing, I just...'' Kuroko sighed and shook his head. ''Forget about it. I'll be going then if you don't need anything else. Goodnight, Akashi-kun.''

For a split moment, as Kuroko was turning away from his patient, his eyes caught how Akashi wanted to open his mouth, but quickly bit on his lower lip, preventing any words from leaving. For a second Kuroko thought about asking about it, but in the end decided against it. Obviously the redhead was having some sort of turmoil inside him, so perhaps it would be best to for now leave him be and let him figure it out by himself.

Once he was alone, Akashi exhaled a deep breath and approached his bed, placing his cane against the wall next to it. Without a moment of hesitation he dropped on the soft mattress on his back, covering his face with his hands.

''What am I even doing...'' he sighed, clicking his tongue afterwards in frustration.

This was all too confusing for him.

-.-

''Tell me, am I a bother?''

Midorima momentarily paused in his tracks, his hands hovering above a certain wooden piece. He glanced at his companion in front of him over his spectacles with visible puzzlement before resuming his action.

''Now that's an odd question. Where did it come from?'' he inquired carefully. ''Bishop seven c, six d.''

''...I don't know, forget I asked,'' Akashi sighed, lightly shaking his head. After a few moments of pondering, he moved his own piece on the board.

Midorima hummed in response, his sharp eyes never leaving the younger male in front of him. If truth be told, he had been quite surprised when Akashi suddenly one evening asked him whether he would be free after work for a game of shogi, Midorima had thought he had forgotten about it. Besides, why would Akashi suggest that out of the blue? In short, the doctor already had his suspicions that something was off from the start, and the redhead's behavior only confirmed his thoughts. Now, how to deal with them...

''How are things with Kuroko going?'' Midorima suddenly asked. A light wooden thud echoed in the room.

''Never thought you were interested,'' Akashi responded nonchalantly. Another one.

''I'm not a teenager anymore,'' the doctor clicked his tongue.

''So I see.''

''Do you now.''

If Akashi could, he would have glared at his gaming partner for such a comment, yet decided to keep quiet.

''Are you planning on answering my question?'' Midorima repeated himself after a few moments of silence.

''Everything is fine,'' the patient shrugged in response.

''You're getting along?''

''Mhmm.''

''You don't sound too happy.''

Akashi stayed silent at that. After a few seconds he merely moved his piece and awaited for his opponent's turn.

''Akashi.''

''I am. You're too persistent.''

Midorima huffed at that. Really now?

''I'm not the one that started this conversation,'' he pointed out. His pawn thudded on the wood.

''I told you to forget about it. I wasn't thinking,'' the patient shook his head. Stubborn as usual.

Midorima mused quietly after that. It was quite obvious going in a roundabout way would not work with Akashi. He should try confronting him straightforwardly. If he recalled a recent conversation with Kuroko correctly, he should have at least one lead to go on.

''Is it related to Kise Ryouta?'' the male finally broke their silence, moving his knight forward.

''What gave you that idea?'' Akashi retorted rather nonchalantly, though that involuntary twitch of his lip gave away his true emotions.

''I had a talk with Kuroko the other day.''

''And?''

''Nothing really, I try not to pry into other people's business after all. He told me Kise would be leaving very soon.''

''Really now.''

Midorima closely observed his opponent in front of him. Not a single movement went by unnoticed by him. It was quite a tedious task, since Akashi was a master at concealing his emotions, yet no human was perfect. While his expression was void of any vivid changes, it was still possible to spot certain small details, for example his tensed shoulders, his free arm over his chest, oh-so slightly hung down head, his previously straight legs now crossed – they were all signs of distress, vulnerability and/or insecurity.

By now Midorima had quite clear suspicions on what could had been wrong.

However, perhaps due to his shifted focus or just incompetence, soon Akashi declared Midorima was cornered. And indeed, the older male had no choice but with a sigh and admit defeat. How wondrous, despite his disheveled state, Akashi was as sharp as ever. Once again, shudders ran down Midorima's spine when he thought how his friend could had been if his eyesight hadn't been lost.

-.-

No matter whether Kise had good intentions, spending too much time with him was exhausting, especially for someone as Kuroko. However, the term _caretaker_ he understood very, perhaps a bit too deeply. He honestly believed he had to care for his patients' every need, including psychological ones. So naturally, when Kise asked whether they could spend more time together because he would be leaving very soon (that and whining about how Akashi took almost all of Kuroko's attention), he accepted. He saw nothing wrong with this request, so why should he had declined? Kuroko did admit that he may had spent his time a bit too disproportionately these past couple of weeks, so he felt the need to make it up for his obnoxious yet caring patient. Once again, he saw no flaws. At that time.

''I really don't understand him anymore,'' Kuroko sighed, rubbing one of his eyes while stirring his hot drink. The staff room was the only place he could catch a breath.

''Akashi?'' Midorima asked without lifting his eyes from the magazine in his hands, though he knew the answer already.

''Yeah,'' the tealnet murmured, taking out the metal spoon and placing it down on the counter. ''I can't read him at all. One day everything seems fine, the other he looks as if he doesn't even want to talk to me. It's getting quite tiring really.''

Midorima hummed in response, stopping his reading and casting a sideways glance to the distressed caretaker next to him. Honestly, once Akashi was assigned as Kuroko's patient, he became akin to therapist of some sort for Kuroko to vent his frustrations out on. It would be a lie to say Midorima was not bothered or even annoyed by it (he had his own problems to take care of, he didn't want anyone's else after all), but eventually he accepted his faith. He couldn't just simply shut out his friend, now could he? That would be too harsh even for someone as him.

''Well, Akashi was always like that,'' Midorima commented, turning a page. ''He never let anyone close enough for them to easily perceive his emotions. Perhaps because of that he's never quite sure what he is feeling himself.''

Kuroko cast a puzzled glance at his co-worker, silently urging him to continue his thoughts.

''What I'm trying to say,'' Midorima suppressed a sigh, finally lifting his eyes from his magazine and meeting Kuroko's curious ones. ''If he is experienced an emotion he isn't familiar with, his behavior would naturally occur as strange to others, since he wouldn't know how to act. He's not used to talking about it either, so it's practically impossible to get anything out of him.''

''So what should I do?''

''Am I your psychologist or something?..'' the doctor muttered to himself under his breath, keeping his complaint quiet. ''Well, you could think about when Akashi started acting differently and what were the circumstances of it. Perhaps there is a trigger of some sort?''

''Mm, well his mood does seem to drop whenever Kise-kun is around...''

''...and you've been spending a lot of time with him, right?''

''I...'' Realization suddenly dawned on Kuroko. His eyes widened for a moment, but quickly returned to normal as a chuckle left his lips. ''If that's the reason, it should be fixed easily.

''Hmph,'' Midorima grunted in response, once again resuming his reading. His job was done, now it was up to Kuroko to solve this ridiculous matter. What a chaos could Akashi create by not understanding his own feelings... It was even frightening.

''Thank you for your help, Midorima-kun,'' Kuroko politely thanked him with a small smile. He seemed much calmer now. If their hypothesis was correct, he shouldn't had worried so much.

The doctor only nodded in acknowledgment. Perhaps for even a short while he would be free of all this drama. Like Kuroko had said, it was indeed tiring.

-.-

''So, apart from still having memory issues, you recovered quite well,'' Kuroko commented with a small smile while observing his blond patient slowly emptying the wardrobe. ''And how do you feel yourself? Did the sanitarium reach your expectations?''

''Of course, you know that, Kurokocchi,'' Kise cast a rather gloomy smile at his soon-to-be former caretaker. ''I'm just going to miss you so much!..''

''Well, no one says we won't be able to meet anytime in the future, if only you'd want that,'' Kuroko tried to soothe him. He himself grew rather fond of the obnoxious blonde after all.

''That would be great!'' Kise now grinned cheerfully, clapping his hands. However, his smile was soon replaced with a pout. ''I'm so jealous of Akashicchi! He'll get to spend so much time with you now!''

''Speaking of which,'' the tealnet suddenly changed the topic, glancing briefly at the wall clock. ''His therapy should be finished soon, so I'd better go now. I'll come back once it's time for you to leave.''

''If you say so~ Don't take too long, though!''

''Mhmm...'' Kuroko only hummed in response, exiting the room. Yes, yes, of course. Unfortunately, the caretaker had other plans.

It didn't take long for Kuroko to reach Akashi, and just in time too. The patient had just finished his last treatment session for the day and was ready to retire to his room. As always, he quite eagerly linked their arms together, though his voice was rather quiet. Kuroko didn't worry too much about it. If his hypothesis was correct, it was nothing to worry about since it would soon be fixed.

''How are you feeling after today?'' Kuroko inquired once they were back at Akashi's room and said patient was fishing out his messenger from the drawer.

''Good,'' the redhead half-shrugged.

''You don't seem too talkative these days, huh.''

''When am I ever?''

_Am I doing this wrong?_

''Mhmm, perhaps that's true,'' the caretaker murmured, yet a small smile adorned his features. ''Is it because of me?''

''Why would you think that?'' Akashi wondered sincerely taken aback as he turned in the other's direction, his fingers frozen on the small device.

''I don't know,'' Kuroko shrugged. ''But anyway, perhaps I should be going already.''

As he had expected, Akashi's features quite visibly stiffened, yet he only hummed and once again turned his back to him, though Kuroko noticed that he remained simply frozen in place.

The caretaker waited a few moments in complete silence, wondering whether Akashi was planning on saying or doing anything. However, when there were no indications of that happening any time soon, he himself took the initiative.

''Akashi-kun.''

''Yes?''

''You know, if you want me to stay, you can just ask.''

Akashi remained rooted in place for a short while after those words before he slowly turned his head in Kuroko's direction. It was quite obvious that he, once again, was caught by surprise.

''Where did that suddenly come from?'' he asked, his words slow.

''Well, do you want me to leave?''

Akashi bit on his lower lip, hanging his head a bit down. He looked as if he was having a turmoil inside of him again. Kuroko was patient, though, so he waited as much as it was needed.

''I didn't say that...'' Akashi finally answered in a hushed voice, the words barely audible. He sounded so unsure of himself, so cautious. Yet also emotional.

A light chuckle left Kuroko's lips. If truth be told, he found his patient in this state quite adorable. Was that odd? He wouldn't know. Nevertheless, that certainly didn't prevent a smile from spreading across his lips.

Kuroko continued observing the redhead in silence, who at that moment was at a loss of what to do. He was certainly not used to expressing his emotions after all. Especially not such complicated ones, and definitely not new ones. This was completely new waters to him, so naturally he was quite wary. And Kuroko was well aware of that. That was why he had a plan of action.

''You know, Akashi-kun,'' the caretaker hummed the words off his tongue, folding his arms and leaning his head against the door frame, the corners of his lips lifting upwards. ''Jealousy doesn't suit you really well.''

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' the redhead muttered in response, dropping down on his bed and crossing his arms, as if in a childish protest. ''I am not jealous of anything, that would be unprofessional of me.''

''Unprofessional...'' Kuroko repeated softly with a quiet chuckle. He lightly shook his head before sighing and straightening up. ''There are no such things as 'professional' or 'unprofessional' when it comes to a relationship of friendly nature. And ours is no different.''

Akashi tried not to frown, he really did. His attempts only amused Kuroko further and he began approaching the slightly moody male.

''Really now, Akashi-kun...'' the caretaker sighed once more, carefully sitting down on the soft mattress next to the redhead. ''I believe you think too much. Just try to relax, hm?''

He knew he was messing it up. Akashi knew he was doing something wrong, yet understand what that was by himself was much more difficult than he had anticipated. Perhaps it was time to admit defeat.

''I'm sorry,'' Akashi murmured, hanging his head. He felt how Kuroko reached out to his crossed arms and tried to loosen them. He allowed him. ''I just... don't know how to act correctly.''

''I understand you're confused,'' Kuroko said softly, gently caressing his patient's hand in the hopes of soothing of him. ''You're not exactly used to this, are you?''

That almost imperceptible bitter smile was all the answer Kuroko needed.

''Well, better late than never,'' the caretaker dryly chuckled. ''Friendship... is not as difficult as you imagine it to be. At least with me. All you need to do is be true to yourself and, well, at least try to trust me a little. Really, that's it. The rest will come naturally.''

''You're very kind,'' Akashi commented after a pause in a hushed voice. ''I certainly don't deserve you.''

_There he goes with his insecurity again._

''I believe you have some sort of distorted image of me in your head,'' Kuroko shook his head with a weak smile. ''But how about we try to focus less on our flaws and more on each other's positive traits? Your self-value is a bit down, given how sweet, considerate, caring, sympathetic, wonderful in general you are. And before you try to object,'' Kuroko quickly added, seeing as how Akashi was beginning to open his mouth. ''The fact that you managed to open me up is proof of your kind nature.''

The way Akashi furrowed his brows was enough to indicate that he was confused by his caretaker's words.

''You think I act this emotional around others? Honestly, I don't think I've smiled this much around any other person for a long while as I do when I'm with you, so that has to mean something, right?''

At first, Akashi was at a loss of words. Kuroko did have a point though... Compared to how he was in the beginning, he was certainly more open to him now. Wouldn't it only be fair if Akashi returned the favor?..

''Well, I'm... glad then,'' the redhead finally spoke, trying his best to keep his voice under control. A small, involuntary smile still tugged his lips, though.

''So, Akashi-kun, don't you have something to say?''

''I...'' he swallowed once, taking a few moments to try and relax. For some reason this was much harder than he had thought it would be. ''I suppose... I had been a bit jealous of Ryouta. I understand why you spent more time with him, I really do, but I just... can't keep this feeling away.''

''You want more of my attention?''

''Yes, and I want all of it,'' Akashi said confidently, his voice not wavering a single bit.

''Honestly, you're so childish sometimes,'' Kuroko chuckled affectionately. ''You needn't worry, though. Kise-kun is leaving today, so at least for awhile you'll be my only patient. If you'd like, I could try to keep it that way until it's time for you to go as well.''

For some inexplicable reason, that clenched Akashi's heart more painfully than he would had liked to admit. However, he decided to keep that sensation to himself. It couldn't have been that important after all, right?

''I don't particularly care how many patients you have as long as you don't forget about me.''

''I would never,'' Kuroko assured him, gently squeezing his hand. ''But nevertheless, I promise I won't neglect you anymore. I apologize that I haven't been paying enough attention to you, I'll make it up to you.''

''I really am acting childishly, aren't I?'' Akashi finally cracked a brighter smile. Wasn't he?

''I think I've already told you this, but sometimes it's not that bad,'' the tealnet tilted his head, his eyes gleaming. ''As long as there is someone who understands that.''

''Glad you're with me then.''

The pair shared a light, heartfelt laugh. Finally the tense atmosphere from before had lifted, and with it that remaining worry in Kuroko's heart. It seemed Akashi was more relaxed, confident now, his head wasn't hung down anymore, back straighter. Really, the calm, gentle approach always worked wonders on people such as him. Not many could realize that, though, since Akashi wasn't exactly used to expressing his emotions or revealing his vulnerable side from what Kuroko had understood. He really had changed over the course of this month, hadn't he?

Both of them had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick note: as I keep writing this story further, I keep thinking that the time when someone says "Oh, Akashi's acting OOC" will come, so I want to try to prevent such thoughts from happening. So first, please do keep in mind that in every single story writers don't 'use' the actual characters, they take a copy of them and shape them according to the story and necessary characteristics for the plot while trying to keep the main traits that do not need changing in line. Yes, I am aware that in this fic Akashi is way more insecure than canonly (hell, in canon there's almost no sign of that, the same could be said about many stories with him), but there are serious reasons for that. At this point you may not understand them completely, but in the next chapter the pieces should fall together nicely, at least I hope so. However, one of the reasons is in plain sight /pun not intended/ - Akashi is blind! There is no way that wouldn't change a person. Again, you could try to argue, but do wait until the next chapter, which will be quite important (not to mention long jesus), and I'll try to explain a lot of things there. Okay, rant or whatever this is called over!
> 
> /just a quick note huh/
> 
> |-/


	11. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've been gone again for a bit, but now that everything has more or less calmed down and summer is right around the corner, I should be able to update much more frequently. In fact, starting from now on, I shall update at least every three weeks. I may update much more during the summer, but it depends on my plans, but believe me, you shall get your updates at least once a month.
> 
> Now, um, a bit about this certain chapter... Uh, I suppose I should give you a heads up that it will be emotional (and very important). At least that's the way it seems to be. The thing is, I wrote it... during a rather stressful emotionally period, about which I'm not going to talk about here. Honestly, the first third of it is much more personal than I had intended it to be... At some point I even forgot what exactly I was writing and just vented out. So, um, you may learn a thing or two about me based on this chapter. And they may not be so pleasant.
> 
> Honestly, you know how some create Mary Sues for merely wish-fulfillment? I realized that this whole chapter and this fic in general is one big wish-fulfillment of mine :')) Which is rather depressing now that I think about it. Oh well. Enjoy this mess!

Tetsuya was a bit surprised when he was informed that his patient would be having a visitor that day. There were two reasons for that – one, on that certain day any visitors weren't usually permitted to come, and two, during a whole month only Nijimura had come to visit Akashi. The redhead hadn't mentioned any other people that could come to see him. Then again, Tetsuya didn't know particularly much about his patient's personal life, he knew almost next to nothing. Not that he complained, the caretaker fully understood why some people, like Akashi, wouldn't want to share their personal experiences with others, and was perfectly fine with it. However, he did hope that perhaps sometime in the future that wouldn't continue being the case. Trust is a fundamental base of any relationship, after all.

Nevertheless, at the appointed time, Tetsuya entered the lobby to meet his patient's visitor in order to escort him. He was, to say the least, rather intrigued when he finally met him: it was a man in his mid fifties most likely, wearing a professional business attire, his appearance top-notch without a single flaw and a strong aura of authority surrounded him. Upon closer inspection Tetsuya noticed a few facial traits that he found quite familiar. Perhaps this man was Akashi's father?.. However, that thought made him feel a bit uneasy – that man's eyes were cold and distant, he himself seemed unapproachable. Besides, based on what he had gathered about his patient's mental state...

''Good evening, sir,'' Tetsuya approached the man and bowed politely, shifting the other's attention to him. As it was expected, the older male didn't display any signs of surprise.

''Good evening, I am Akashi Masaomi and I am here to visit my son,'' the man spoke with a nod, his voice stern and expressionless. The tealnet barely managed to keep himself from flinching at that tone.

''Of course. I'm your son's caretaker, please follow me,'' Tetsuya said and turned around, retreating back to the main building, the other behind him.

During their walk not a single word was exchanged. That tense atmosphere hung in the air around them and it made Tetsuya feel greatly uneasy. Usually, parents would inquire about their children's well-being, but this man kept quiet. Almost as if this was a mere formal meeting. Perhaps it was, Tetsuya couldn't know. Akashi hadn't talked about his family at all, so the tealnet couldn't have been aware of his relationship with his father. Nevertheless... Why did Tetsuya get this strange foreboding feeling?

''We're here,'' the caretaker finally announced, stopping in front of his patient's door.

After gently knocking a couple of times, Tetsuya opened it and found Akashi working on his laptop on the bed, seemingly immersed in his work. His therapy sessions for the day had ended already, so no wonder. Yet he did lift his head a bit at the sound.

''You have a visitor, Akashi-kun,'' the caretaker informed him, moving a bit out of the way.

''Good evening, Seijuurou,'' the man greeted him, yet it sounded much too... formal. And cold.

The redhead immediately shot up at that voice and closed his laptop in one swift motion. It was quite obvious the male was surprised, given the way his expression changed. Yet he most certainly didn't seem _pleasantly_ surprised.

''Father,'' Akashi spoke in return and stood up, his voice a bit quieter than normally. ''What brings you here?''

''I have some matters to discuss with you, Seijuurou,'' the older man announced and stepped further into the room.

''I'll leave you two alone, then,'' Tetsuya murmured and, with one final glance of worry to his patient, he closed the door.

Truthfully speaking, he didn't want to leave those two men alone. Even a person without advanced observation skills could detect great tension between them, certainly not how a parent's and child's relationship should be. However, Tetsuya had no power over this situation. He could only wait for the outcome of this meeting and try to deal with any consequences it may bring.

-.-

In the end Tetsuya decided to wait nearby for the older Akashi to leave. He didn't know how long their talk would continue, but somehow he got an inkling feeling that it wouldn't stretch out too much. Perhaps he was worrying too much, really. Perhaps there was nothing to be nervous about. Perhaps Tetsuya really was looking too much into this situation. Nevertheless, he decided that being safe never hurt anyone. Better safe than sorry, as they say it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, yet in reality probably no more than ten minutes, the room's door opened and the older man walked out. His expression hadn't changed one bit, though perhaps he looked even more cold. The older male walked away from the room as he took out his phone and called someone. Soon enough he was gone from sight and Tetsuya could move out of his hiding place. The tealnet pursed his lips nervously. He didn't like this. Not one bit. So after pondering in place for a few moments, he approached the door and softly knocked on it. Gingerly, he opened it and stepped inside the dimmed room.

...Why was it dimmed?

However, Tetsuya didn't have time to ponder about that when his eyes finally landed on his patient. Akashi was sitting by the table, his hands clasped on the wooden surface, back straight as a die and head slightly hung. From this distance and due to little lighting Tetsuya couldn't make out whether anything was particularly off. However, the strange atmosphere in the air made the tealnet feel quite wary.

''...Akashi-kun?'' the male spoke softly, slowly making his way to the redhead.

The fact that there was no response and the patient didn't break his frozen state in the slightest unnerved Tetsuya greatly. He nervously nibbled on his lower lip as he finally reached the quiet male and still didn't receive any reaction.

''Akashi-kun, are you okay?'' the caretaker asked in a hushed voice, carefully touching the other's shoulder.

Unexpectedly, the redhead flinched away terribly at the contact, as if it had burned him. Tetsuya himself was quite startled, but at least now he could more clearly see the state Akashi was in. And honestly, he didn't know what to think of it. A strained expression painted the redhead's features, yet it seemed that he was trying to keep it at bay to his best abilities. Nevertheless, Tetsuya's observant eyes still managed to catch the extreme tenseness in the other's demeanor, along with a color of... something else he couldn't put a label on at that moment.

''Hey... What's the problem, Akashi-kun?'' the tealnet inquired oh-so gently, swallowing down his immense worry, and once again tried to reach out to the tense male.

This time, upon sensing physical contact, Akashi immediately and quite violently swatted the other's hand away and finally stood up, taking a hasty step back.

''Don't,'' he breathed out quietly. He tried to appear angry, he really did, yet all that was seen was distress. Upon realization that Akashi was greatly wary of him, Tetsuya felt a pang being sent to his heart.

''Okay, I won't touch you,'' the caretaker assured him softly, slowly moving the chair out of the way. ''I won't do anything you don't want me to do.''

''Leave me alone,'' Akashi demanded suddenly, stepping back once more, giving off the impression that he didn't exactly hear Tetsuya's words.

The thing was... Tetsuya didn't think he could. Not now. It was quite obvious Akashi was deeply distressed and the tealnet knew he crucially needed to calm him down. The medicine he had been taking all this month was for now working wonders, but no one knew what could happen if Akashi became too stressed, or in other words, went into a panic attack. Things may not end well for either of them... Nevertheless, there was also that possibility that by staying Tetsuya was only making matters worse. The male was at a complete loss of what to do. And yet, seeing the state the redhead was in, he just couldn't leave. He couldn't just...

''It's okay, Seijuurou-kun,'' Tetsuya spoke once again as carefully and gently as possible. ''No one will hurt you. It's just you and me, you're safe here, okay?''

''I'm...'' Akashi breathed out shakily and gripped the sides of his head, pulling on his locks painfully, shutting his unseeing eyes tightly and clenching his jaw. The words that left his parted lips were quiet, hushed, his voice along with his whole frame shaking. ''I'm fine, I'm fine... Please leave me, I didn't say anything, I'm fine, I'll get back to my work if you would just leave, I'm almost done, there's no need for _that,_ I'm obeying you and I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine--''

Akashi wasn't talking to him.

Well this was certainly a tough case.

''Seijuurou-kun, it's me, Tetsuya,'' Tetsuya spoke a bit desperately, moistening his dry lips. ''Focus on my voice, there is no one else but us here. We are alone, there is no work you need to do, no one you need to obey and no one to tell you otherwise. There's no need to be scared, I won't do anything to you. I'll come over now, okay? I promise I won't harm you, and no one else will as well.''

Hearing no response apart from the ceased mumbling, Tetsuya took a ginger step closer. He proceeded to slowly approach him, murmuring reassurances all the way until he was in front of him. Based on the trembling and shaky breathing, Akashi was still nowhere near calm. Now, the tealnet wished to loosen the tight grip Akashi held on his hair, since it looked quite painful, but he decided to stay away from the arms for the time being, he got a feeling they were a rather sensitive place. Instead...

''Can I touch you, Seijuurou-kun? Just a little bit, I only want to help you, okay? My touch will be gentle, like a feather, like a warm small stream of clear water, that sounds nice, doesn't it?'' the caretaker softly reassured him and, once again receiving no response, lifted his hand and oh-so gently with the back of his fingers began caressing the other's white as a sheet of paper cheek.

At first Akashi yet again flinched at the contact, but this time didn't move away. Perhaps because no pain accompanied it. Or perhaps the touch was so unfamiliar. Indeed, like a light feather. Nevertheless, the patient continued staying rooted in place, still completely out of it. Seeing as how he wasn't receiving a negative reaction, Tetsuya decided it was safe to proceed.

''See, I'm not hurting you, am I?'' the tealnet murmured quietly. ''Why don't we loosen that tight hold of yours now? I'll now gently take your hands, nice and easy, and lower them to your sides, after which I'll release them, okay?''

With those words he slowly lifted his free hand and carefully began untangling the other's hands one by one from his hair. The fact that he faced no resistance slightly relieved Tetsuya. He could now easily stop that seemingly painful action, all the while murmuring words of reassurance. It was going quite well until Akashi's legs suddenly gave out and only due to the tealnet's quick reaction did he not connect with the ground painfully. Nevertheless, the two still ended up on their knees, yet Akashi didn't seem to react at all. Now his lack of response was worrying the other a bit.

''What has he been doing to you?..'' the tealnet murmured a bit absentmindedly, carefully embracing the still redhead, tangling one of his hands in the other's hair. He began to gently caress his back in the hopes of calming him at least just a bit. Tetsuya had never seen Akashi in such a state, the closest it was during that long night when he was running a fever. Back then the caretaker got a feeling that something wasn't right with his patient and that something must had happened to him in the past, during his childhood most likely, but until now he couldn't really grasp it. The panicking, straight up terrified expression was burned into the tealnet's memory and he secretly wished he hadn't seen it. No, that wasn't right. He wished Akashi wasn't forced to make it.

''I swear, he will never hurt you again.''

…

Seijuurou hadn't expected this. Honest to goodness, he hadn't expected his father to come and visit him. He hadn't met the man in a whole month, even better, hadn't heard from him all this time and was slowly beginning to even allow himself to forget about him. How foolish he had been!.. And Seijuurou could easily put blame on _Tetsuya_ for forcing him to even for a second believe there was more to his life. There was a reason why Seijuurou never trusted anyone or allowed himself to grow close to them. There was a reason why he sincerely believed no one genuinely cared for others.

What... did it matter, after all. Who would listen to your cries and screams and actually be concerned about them? Who would divert from their way to learn about them, to try to understand why? Bang on the door all you want, plead all you wish, hope to your heart's extent... It wasn't that people didn't hear. No. However, not only did they not listen, they pretended to be deaf. Ah, you haven't hurt yourself yet, you haven't attempted suicide? You must be fine. You have food on your table after all, a roof above your head, a _magnificent_ roof, high-class clothes, what more do you want? It was very easy to think like that, thus avoid the potential feeling of guilt. It was much, much less troublesome to ignore the pleas of help, to cover your ears and close your eyes. No one wanted others' problems. No one wished to achieve the understanding of the problematic situations others were facing, for they didn't want to then gain responsibility for them, which would eventually result in feeling guilt for not meeting up expectations. And no one wants that. If you show your vulnerability to others... Well, you are then left in an abyss of complete darkness.

Seijuurou had learned this a long time ago. He had learned from early days that allowing your weakness to show would result in scorn from others, and sometimes even worse.

He was used to waking up in the coldness.

''Tetsuya,'' Seijuurou murmured quietly, his voice void of any emotion.

The hold momentarily tensed, but soon enough relaxed again.

''Are you feeling better now, Akashi-kun?'' the tealnet asked softly, his fingers gently running through the other's locks.

Seijuurou was quiet for a few moments.

It was unusually warm.

''...You shouldn't have seen that,'' finally he declared in a hushed voice. ''I... didn't want you to see that.''

''...Has this happened in the past?'' Kuroko decided to ask carefully.

The redhead was tentative to give an answer.

Finally, he slowly nodded.

''How frequently?''

This time he remained still and quiet.

He... wanted to--

But,

He... He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't..!

''I-It's nothing,'' Seijuurou finally spoke, cursing his disobedient voice, as he tried to back away from the other's hold. ''This is not how I am, I shouldn't had... I'm completely fine--''

''Stop saying that,'' Kuroko cut him off, not allowing him to move anywhere. ''You're obviously not and you won't convince me otherwise. Not after that.''

Seijuurou bit on his lower lip to try and stop that trembling from kicking in.

''Akashi-kun,'' the caretaker spoke again, but this time considerably softer. Slowly, he separated them a bit, instead placing his hands on the other's shoulders in order to face him more properly. ''I won't leave you, okay? Please believe me. There is no need for you to feel... scared.''

''What even makes you think that...'' Seijuurou murmured in a slightly strained voice before weakly shaking his head.

All those contradictory thoughts. All those confusing feelings, they were all being... tainted, twisted. His mind was darkening and he had no way of stopping it.

''Goddammit, Tetsuya...'' Seijuurou honestly tried to control his voice. ''...What the hell do you want from me?''

Truthfully speaking, Kuroko was taken aback by such an unexpected question, but he quickly regained his composure. The patient was still much too distressed to think clearly. Did just a simple meeting cause such havoc?..

''I have nothing to give you, do you understand that?'' Seijuurou practically snapped, yet his words were laced with bitterness. ''I can't give _anything_ in return, why can't you get that through your head? Though I shouldn't be surprised, _no one_ understands that. They all think they will befriend me just like that, try to be so damn wonderful, offer me social interaction and expect me to share what I have in return, that is how relationships work, after all, otherwise the lacking party would feel _guilty,_ and everyone hates that feeling. Well, sorry to break it to you, but I have nothing to share. All that wealth and status, they are all just for show, but people are _blind,_ they don't see that, and that is coming from me. How the hell am I supposed to give something when I had nothing to begin with? My dear father actually went out of his way to remind me that, how nice of him. Do you understand that now?''

Yes, Akashi was certainly distressed. Only in that case could he actually talk like that, so honestly. And Tetsuya understood what he was trying to say. Not only that, he gained a feeling regarding the true meaning.

''...Akashi-kun, you aren't only talking about the materialistic part, right?'' he spoke quietly. ''No... that part is not even that important in comparison to the other, isn't it?''

Seijuurou clenched his jaw tightly. Oh how he hated the way Kuroko saw through him.

''Correct,'' the redhead confirmed in a hushed, almost dark voice. ''Do you _honestly_ think I can genuinely care?''

_Stop this._

''What makes you believe the definitions of sympathy, empathy, compassion, love, care are not mere words from a dictionary for me?''

_Do not talk like that._

''Of course, I can say words with those meanings, but hadn't it ever occurred to you that _perhaps_ I was merely acting according to a textbook?''

_You will surely be left alone if you continue this._

''Haven't you ever thought that not once have I been actually honest?''

''You're trying to be now, aren't you?'' Tetsuya answered softly. This was certainly a lot to take in, and he wasn't exactly prepared for such an outburst, but he more or less expected a similar one. However, perhaps the situation was worse than he had initially thought. ''You are trying to be understood, you _want_ to be, right? But no one ever does. As soon as they hear even remotely similar words, they leave. You _try_ to make them leave with those words to continue proving to yourself how awful they are and have a base of distrust for future relationships. All of that just to avoid getting more hurt, isn't it?''

Seijuurou painfully bit on his lower lip at those words. For what reason was he feeling so angry?

''You know, Tetsuya, at times like these I really hate you,'' he almost growled at the other. ''Why can't you just--''

''--act like the model you have in your head?'' the tealnet finished off his sentence.

The patient pursed his lips in irritation. Honestly, this was all too chaotic. His mind was a mess, a part of him was telling him that he was being wrong, unreasonable, but the other keeps squashing those thoughts and reminding him of what he had forgotten.

''Akashi-kun, I assume that you don't usually talk about such... topics, correct?'' Tetsuya started carefully after a brief pause. ''And yet, you seem so sure about it... You seem so sure that people would turn away if you did express such thoughts. Correct me if I'm wrong, but could it be that, in your mind, you view exposing your true feelings as... a weakness?''

Of course, how else? Seijuurou despised _weakness_ more than anything else. If you display vulnerability, if you open up your heart to someone, you become weak. And in his life, such a trait was always frowned upon. That was why he never complained. That was why he never sought compassion. If he ever tried... He would regret it immediately.

Taking his silence as a confirmation, Tetsuya bit inside his cheek due to his slight nervousness. He should have expected this, honestly...

''...I'm... very sorry for bringing this up, but you seem to have a rather tense relationship with your father,'' Tetsuya spoke slowly, observing the other's reaction carefully. ''And, based on what you said, this is how it always had been. Why?.. Why are you so... empty?''

Tetsuya had expected Akashi to react in many different ways, but a laugh was not included. Such a bitter, almost mournful laugh.

''My father, huh... Do you know who my father is, Tetsuya?'' he asked, now in a louder manner. A glassy, strained smile adorned lips. ''Do you know how he is like? Such a solemn man, always punctual, always dressed accordingly, always so formal, everything around him was spotless, no one could detect a single fault. He sought absoluteness in every aspect of his life. And so...'' That bitter smile twitched a bit. ''You see, Tetsuya, blindness, epilepsy and murder are not exactly traits of perfection.''

Those words hit Tetsuya much more than anything else he had heard during that evening. And more than just for one reason. Perfection... If everything in one's life was _perfect_ apart from a single flaw... That flaw would be simply despised.

However, there was another aspect Tetsuya wished to address first.

''What... do you mean by 'murder'?'' he asked quietly, almost fearfully, yet nevertheless with great confusion.

''What do you think? Honestly, you seem so intelligent, you must have some idea, right?'' That glassy expression slightly wavered.

Truthfully speaking, he did. But he didn't want to believe. It was simply so...

''...You have never... mentioned your mother,'' Tetsuya finally spoke softly after a short pause. ''I always thought it would be too personal to ask, but now... What exactly happened to her, Akashi-kun?''

''I myself learnt not too long ago, actually,'' the redhead murmured a bit absentmindedly, his head tilting a bit to the side. ''Up until then, my father would always, whenever the opportunity arose, tell me that I was the one responsible for her death. From as far as my memory reaches, he had always accused me of murdering her. You see, there were... complications during her childbirth, which resulted in her passing, as you had probably already guessed. A life for a life,'' Akashi fell silent for a moment, his thoughts seemed to had wandered elsewhere. However, the sheer emptiness in his next words clenched Tetsuya's heart. ''You know, I don't blame my father for despising me. I deserved the life I got for such an atrocious crime. My father lost a loving wife and instead got a faulty child.''

Childhood... is a very sensitive period of time. A person could be affected the most during exactly that stage of life. Not only are children taught various skills for future survival, during that time they also learn the fundamentals of human psychology, including all those feelings Akashi had mentioned. Parents teach their offsprings how you should love, share, care for other, sympathize and so on. And if Tetsuya gathered everything correctly, it was a miracle Akashi didn't turn out much worse.

To be told that you were the reason for your own mother's death from such an early age would be traumatizing for anyone.

And yet, there was still a matter that had peaked Tetsuya's worry quite awhile back and that was still not spoken of.

''Akashi-kun, if I understood correctly,'' he spoke slowly, carefully picking his words. ''Your father sought perfection in every aspect. I assume that had to include you as well, right?''

''How else,'' the other murmured once again absentmindedly. It was so strange, talking with Kuroko was so inexplicably easy, words just flowed without any obstacles, as if someone had pulled the plug. In comparison, if he ever tried to as much as mention something regarding this inner self to someone else, that annoying voice in his head would remind him that he shouldn't, that they wouldn't understand, that he didn't deserve compassion. ''However, due to my defects, I had to be above perfect. It was-- is my everlasting goal to outweigh my imperfections. There was a small problem with that, though,'' That resentful smile once again tugged his dried-out lips. ''It is impossible to force a mute to sing. My father chose to ignore that fact.''

That lump in his throat only kept increasing in size, slowly suffocating him.

However, with it, an idea began slowly brewing as well.

''Akashi-kun, could you tell me how are you feeling talking about such personal topics?'' Tetsuya decided to ask softly after a pause as he reached to take Akashi's slightly trembling hand. ''I won't pursue you any further if you are feeling stressed.''

Because, after all, from what Tetsuya understood, the trigger to his panic attacks had something to do with how his father treated him, so such a topic should be addressed with great care.

''I... suppose it would be a bit... difficult to continue,'' the redhead murmured, inhaling a rather shaky breath. ''I'm not sure why I even told you all of this... I didn't want to impose on you.''

''You didn't and I'm glad you shared your feelings with me,'' Tetsuya answered while offering a small, albeit kind smile. ''However, Akashi-kun, I still need you to answer my earlier question. This is merely for your own well-being. Please tell me, how often do these panic attacks happen, since I understood that it's a rather frequent occurrence?''

Seijuurou took his time to answer that question. He debated whether he should answer it at all, since he wasn't particularly fond of this topic and tried to steer away from it as much as he could. However, Kuroko had been nothing but patient and understanding with him, even managed to calm his disheveled self before it reached dangerous levels, so he should have the right to know.

''It... does not happen as often anymore,'' he began slowly, a bit hesitantly. ''Though it quite a problem back in childhood and teenage years.''

''...Then, am I right to assume it has to do with your father?''

He only got a tentative nod in confirmation.

''And do they correspond with some of your epileptic seizures?''

''Most.''

''The stronger ones?''

''Yes.''

''I see,'' Tetsuya heaved a deep sigh, running his free hand through his slightly messed hair. ''Well, I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but this topic will need to be continued. The doctors did wonder why you had such severe seizures and why regular medicine failed to work... If they are directly linked with panic attacks, no wonder. Such great stress can easily cause a strong seizure. And if you for all these years hadn't tried getting any help...''

''I haven't and I won't,'' Akashi firmly declared. ''I don't trust all those psychologists and psychotherapists.''

''I figured as much,'' the tealnet murmured with a soft exhale. ''Even though this sanitarium offer such sessions... Okay, then I have a proposal. Would you allow me to try and help you first, and afterwards consider the idea of visiting a professional?''

''You would know what to do?'' the patient wondered in mild confusion, slightly tilting his head to the side.

''Well, psychology has always been of great interest to me,'' Tetsuya spoke in a slow manner. ''So while I didn't study it in university, I am quite knowledgeable, self-taught you could say. Nevertheless, I am no professional, and your case may require one, but I could try to at least partly untangle those strings inside of you, which may help you feel better. That is, only if you would want to.''

''But what exactly would you do?''

''Ah, well, I believe in your case we could try hypnotherapy, which is proven to be quite helpful most of the time. But, um, again, I'm not a professional therapist, far from it, so I'm not sure how well it would work, though I think I could at least partly get the desired effect,'' Tetsuya explained, trying to make the other understand their situation. It would certainly be better if Akashi visited a licensed therapist and received professional help, but if he refused to meet anyone he didn't know, they didn't exactly have another choice.

''So you would hypnotize me?'' Akashi asked, sounding a bit doubtful.

''Not exactly, no, I would simply first relax your body-'' the tealnet spoke as he placed his palm on the other's chest. ''-then your mind-'' His hand gently touched Akashi's forehead. ''-and afterwards, when you entered a trance-like state between consciousness and unconsciousness, when your subconsciousness is most active, I would give you certain suggestions and ask certain questions. In such a state a person is very sensitive and can be affected the easiest. If a therapist manages to alter that person's subconsciousness, their conscious behavior would change as well. This sort of therapy is most commonly used in healing fears, phobias, certain eating disorders, anxiety and depression disorders, post-traumatic disorders, and, well, various panic attacks.''

''Is this sort of treatment dangerous?'' Akashi asked in wonder.

''It's usually not, the worst that could happen is that you may gain false memories, at least to my knowledge,'' the caretaker simply shrugged. If truth be told, he was feeling a bit nervous discussing this topic. ''But, um, that's only talking about regular people. Since you have epilepsy, it's quite unclear how you may react. Most therapists tend to be wary and avoid patients with this condition, since, like I said, when you're in a trance, you are very sensitive, and if your trigger is stress-related, there is a chance for something to go wrong and result in a seizure. Because of that reason most therapists don't wish to take the risk. They must be very familiar with this sort of patient and at all times be aware what may trigger them.''

''...Alright, we could try it,'' the redhead declared slightly hesitantly after a moment of thought.

''Really?'' Tetsuya spoke in doubt. ''Please understand, Akashi-kun, that this may be dangerous and you mustn't force yourself, you must truly wish to change yourself in order for this to work,'' he tried to explain as best as he could.

''Yes, I understand, and I would like to try this method,'' the male nodded in confirmation. ''Besides, it would be you, so I'm sure I would be fine.''

''Oh, well, I'm honestly a bit surprised you trust me this much,'' Tetsuya flashed him a tiny smile. ''When would you want to try it?''

''When would you be able to?''

''As soon as today, honestly, but I'd suggest you rest well first. Not too long ago you were incredibly stressed, so I may accidentally trigger a reaction again much easier than I normally would when you're rested and calm.''

''Well, you're the expert, so whatever you say goes,'' Akashi lifted the corner of his lips upwards, an almost inaudible tone of tease present in his voice.

''Oh please...'' the other murmured with a soft sigh. ''Well, I'm glad you seem to be feeling better. Does your body feel fine, or is there any tenseness or other strange sensations?''

''I'm fine, Tetsuya, really, you can relax,'' Akashi lightly shook his head. ''I know when a seizure is coming, and now it isn't.''

''Ah, well, that's good to know, then. Remember to immediately call if you feel anything off, understand?'' the tealnet asked with worry breaking through his voice as he gently squeezed his patient's hand.

''Okay, okay, I understand,'' the younger male chuckled lightly.

Tetsuya couldn't help but sigh inwardly in relief. Akashi seemed to be feeling quite well, almost back to his usual state. Still, some words he had said hadn't left the tealnet's mind. Truthfully speaking, he hadn't exactly encountered such a case, so he decided he would need to do a bit of research on it. As he had mentioned, psychology was his passion and an area he had been researching for years. However, based on what Akashi had told him, the redhead just may indeed need to visit a professional therapist, perhaps even a psychiatrist. The only issue with that would be somehow convincing him to agree.

But for now, Tetsuya could try handling this on his own. Besides, honestly, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of trusting Seijuurou to someone else. He didn't want him to be open this much with anyone else. Strangely enough, Tetsuya had grown rather protective of his patient.

-.-

As Akashi had said, he didn't face any troubles after that little incident. Just to be sure, Tetsuya had him run a couple of quick tests, which all revealed to be good, or at least as well as they could be. The tealnet still acted quite careful with his patient, even though the latter assured him there was no need. Perhaps Tetsuya was indeed being too paranoid or worried, but he had been carefully analyzing everything he had heard from the younger male and was nervous of accidentally upsetting him. Having said that, Tetsuya was even more uncertain regarding that little therapy session. So many things could go wrong, but nevertheless, he more or less promised Akashi to try it. Besides, perhaps he should have more confidence in himself. It wasn't as if this would be his first time attempting this sort of treatment. He hadn't learned how to perform it without a reason, after all.

''Okay, so would you like to lay down or sit?'' the caretaker inquired one evening when all the activities had finished.

''Lay down probably,'' Akashi shrugged simply. ''Unless it's more preferable to you somehow else.''

''There is no difference for me,'' Tetsuya shook his head in denial as the redhead carefully laid down on his bed and shifted for a bit to find a better place. ''Alright...''

The tealnet pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down on it, lightly nibbling on his lower lip.

''I'll need to ask a few questions before we begin,'' he informed his patient. ''First of all, are there any words that may trigger or tick you off in any way?''

''...I don't think so, at least I can't remember any now,'' Akashi answered after a moment of thought.

''Then, do you have any fears regarding, let's say, water, stairs, small spaces, etcetera? It's important for me to know to not accidentally cause a negative reaction.''

''...Perhaps, um, stairs,'' the redhead murmured, sounding a bit uncomfortable. ''And, um... basements.''

''Understood,'' Tetsuya nodded. ''One last question: could you tell me a time in the past when you most vividly felt at ease? Relaxed, calm?''

''Calm?..'' Akashi repeated slightly absentmindedly. ''Ah, I suppose I did have a very sweet piano teacher, and I did enjoy playing quite a lot...''

''Favorite period?'' the other asked, a small smile tugging on his lips.

''Classicism.''

''Somehow I'm not surprised,'' Tetsuya lightly chuckled. ''Okay, then we can begin, please close your eyelids. If you at any time feel uncomfortable, strange, unsafe, or in any other way stressed, say so immediately.''

He took a pause. For thought. And to enter the right mood.

''Now, we will first relax your body,'' he began speaking softer than before, more evenly, smoother. More slowly. ''Focus only on my voice, let it fill your thoughts. Feel every fold, every touch of the soft mattress, and how comfortable you are laying down on it. Take a deep breath, fill your lungs with delicious air, and exhale, with it exhaling the tension built inside of you. Take another breath-- and slowly exhale,'' Tetsuya continued speaking soothingly, slowly. Patience was key in this sort of treatment. ''With each breath, you feel how more and more tension leaves your chest, lightening your shoulders, your arms, your chest, your legs. With each slow, deep breath, with each leaving gust of strain, your body sinks deeper into the mattress, deeper and deeper, growing more and more heavy. Every muscle in your body relaxes, starting with your feet-- traveling up your legs-- your abdomen-- your chest-- your hands-- yours arms-- and finally your neck. You find yourself in an ocean, with warm, gentle water enveloping you, in a place where no sound can reach. The ocean pulls you in itself, you feel your body slowly sinking, slowly approaching the bottomless pit, where only peacefulness reside. With each calming, deep breath you take, the water pulls you deeper and deeper, and you find yourself too relaxed to resist,'' Tetsuya spoke without long pauses, his voice slowly growing quieter. He carefully observed the other's state to notice any discomfort, but when he found none, he continued. ''Now, you may find thoughts clouding your mind, but you decide it isn't worth the energy to chase them away. Instead, you allow them to carry you, you allow them and my voice to take you wherever they please, while you just float there, uncaring of where that is. The number ten appears in your mind, but strangely, it begins to slowly fade. Afterwards comes the number nine, who is now more unclear than the ten. Then appears the number eight, who is even more so faded, and further away. The numbers continue descending, each one further and further away, each one more and more unclear. You allow the numbers to slowly fade from your mind, to slowly disappear in the abyss of nothingness. It's getting harder and harder to discern every number, but you decide not to waste any energy on it and let the abyss overflow every part of your mind, washing away any thoughts along with yourself,'' the tealnet continued speaking quietly, yet loudly enough for the patient to hear him without trouble. Honestly, Tetsuya quite liked using visual imagery in such sessions, but since with Akashi that wasn't quite possible, he could only trust on senses. And now came the risky part. ''However, you find that your body is not at light as it could be. There is a small ball of rough string inside your chest, tangling itself everywhere it can, putting unwanted pressure on your body, straining your mind. It has tangled so much inside of you, that you feel its heaviness and begin to realize it was getting a bit harder to breathe because of it,'' He wasn't sure what the effects of this would be, but he decided such an addition was worth a shot. Given how the patient's eyebrows oh-so slightly pursed, Tetsuya understood that he must be quite immersed. ''And yet, you know that those strings are not permanent. You feel them twisting around inside you, but they are not sewn to you. They are not part of you, that ball is merely an addition, something that shouldn't be there and can be removed. And now, imagine, how a warm surge of energy, like a gentle stream of water, like a beautiful, calming melody, begins entering your body from your feet. Slowly, it travels up your shanks-- reaches your knees-- continues flowing up your thighs-- and begins filling your abdomen, traveling up your chest. The soothing warm encounters the rough strings that are suffocating you, and begins cutting through them with ease, untangling them from your insides, moving them away from your lungs, and you once again realize it has become easier to breath in, and breath out. The now untangled strings begin traveling down, in the opposite direction of the warm stream, that keeps pushing them out. Slowly, they reach your legs and continue flowing down, until they begin exiting your body, allowing for more soothing energy to enter it. Slowly, slowly, the warmth fills the gaps of the rough strings, it continues traveling upwards, to your neck, and then, slowly, it begins filling your head. Gently like a calming melody, it envelopes you whole, lifting you up, and you realize your body has become as light as a feather. No more bounds retraining you, no more strings suffocating you, no more heavy darkness clouding your mind,'' Tetsuya took a small pause, leaning in a bit closer to the laying redhead. ''Doesn't that feel nice? So light and calm, with nothing to poison you. Wouldn't you like to wake up every morning feeling like this? Wouldn't it be great to each day walk around freely, without anything restraining you? To just allow the stream in every morning, to feel how it frees you from your bonds, how it lifts that heavy weight off your chest... Wouldn't you like that, Seijuurou?''

''I would,'' Akashi breathed out quietly, almost inaudibly.

''Of course, how nice would it be to wake up every morning without any tension, to start the day truly relaxed? And each time when fear begins to cloud your mind, to tell yourself and realize that those strings bounding you are not sewn to you, that you can easily cut through them, that no one can suffocate you with them. How nice would it be to just untangle them and throw them off, instead allowing the beautiful, soothing melody to fill you, calm you, to lift you up?'' Tetsuya took a short pause, moistening his slightly dried out lips. ''Tell me, Seijuurou, how do you want to feel?''

''Light,'' he answered quietly.

''Yes, that would indeed feel so nice... Without any doubts, fears, guilt controlling you, weighting you down. It would feel so good to just simply let all of those strings go, allow them to leave you, to untangle you. It would feel so relieving to lift all that weight, all that unwanted guilt from your chest and throw it away. And you could do that, Seijuurou. You can get rid of all of those thoughts, all of that heaviness, and feel as light as a gust of summer's wind, as a small feather, not bounded up with anything. That would be so, so nice, wouldn't it?'' the older male kept soothingly suggesting the other pleasant ideas. ''To feel light... You can accomplish that, Seijuurou. You can feel however you wish. Whatever you wish... Where would you like to travel, Seijuurou? Where have you always wanted to go?''

Even if Akashi seemed perfectly confident in himself, not wavering in any situation and not allowing any other to take control, that was a merely a mask to hide his insecurity and low self-worth. He grew up in a sickeningly twisted environment, so no wonder his principles and morals were a bit out of place. Even to this day his father held him in a fist of steel, completely controlling his life. While such treatment was poisoning Akashi, and he probably understood that, it was understandable why the redhead didn't try to change anything. When you were controlled all your life from childhood, it would be incredibly frightening to try and detach from those bonds. And that would indeed be impossible to accomplish if attempting alone. The fear may take control of one's mind and cloud their judgment. Such people need help from the outside world, they need someone to guide them through their own darkness. Without such help--

''And finally, what do you want the most, Seijuurou?''

At first, the redhead was quiet, and Tetsuya was beginning to think he had fallen asleep, but just then a single hushed sentence left his lips.

The tealnet didn't even realize how his breath got caught up in his throat at those words. His heart began flustering with unexplained joy, a small smile spreading across his lips. Slowly, he moved closer to the laying redhead and carefully brushed a few locks of hair from the younger male's peaceful face and whispered reassuringly:

''I won't.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you should probably all know by now, psychology is my passion, so I try to involve it everywhere I can, especially this fic where it's very important in general. I had a few calming hypnotherapy sessions in that sanitarium I was in a couple of years ago, and I did a lot of research, especially regarding how epilepsy played a part in it, so I apologize if anything seems off about that.
> 
> And really, this was not supposed to get personal, I don't know what happened there at the beginning :')) Guess like I said, I was in a rather distressed mood at that time. All of that guilt can really affect a person. I realized that almost everything I do is somehow related to that feeling. I despise it and yet I always live in it. Guilt guilt and guilt, who is the guilty one? Everyone is always looking for a guilty one. Someone has to be, right? We need to put the blame on someone, after all. But I don't want to feel that sickening guilt all the time, I am so, so tired of it, it really is making me sick.  
> Wonder if this whole thing/chapter changed any of yours opinion on me :'))
> 
> Again, expect another update soon, I shall keep my word and I shall get a normal schedule. That I promise you.
> 
> *also, fun fact, I only recently realized I had part heterochromatic eyes, I luv that*


End file.
